Dangerous Deals
by Rangerhunters
Summary: Ranger offered Stephanie a deal and she accepted it. What he didn’t anticipate was how dangerous their lives would become after collecting his payment! Would he have made the deal if he thought he’d have to help her rescue Joe?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I hadn't planned on reposting another story, but I've had several requests from readers asking me to share a couple more of their favorites. Dangerous Deals is a story that I had the wonderful pleasure of co-writing with another talented writer, Pat, several years ago. We shared a lot of laughs and had a lot of fun writing this story. We hope you enjoy it whether it's your first time reading it or your whatever time!_

**Dangerous Deals**

**Prologue**

Damn, that was irritating. Stephanie tried to snuggle in closer to the warm body that was keeping her so toasty and comfortable, but the chirping wouldn't stop.

A shift in the bed, followed by a grunt, brought her to semi-consciousness, that place between sleep and wakefulness that could go either way, depending on the next event or the state of your bladder.

She sighed when the man beside her sat up in bed and whispered a sharp "What?" followed by an even sharper "When?" She wasn't fooled by the silence that followed. She knew he'd be listening intently and planning simultaneously. ESP was not required; she'd seen and heard the stance before.

"Give me fifteen. Don't make a move." Yup, he was already mentally gone. Sighing, she rolled to face him as he rose from the bed.

"Problem?"

"Yes, an emergency." He finished buttoning his pants and hesitated a moment. Pulling his shirt on, he sat on the bed to put on his boots. He leaned over and brushed a soft kiss against her forehead. "I wouldn't leave if it wasn't important." His eyes searched hers, looking for what, she couldn't tell.

"We need to talk, Stephanie. Dinner tonight?"

Boy, did they ever need to talk, at least she did. She had a jumble of emotions racing through her, and no idea what to do with any of them. "Sure."

"Pick you up at seven?"

"Okay." His fingertips brushed the side of her face, then he bent to pick up his equipment, and he was gone. She heard the soft click of her door, and she was alone.

There was no way sleep was coming back anytime soon. Too many emotions were whirling around inside her, too many sensations, and too much confusion.

She released a deep sigh as she flopped back down onto the bed, clutching the pillow he'd used to her chest, breathing in his scent.

For two years, their relationship had been a game of cat and mouse – until that fateful night. She'd been trying to sleep when she'd heard her door click open. He'd come to the bedroom door and requested a light so that he could see her. He'd undressed and proceeded to collect his fee.

And worse, he'd been right. He'd played the role of Superman flawlessly and had ruined her for any other man. And worst of all, she still had no idea what he wanted from her.

**Dangerous Deals - Chapter 1**

_**One week later… **_

"Damn, girlfriend, you need to be getting some sleep. You know what time it is? You want me to talk to your man and tell him you need a break?" Stephanie hadn't even closed the office door yet and already she felt like turning around and heading back out.

"Thanks, Lula, but that isn't what's been keeping me up." It was only a small lie, hardly worth mentioning. In fact, it wasn't even a whole lie, more like half of one. Definitely didn't count.

"You sure? Cause I know just the woman who could help you out." Lula was almost preening. Stephanie knew who'd volunteer to help her out. The thought made her smile. Wonder what he'd think of the arrangement? The smile disappeared. Huh, that was the problem, at least most of it. Wondering what he thought about anything, but especially about them.

He'd been in her bed every night for the last week; not that she was complaining about that, but she was starting to feel dissatisfied. Not about their lovemaking, if you could even call it that. Well, she wanted to call it that. It was what he'd call it that had her lying awake until the early hours of the morning.

For an entire week, he'd been available, attentive, tender and magnificent in bed. What hadn't changed was his conversation level. She knew he wasn't Chatty Cathy, and never would be, but a little more verbal interaction would be nice. Like, who he was, where he came from, what he wanted, specifically what he wanted from her.

While her hormones were fully satisfied, her emotions were not. They'd gone from friends to lovers to… what? She couldn't explain it, even to herself, but there had been a subtle shift in their relationship, something beyond being fuck-buddies. She'd actually gotten up the courage to ask him, receiving his standard 100-watt smile and four-word sentence in reply. "_Patience, it's not time._"

Fine, it wasn't time. She could deal with that, right? She didn't really need to know more. She could wait. She didn't need to know what he wanted, besides the obvious. She was Stephanie Plum, the original 'go with the flow' woman. At least that was how she'd felt in the beginning. It was after they'd made love that she'd stay awake, watching him sleep, wondering.

Stephanie gave herself a mental wake-up call. If she got any further lost in thought, she'd fall asleep right here, and who knows what she'd be mumbling. Connie and Lula had been grilling her for the entire week for the details. So far, she'd managed to fend them off, but if she let some of those details slip they'd be like a terrier with a rat, no letting go.

Turning to Connie, she changed the subject. "So, any new skips?"

Connie nodded, pulling out a couple of files. "These two should be good for you. I'm waiting for Ranger on this one." She gestured toward a third file sitting to the side of her desk.

Stephanie sat on the couch opening her files. She read through them for a minute before being distracted by Lula's voice. "Speaking of the devil, his mighty fine ass is about to sashay right through our door."

Stephanie lifted her head just in time to see Ranger close the door behind him. Her mouth went dry, her heartbeat accelerated. This was the first time in the entire week that they'd been in the office at the same time, and she had no idea how she was supposed to act. The flow, Steph, go with the flow, she reminded herself. Take your cue from him.

"Ladies," Ranger nodded to Connie and Lula as he lifted the lone file from Connie's desk. Fine, Stephanie thought, two could play this game. She went back to reading her files, slowly simmering.

Connie and Lula stared and nodded back at him, mouths hanging halfway open. Stephanie could only imagine the speculation running through their minds. Ranger shook his head at their stupor and settled himself on the couch next to Stephanie.

"Morning again, Babe." His lips were close to hers, his voice low. "How do you want to play this?"

Stephanie's eyebrows rose. "Whatever you're comfortable with." Jeez, you'd think he would have thought it out. He always had a plan.

Ranger used one hand to caress the side of her face. His lips lightly met hers, brushing back and forth before locking on. It wasn't quite orgasmic, but if she let herself start remembering, it soon would be.

Pulling back, he flashed one of his brilliant smiles. "Dinner tonight?" At her nod, he smiled again. "Dress up, I'll be by at six." Pushing himself off the couch, he gave her ponytail a tug. "Later, Babe," and with a nod to Connie and Lula, "Ladies."

Three pairs of eyes tracked his progress out of the door and into the black SUV. The spell was broken when he pulled into traffic. "Damn, girlfriend, he kisses you like that in public, I really want to know what he does in private."

"Uh huh," Connie added her two cents. "And does Joe know?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "I have no idea what Joe does or doesn't know."

"Who cares if the cop knows? I'm more interested in the details. Spill, girlfriend." Lula had a look on her face that reminded her of someone watching a really, really good movie, and it was about to get to the best part.

"Oh no, you two, no way. It's personal and private and I'm not going to share. Besides, if I did, he'd probably ship me off to some third world country."

"Yeah, but you could be his personal sex slave there." Lula still had that dreamy look on her face.

Connie's face had a more speculative look. "Well, this is interesting. You've always shared before. What's so different now?"

Before Stephanie could get a word out of her mouth, Lula had snapped to attention. "You're right Connie. Steph here has never had a closed mouth before." Turning to face Stephanie squarely in the eyes, Lula continued, "So what's the deal, girlfriend? You in love?" Watching as Stephanie's face turned bright pink, Lula slapped her knee. "Damn, that's it! You're in love!"

Between the squeals of her friends, Stephanie managed to sputter, "No, I'm not. It's just that he's very private, you know that. I don't think he'd appreciate me filling you in with the details."

"Oh sure, Steph, right." Connie was trying to hold back her laughter. "Like that's ever stopped you before."

An hour later, Stephanie was seated in her car, checking the files on her skips, completely unable to concentrate. She still couldn't believe that Connie and Lula had given her such a hard time. Yet she'd managed to escape relatively unscathed with secrets preserved. Well, most of them. She'd had to drop a few hints to appease them, but they were both general and complimentary. Ranger shouldn't have a problem with that, she hoped.

The real problem was that both Connie and Lula had convinced themselves and each other that she was in love. Stephanie shook her head. She liked Ranger, she trusted him, he was a superhero both in and out of bed, but love? No, she wasn't in love. Okay, what was a word for more than like but less than love? With a lot of lust thrown in. Hmm, she was…she was…she still didn't know what she was. Maybe she'd have to buy a thesaurus to find the right word.

Damn, she needed to concentrate. Funds were getting low and these two skips would have to be brought in soon to make the rent. Infatuated! That was the word! Sexually infatuated. Good, she could skip the book and save twenty bucks. Helped the budget.

Back to the files. The first one looked the easiest. Paul Kennedy, 20, malicious destruction of property. Looked like he and his buddies got a little out of hand with a fraternity prank, no serious damage done. He probably had just forgotten his court date. Plus, a very big plus, he worked at the KFC franchise just a couple of miles away. Probably, Stephanie thought, she could catch lunch before bringing him in. Who knows what Ranger expected her to eat tonight?

Turning the car in the direction of both her quarries, Stephanie let her mind drift to Ranger and Joe as she drove. Connie had insisted that she must have Ranger's best interests more in mind than she'd ever had Joe's, this based on the fact, and it was a fact, that she'd always been willing to share the details of their sexual encounters.

Stephanie pondered for a few moments, finally deciding that no, it was more that Joe might get mad if he knew, but he'd never do more than yell. Besides, he'd written all about their youthful encounter on the walls at Mario's. Consider it payback.

With Ranger, she didn't know what to expect. She didn't know him well enough to gauge his reaction, although she suspected it would be disappointment. Even though he wasn't sharing an awful lot with her, he was sharing an intimate part of himself. She guessed he wouldn't take kindly to having the details broadcast. She trusted her instincts on that one.

Sighing, she pulled into the KFC parking lot. Time to deal with the immediate matter at hand. She took one last look at the photo of Kennedy and made her way into the restaurant. Sure enough, there he was, taking orders.

She waited in line for her turn, ordering extra crispy, potato wedges, and a Coke. Taking her meal back to a table, she studied Kennedy under her lashes as she ate. Small and scrawny, kind of nerdy looking. Probably give her a rough time, looks being deceiving and all.

Finishing her lunch, Stephanie made her way back to the counter. "Is the manager here?"

"Was there something wrong with your food? Is there anything I can help you with?" Kennedy asked, his eyes round with panic.

"No, the food was fine. I need to speak to the manager on another matter."

"Okay, hang on a minute." She really hoped the little twerp hadn't skipped out the back door. She gave a sigh of relief when Kennedy returned with an older man in tow.

"I'm the manager. May I help you?"

"Yes, I need to speak to you about a private matter." She glanced in Kennedy's direction.

"Get lost, Paul." When the kid had made his way behind the counter, Stephanie explained who she was and what she wanted.

"Thank God, just get the kid out of here. He's got to be the most inept kid I've ever hired." The manager led her through an 'Employees Only' door, and then called Kennedy to the back of the room.

Stephanie explained who she was, cuffed him, and led him out the back entrance. No fuss, no muss, and lunch too. Could it get any better?

Having safely escorted Kennedy to the waiting arms of the law, Stephanie was loitering around the front desk waiting for her body receipt when Carl Costanza came by.

"Hey Steph, how ya doing?" They chatted for a few moments. "You seen Joe lately?"

Stephanie started in surprise. "No, Carl, I haven't seen him for over a week, since, um, you know, since we broke up. Why?"

"Just curious. I haven't seen him for a couple of days and no one else I've talked to has either. Guess I was hoping he was holed up with you." Carl wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You know, doing the whole make up thing?"

Stephanie shook her head. "Sorry, Carl, can't help you. We're as done as a dry pot roast."

"Well, if you're sure about that, how about dinner tonight?"

"Sorry, Carl. Ranger and I have plans."

It was Carl's turn to be startled. "So that's the way the wind blows."

"Yup, that's the way."

"Joe isn't going to be too happy with it."

"Not my problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dangerous Deals - Chapter 2**

He watched with guarded interest as she turned her FTA over to Costanza. It was Carl's comment regarding Joe that caused him to move closer in order to hear her answer. Pretending to shuffle through his mail, he glanced up to catch a glimpse of her face when she angrily shot her answer back at Carl. This was his first up-close look at the woman everyone called The Bombshell Bounty Hunter and from the fire he saw in her eyes and that long curly hair, he hoped like hell it wasn't his last. He watched as she turned on the heel of her boot and stomped out of the door. He turned to face Carl, raised an eyebrow and nodded his head in Stephanie's direction.

"Who was that?" He asked Carl.

Carl studied the newly transferred officer, pausing before he answered. "Stephanie Plum. She's a bounty hunter."

This time he lifted both eyebrows and shot a quick smile in Carl's direction before turning to watch Stephanie steer the big blue Buick out of the parking lot. "She's a looker."

"Let me give you a few words of advice. Stay the hell away from her," Carl said.

"Married?" He asked.

"Worse," Carl answered. "She just called it quits with Morelli and has started dating Ranger Manoso."

"How's that worse?" Questioning furrows formed on the man's forehead as he faced Carl again.

Carl wasn't sure why he was sharing all this information with the new guy; maybe he just thought Stephanie didn't need any more trouble in her life. "I'm not sure Morelli believes it's over between them and Ranger has been hovering around her for the past couple of years. Either way, Stephanie Plum is off limits unless you feel like dying a painful death, something both men would be more than capable of inflicting and wouldn't think twice about doing it where she's concerned."

The man remained quiet for a moment. "I've heard a lot about this guy Morelli; haven't had a chance to meet him though. Is he around?" He looked at Carl.

"Joe's on a Federal assignment. Not sure when he'll be back." Carl hoped the man hadn't been paying attention to the conversation he and Stephanie were having.

"Thanks for the warning, something to keep in mind." He nodded to Carl and walked back to the oversized closet of an office that had been temporarily assigned to him. Closing the door behind him, he reached for the cell phone he kept hidden in the side pocket of his pants. Punching in a well-memorized number, he waited only two rings before his call was answered.

"What?" A stern, yet seductive female voice came from the other end.

"Got some info on Morelli." He answered in a low cautious voice: handing out information on a cop was always risky, even more so from inside the station. His eyes continue to dart to the door as he passed along the tidbits of information he'd gathered from Carl. He wiped the light covering of perspiration from his forehead as he waited for the woman to respond.

"That's it?" She shot back.

"What the fuck do you mean is that it? I've only been here three days; you know that it takes a while for the local boys to warm up to someone new." He spit back just as quickly.

"Federal assignment my ass. We wouldn't be digging through this two cent's worth of gossip if that were true." He heard her sigh and knew that she was rubbing her right temple trying to release some of the tension. "Call if you get anything else." She disconnected the call not waiting for a reply. The man breathed a sigh of relief and tucked his phone back in his pant's pocket.

Carl watched the new guy walk away as he wondered why he'd hesitated to answer the new guy's questions. Carl shrugged and turned back to his stack of never ending paperwork. Hell, it was probably just the fact that they guy wasn't local.

"Like the way he walks, Carl?" Eddie teased as he came up behind his friend.

"Shut the fuck up, Eddie," Carl snapped.

"Calm down, Carl, I didn't mean anything, but you did look pretty interested." Eddie laughed and stepped back as Carl turned to face him.

Carl stared at Eddie and then closed his eyes and shook his head. "Why the hell I still consider you a friend is beyond me." He turned to resume his desk duties and then he stopped and looked at Eddie again. "Hey, you seen Morelli around or heard about any special assignment he might be on?"

Eddie frowned with thought and then shook his head. "Nope. Why?"

"Just wondering. His mom was talking to my mom and she was upset because he'd missed her birthday dinner a couple of days ago. Said it was the first time ever," Carl answered. "Hell, I didn't think even Morelli was stupid enough to piss off his mother."

oOoOo

Ranger was in his zone as he drove back to his office after picking up the files on his latest round of skips. Talking with Vinnie had caused him to stay longer than he had intended and wasting time was something Ranger avoided at all costs. Thinking of all the time he and Stephanie would have to spend together now that she had rid her life of Morelli caused a wide smile to stretch across his face. If there had been anyone in the SUV with him, they would have stared at him in disbelief.

Ranger's eyes flicked to take in all his surroundings before he turned into the garage of his office building. Despite seeing Tank waiting for him as he pulled the SUV into his usual spot, Ranger's face still held a shadow of his earlier smile.

"Only one thing I know of that can put that look on your face." Tank couldn't help smiling as he looked at Ranger. Damn, it was great seeing Ranger looking relaxed and as happy as he'd ever seen him. Tank also knew that Ranger was planning something. Something that he wasn't willing to share with anyone, not even with his best friend. "How is she?"

Ranger's face lost all remaining traces of its smile as he looked at Tank. "Fine."

Tank held up his hands in surrender. " Take it easy. That's the answer I was looking for, boss."

Ranger relaxed his stare and slapped the new FTA files against Tank's chest. Tank took the files and smiled at his friend's reaction as he followed him into the elevator. Tank would bet everything he owned that his boss was in love. Head over heels in love with the one and only Stephanie Plum.

They exited the elevator and walked the short distance down the hall to the main office. Both men's attention was immediately drawn to the computer that was flashing an urgent e-mail notice. Stepping around Ranger, Tank sat down in front of the computer and entered his password. The flashing on the screen stopped and was instantly replaced by the contents of the e-mail. Tank scanned the message. "Shit." The tone of his curse caused Ranger to stop shuffling through his messages and look over at his friend.

"What?" Ranger asked and stepped closer to the computer.

"It seems that our boy Morelli landed in Washington D.C. four days ago, was picked up by a federal car and taken to an unmarked department house for a meeting. He was supposed to return that same day; another government car picked him up but he never made it back to the airport. Hasn't been seen since."

"Who'd you have watching him in D.C.?" Ranger nudged Tank aside so that he could see the message on the screen.

"Tommy C." Tank answered.

Ranger grunted in acknowledgment. "Tell him to find out what agency Morelli met with. I don't want him interfering with my plans." Ranger turned away from the computer and started shuffling his pile of messages again. "I'd like you and Lester to start the preliminaries on the new skips tonight." Ranger dropped the messages onto his desktop and picked up the pile of mail and started sorting through it.

"I take it you have plans for tonight," Tank asked casually, but moved his eyes as far as he could to watch Ranger out of the corner of his eye.

Ranger felt Tank's studying gaze and nodded, knowing that Tank would see the movement. Tank dropped his attempt at being coy and turned his chair around until it faced Ranger. "What else are you planning?" He laced the fingers of his large hands and rested them on top of the flat, hard surface of his stomach.

"Nothing that involves you." Ranger continued to avoid any eye contact with his friend. Tank was the only person close enough to Ranger who could read the few signs of emotion he allowed himself to have.

Tank waited a few minutes before he stood and walked towards the door of Ranger's office. "I guess you'll tell me when you're ready," he said over his shoulder as he walked away with a deep chuckle.

Ranger stood staring down at the mail he held in his hands, not seeing any of it. Finally, he dropped the bunch of envelopes down on his desk and sat down behind his desk. He turned his chair until he could stare out the window. Ranger didn't like keeping things from Tank, but this was way too personal. After spending that first night with Stephanie, Ranger knew he would never be able to give her up. This last week had been worth every frustrating day he had spent watching her being mistreated by Morelli. He knew Morelli had never hurt her physically; he would have killed him if Morelli had laid one hand on her. It was the emotional anguish Morelli had caused her and her inability to stand up to the Burg's expectations that had kept her in the relationship with Morelli. Now that she had stood up to Morelli and broken free from him, Ranger intended to keep him away from her as long as possible. Preferably forever if he could; at least that was his plan.

oOoOo

She tucked her long blond hair behind her ear as she removed one of her large gold earring before placing the phone against it. The phone call she was going to make would most likely be a long one. Might as well get as comfortable as possible; she would feel enough pain from the words that no doubt would be delivered to her from the other side of the conversation.

"Yeah." The word was said around the short stub of a cigar the man held in the corner of his mouth with clenched teeth.

"Just checking in," she replied.

"Got anything useful?" He asked.

She closed her eyes and in her mind she could see the impeccable old man sitting at his large desk. Nothing was ever out of place, nothing except the ever-present dusting of cigar ash on the front of his shirt. She relayed the meager amount of information she had and then waited for the ass ripping she knew would follow.

oOoOo

Stephanie climbed the stairs to her apartment and was almost to the second floor before she realized that she hadn't used the elevator. Damn. She and Ranger had only been together for eight days and already she was picking up his healthy habits. Next thing she knew, she'd probably be running and eating vegetables. She shuddered at the thought as she unlocked the door and dropped her purse on the small foyer table. She gave a quick look around the apartment before locking the door behind her.

All she wanted now was a hot bath and a nap. She smiled as she remembered her meeting with Ranger at the office that morning. Yep, she definitely needed a nice long nap so she'd have lots of energy for tonight!

She made her way into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water for her and a small chunk of carrot for Rex. She dropped the carrot and a couple of unsalted peanuts into the hamster's bowl. Rex scooted butt-first out of his soup can and stood up on his hind paws to look up at her. "Traitor, figures you'd take his side and turn healthy on me too." Rex twitched his black whiskers in agreement before darting across his cage to stuff his cheeks with her offerings.

Stephanie glanced over her shoulder and sighed at the frantic blinking of her answering machine. Shit. Might as well get it over with, she thought as she walked over and pressed the play button.

"Stephanie, this is your mother…" Stephanie hit the erase button. "Stephanie this is your mother…" Damn, her mother knew she'd ignore the first message. Stephanie hit the erase button again. "Steph, it's Mare. Call me later." Again, she pressed the erase button and then turned and headed for the bathroom. She could listen to the last few messages while she ran the water for her bath. The next message was from someone trying to sell her some insurance. She laughed at the thought of someone willingly offering to insure her. She waited until the water had reached the perfect temperature before she dumped in a large palmful of bubble bath crystals. She swirled the water around with her hand and felt her body relax when she breathed in the warm, moist, scented air rising up from the tub. The next message brought all the tension of the day back. She slammed her hand on the facet, turning the water off. She slapped her hands over the back pockets of her jeans to wipe away the bubbles as she crept back into the kitchen to stare at her answering machine.

With a feeling of dread, Stephanie replayed the message.

"Umm, Stephanie. This is Terri Gilman. I need your help. It's about Joe. Call me as soon as you can… please. It's important."

Stephanie replayed the message two more times. Finally, she just sat down on the floor and tried to think. What the hell was going on? Terri was asking _her_ for help? What the hell was wrong with her 'family' network? Now that she thought about it, several people had asked her about Joe today. Joe had disappeared several times before and no one had seemed worried about him. Why was this time different? She sat for a few more minutes thinking about everything and then decided she could think just as well in a hot bath. She started stripping as she walked back to the bathroom. Maybe she should mention Terri's call to Ranger. No, better to speak with Terri first. Stephanie had other things she wanted to _discuss_ with Ranger!

oOoOo

The smell of dirt was the first thing Joe noticed as he regained consciousness. Then he felt the pain and tasted the blood. He tried to move to relief the pain. The pain seared stronger through his body, causing his mind to go dark again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dangerous Deals - Chapter 3**

Stephanie tried to relax as she played her fingers through the bubbles icing the top of her bath: her mind was in a tumult. She _really_ wanted to be relaxed tonight at dinner with Ranger. So far in this relationship, they'd only spent time at her apartment, in her bed. She knew that him asking to take her out to somewhere nice was significant and she planned on looking very, very nice.

Just as the kiss this morning in the office was significant. He wasn't trying to hide their relationship, whatever he considered it to be. Could he possibly have thought she wanted to hide it? Could this be his way of 'legitimizing' it? Why was she even worrying it to death? The flow, Steph, the flow.

Besides, while it might be her most important problem, it wasn't her most immediate problem. What the hell did Terri want? _Terri_, for God's sake, who wanted something from her, something to do with Joe, of all people. Hadn't Terri heard? Stephanie was pretty sure that everyone in Trenton plus all the surrounding counties knew she and Joe had called it quits. After all, it had been over a week. Most likely people in Europe knew by now.

Sighing, she gave in. There was only one way to find out. Pulling the plug, she got up and began to dry off.

oOoOo

"Ranger?" Tank tried to stop his forehead from lifting in surprise. Ranger was still sitting in the same position as an hour ago, the mail still unsorted and unopened. If it wasn't work that had him so zoned out, it could only be one other thing… make that person. "We've received a little more information on Joe."

Ranger turned his head in acknowledgement, his face blank. No clues to where his mind's been traveling, Tank thought. No surprise there. Whatever was going on, Ranger was playing it close to the vest.

"Tommy C. called. Morelli was at a Justice Department safe house."

Ranger's brow arched. "Interesting. Does he know why?"

"Nope, still working on it. Doesn't know how or where he's disappeared to either."

"Shit." This time Tank's brow rose before he caught himself.

"Care to share why this is so important?" Ranger shot him an annoyed glance. "Does it tie in with anything we're connected to, or is it more… personal?"

Ranger closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. "It's personal." Opening his eyes, he shot a look one-degree under a glare at his friend. "Very personal, and very important to me."

Tank smiled. So, it wasn't work. Door number two was the correct choice. This was beyond interesting. This was totally intriguing, and very, very funny. Not only was Ranger in love, he was jealous! The smile grew wider until it erupted into a full-blown laugh.

Ranger's face dropped the last degree. "That amuses you?"

Tank brought his laughter under control, but it took a few moments and a lot of effort. "No, not the fact that it's personal, but the reason why." He couldn't quite wipe the grin from his face.

"And that would be what?"

Tank snorted another laugh. "I can't believe it. You're fucking jealous." His laughter threatened to break out again.

Ranger stared, face again neutral. "No, not jealous… cautious." That stopped Tank's laughter abruptly.

"You think he's working on something that involves Stephanie? Something he'll suck her into?" The thought of that was so far from funny. None of the guys had faith in Morelli when it came to Stephanie's best interests.

Ranger shook his head. "No. I just don't need him in my sandbox right now."

Tank stared. Any words he might have been about to speak were choked off. He wondered if Ranger knew what he'd just revealed. Giving a slight headshake, Tank answered his own question. Of course he knew, Ranger never gave anything away unless he wanted to.

Tank leaned back, lacing his hands behind his head, his eyes searching his friend's face. "You're serious about her, aren't you." It wasn't a question.

Ranger's eyes bore into Tank's, two points of intense energy drilling through their target. A look Ranger used only when everything was at stake. "Find Morelli. The sooner the better."

oOoOo

He picked up the phone, then put it back down. Shit, this was one call he didn't want to make. He knew exactly how unhappy she would be.

He leaned his chair back from his desk and reviewed the problem in front of him. There was no way to get out of making the call, no question of that. But phrasing could be everything. He left the chair to pace, thinking as he went. When the pacing no longer helped, he returned to the desk and began flipping a pen. That brought no inspiration.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. Screw the phrasing; he just wanted this over with. Stabbing in the numbers, he waited for the answering click on the other end.

"It's me. I may have more information."

Her voice was brusque and impatient. "May have? You're not paid for 'may haves'."

"I thought you wanted whatever I got, confirmed or not. If you'd rather not hear it…" he trailed off with a smug smile.

"Give." She snapped at him impatiently.

He smiled. Of course she wanted to hear it. She was just pissed that it wasn't verified. "It's possible that Morelli is in Washington."

"Possible? You don't know for sure?"

He could picture her in his mind. If she had a pencil nearby, it would be snapped in half at this point. Her jaw would be locked tight, fingers drumming on her desk. All in all, a pleasant image, one he'd like to prolong.

"Just something I caught in passing, nothing definite." Maybe he _could_ prolong it. The thought gave him a great deal of pleasure.

"I think you'd better tell me exactly what it was you heard in passing and who said it." If her jaw locked any tighter, she wouldn't be able to speak. As it was, he could tell she was speaking through clenched teeth.

"I don't know who said it, I don't know all the local's names yet, but as I was walking by, one of the detectives was talking to a uniform. Said he'd thought Morelli was in Washington again. That's it, that's all I heard."

There was silence from the other end for several seconds. "Keep your ears open. I want to know for sure, and I want to know it soon." Once again, the phone clicked in his ear.

Great, he thought. And just how am I supposed to do that? No one was saying much of anything, and they sure weren't saying it to him. Maybe he should try and find out where some of them hung out when their shift was over. Possibly lips would be a little looser off duty, especially if they perceived him to be just another one of the guys trying to unwind, hopefully over a pitcher of beer.

The one thing he didn't understand was why she was relying on him to get confirmation. Her network reached further than that of the local station house. She should be able to get the information a lot easier than he could through these channels.

Tucking his phone away, he pushed away from his desk. Time to make nice and friendly with the locals.

oOoOo

He picked up the phone on the first ring, cigar still clenched between his teeth. "Yeah." He listened as she relayed the news. Letting his mind drift, he pictured her. Smooth and sleek, long blond hair carefully coiffed, and nervous, very nervous.

He continued to listen, the reason for her nerves became clear. He broke in on her, mid-sentence. "Confirm it."

Disconnecting, a grim smile appeared on his face. She never had been objective when it came to this particular problem. Looked like some things never changed. He hoped she found her objectivity quickly. She's always been reliable in the past. He'd hate to think that was no longer true.

oOoOo

Stephanie eyed the phone with narrowed eyes. She really didn't want to make this call. There was no love lost between her and Terri, especially when it came to the subject of Joe Morelli. The phone rang as she reached for it; startled, she jumped back and grabbed her chest.

"Damn it!" She yelled as she grabbed the phone. Terri's voice came through before she could say hello.

"Why haven't you returned my call?"

"Well, hi to you too, Terri." Stephanie couldn't think of a single reason to be nice, or to tell Terri the truth. "I just got in. I was listening to my messages when you called." Stephanie stuck her tongue out at the phone.

"I think Joe might be in trouble. I need your help. Can we talk?"

Stephanie pulled the phone from her ear and stared at it in astonishment. She couldn't really be hearing what she thought she was hearing. Could she? Terri's disembodied voice shouting "Hello, Hello?" brought the phone back to her ear.

"Um, Terri, why would you call me about Joe? For that matter, why would you call me for any kind of help?" As far as she knew, Terri was one of the people who didn't hold her abilities in high regard.

Terri blew out an impatient breath. "Look, I know you and Joe broke up, but next to me, you're the person who knows him best. You're also lucky the way you stumble into situations and information."

Stephanie was all set to get huffy when Terri's voice broke in again. "Stephanie, please, I think Joe might be in real trouble."

Well, shit. Even though she and Joe had broken up, they had known each other most of their lives. Right now they weren't on friendly terms, but Stephanie hoped one day they could be again. She cared for Joe, just not in the way you should to marry. Sighing, she asked, "What's the problem?"

The relief in Terri's voice was palpable. "I don't think it's wise to discuss this on the phone. We need to meet."

"Now?" Stephanie checked the clock and groaned; she'd have to call Ranger and ask him to pick her up a little later.

"Yes, now." Terri was quiet for a moment. "Please."

Okay, that wasn't quite begging, but it was close. And when she found out what fool in Trenton had announced that she was a sucker for _please_ she'd make an exception and load her gun to shot them." Okay, where?"

After making arrangements to meet Terri, she dialed Ranger's cell. His voicemail picked up and she sighed with relief as she left a message. "Hi, it's me. Something's come up and I need to meet someone. Can you pick me up at eight? Thanks." That done Stephanie ran into her bedroom and threw on a pair of jeans and T-shirt, grabbed her keys, and headed out the door.

oOoOo

Ranger had just stepped out of the shower and was toweling off when the message light on his phone started blinking. He hit the play button. As he listened, a scowl darkened his handsome features. Putting the phone down, he thought for a moment. "Fuck."

He picked up the phone, angrily punching in a series of numbers. "Got a job for you."

oOoOo

Awareness came back gradually. The dirt and the blood were still with him, as was the pain. Moving slower this time, Joe managed to work himself into a sitting position and looked around. He saw nothing. He brought his hand close to his face, just making out the shape of his fingers.

He blew out a nervous breath, he wasn't blinded, he thought, but in some kind of a place that had no light source.

Pulling himself to his feet with great care, he stood weak and swaying. When his equilibrium stabilized, he began to move forward, his arms extended.

It was time to explore his surroundings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dangerous Deals - Chapter 4**

Stephanie parked the Buick next to Terri's new sleek black Jaguar convertible. She wasn't sure if she should take the stark contrast between the automobiles as an indication of things to come or just open the Buick's heavy door all the way, allowing it to dent the other car's door. Deciding she should behave like a grown-up for once, she opened the car door, being careful not to hit the other car with it. She swung her purse into position on her shoulder and closed and locked the Buick.

As she walked up to the door to the deli, Stephanie realized that her mouth wasn't watering at the thought of pastrami on rye. Damn, she was more nervous than she thought. She saw Terri as soon as she entered; hard to miss someone who looked that perfect.

Stephanie hooked her purse on the back of the chair opposite Terri and then sat down. Both women looked at each other in silence; each seemed to be waiting for the other one to speak. Stephanie figured since she had acted like an adult with the car door that she might as well try another adult thing Ranger was constantly reminding her she needed to practice: patience. Finally Terri lowered her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thanks for coming," Terri said softly, keeping her eyes downcast.

"You're welcome." Stephanie wiped her damp palms over the top of her thighs. She could feel some of her nervousness leaving. Okay Steph, patience worked the first time, keep quiet and let her tell you what this is all about.

Terri raised her eyes to meet Stephanie's. "I'm really worried about Joe."

"Why?" Stephanie asked.

"He's gone and no one seems to know where he is." Terri's voice remained soft, but the even tone of her words made them easy to understand but not able to be overheard by the next table.

Before she could stop herself, Stephanie released a sharp accusing laugh. "That's his specialty. Well, that and… never mind. I just saw him last week. What's so different this time?"

Terri circled her fingertip around the rim of the untouched cup of coffee sitting in front of her. "He usually calls before he leaves town for a job. He doesn't want me to worry."

Stephanie felt her entire body turn to cold hard stone, including the small piece of her heart that was still in love with Joe. All those times he just disappeared on her, never telling her a damn thing. "That lousy son of a bitch." She spit each word out between tightly clinched teeth. "He should be easy to find, Terri, just turn over the nearest rock. He'll be there." Stephanie stood and was about to get her purse when Terri reached across the table and grabbed her arm.

"It wasn't because he loved me." Her words froze Stephanie's movements. "We've worked together several times. We've made enemies, the kind that tends to send you away on a permanent vacation. He did it to protect our cover." Terri let go of Stephanie's arm. "That's the reason I'm worried."

Stephanie stood thinking, unsure whether to walk out or to sit back down. Go with the flow, Steph. The flow. Hell, this wasn't the flow; this was a freaking tidal wave! Sighing with resignation, Stephanie sat back down.

"Why me, Terri? Why not use your family connections?" Stephanie asked.

"Let's just say that some of the jobs I've helped Joe with have been a little close to home." Terri answered. "Joe's been gone for five days. No one at the station seems to know anything. He didn't make arrangements for anyone to take care of Bob."

"Oh my god, where's Bob?" Stephanie interrupted.

Terri smiled. "He's okay, I took him to my house. Joe's going to have to replace his couch and chair whenever he gets home." The smile vanished from her face and worry filled her eyes. "The only thing I've been able to find out is that he flew down to Washington D.C. and was supposed to return that night. He never got on the return flight."

Stephanie saw the worry in Terri's eyes and for the second time during their meeting, Stephanie felt her body go cold. Terri loved Joe. Really loved him. Afraid that Terri would be able to read the surprise on her face, Stephanie looked down at the table. She put that thought aside and asked the question that she had been trying to answer ever since she had listened to Terri's message.

"Why me? Why do you think I can help you?" Stephanie asked.

"Like I said, you're the best when it comes to tripping over that little piece of missing information and you have the most unusual talent for getting people to open up to you." Terri smiled and shook her head from side to side. "Amazing, but true."

Stephanie frowned, unsure if she should be flattered or pissed. "I'm assuming that you've asked all the usual guys at the station."

Terri nodded in confirmation. "I've got a contact on the inside who's working on another problem and he's passing along anything he hears."

The two women fell silent again. Stephanie glanced at her watch and shot out of her chair. "Damn!" She grabbed her purse. "I've got to go! I'll let you know if I 'trip' over anything helpful." She tried to keep the sarcastic tone from her voice as she headed for the door.

"Stephanie?" Stephanie stopped and looked over her shoulder at Terri. "Thanks for being such a good friend to Joe, he's very lucky." Stephanie didn't know what to say so she just nodded. "He never cheated on you with me." Terri spoke the words so low that Stephanie almost asked her to repeat them before she realized that she had heard them. Shit, now she really didn't know what to say; she just looked at Terri for another minute and then turned and walked out the door.

Terri allowed her body to sag back against the chair as she watched Stephanie pull that blue monstrosity out of the parking lot. She hadn't expected the meeting to go as well as it had, she'd expected Stephanie to be more vindictive. Thank God she wasn't, because if Terri's gut feelings were right, Joe was in major trouble and the longer it took to find him, the greater his chances of dying.

oOoOo

Tank watched Stephanie pull her car out of the parking lot of the deli and turn in the direction of her apartment. He pressed Ranger's number into his cell phone, barely getting the phone to his ear before he heard "Yo."

"She just left and is heading back to her apartment." Tank carefully made a U-turn in order to follow her. "Proud of her, man."

"Why?" Ranger asked, sounding a little confused.

"She met with an enemy for twenty minutes without creating one of her infamous situations," Tank chuckled.

Ranger smiled. "Stay with her just to make sure she goes home and then come on back."

Ranger disconnected the call. Except for putting on his suit jacket, he was ready for their date. He stood looking out the window as he reviewed the happenings of the last hour. When he first listened to her message, he had thought… thought what? That she was going to meet Joe? Just thinking about it caused his stomach to knot. Damn it, Tank was right. He was jealous! Ranger closed his eyes as he tried to come to terms with yet another new emotion. Except for his daughter, he had never loved anyone as deeply as he loved Stephanie.

He opened his eyes when he heard the soft beep of the security system and looked at the monitor. He saw Tank waiting for the garage door to open so that he could pull in his SUV. Ranger smiled. Tank's return meant that Stephanie was back home safe and getting ready for their date. Ranger felt a tightening in his body, though this time it wasn't in his stomach but a little lower.

oOoOo

He watched as two uniforms standing outside in the parking lot of the police station were approached by a third one. They displayed the relaxed kind of friendship only years of knowing each other could create. He knew the first names of two of the men, Carl and Eddie. The third guy he'd seen around the station but hadn't met. No time like the present he thought.

"Carl, Eddie," he called and lifted his hand in a wave. He took the return waves as a signal it was okay to join the little group. "Don't want to hold you guys up, but is there someplace close by to grab a beer and something to eat?"

"Pino's. We're on our way there now. Why don't you join us?" Carl asked.

"You don't mind?" The man asked, making sure to add a hopeful sound to it.

"No. Most of us stop off there before heading on home. Oh, have you met Big Dog?" Eddie asked.

"Don't believe I've had the pleasure. Nice to meet you." The man reached out to shake Big Dog's hand. "My name's Murdock."

Big Dog smiled as he shook the man's hand. "Where you from?"

"Just moved here from Boston," Murdock answered. "You from here?"

"All my life. All of us grew up here." Big Dog waved his hand to include Carl and Eddie.

"Now I know Pino's is the place to go. And to show my thanks, the first round is on me." Murdock smiled.

"You're on!" Replied the three men together.

Without another word each man got into his car. Murdock waited until the last man had left the parking lot before he pulled out to follow. He hoped like hell that this place had decent food because he really was hungry. With any luck, he could cover two things at once; dinner and learn some more about Joe Morelli's disappearance.

oOoOo

Stephanie rushed into her apartment, throwing her purse onto the floor and kicking off her shoes even before shutting the door. She started pulling off her top when she remembered she hadn't locked the door. She retraced her steps and secured both locks. It wasn't fear of intruders that caused her to lock the door; hell, it seemed everyone she knew could pick a lock. It was Ranger's safety lecture that she was trying to avoid. Safe and secure, Stephanie raced into her bedroom to get ready.

Flinging the doors to her closet wide open, she started moving hangers back and forth as much as the small space allowed. Lord, in my next life let me have a walk-in closet, she thought. Settling on two dresses, she pulled them out and laid them on the bed. One was black and off the shoulder, the other was a deep scarlet red and almost backless. Either one would look great with the new pair of FMPs she had just purchased as a 'get over that lousy bastard' present. Good thing she had bought them before she had her little meeting with Terri. If she knew then what she knew now about Joe and Terri, she would probably have bought a pair of Keds instead of the FMPs. Stephanie shuddered at the thought.

Stripping the rest of her clothes off, she bent down to pick up the pile of clothes that had formed at her feet. She wasn't your usual Burg housekeeper, but she did realize that keeping a clear path from the door to the bed was very important. Heaven forbid either she or Ranger would trip and hurt something before they reached the bed!

Glancing in the mirror, Stephanie was overjoyed to see that the goddess of good hairdos had granted her wish. Her hair had fallen into large loose curls and the frizzies had stayed away. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now to do her makeup.

oOoOo

Ranger pulled his Mercedes into the parking space next to the Buick. He was going to have to call Al and ask him to speed up the work on Stephanie's car. He wasn't sure which of them hated that Buick more, him or Stephanie. She was just too easy to spot in the damn thing. Before opening the car door, he reached into the backseat to grab the two dozen long stem roses.

oOoOo

Stephanie was repositioning one of her thigh highs when the doorbell rang. Shit, who could that be? Now was not the time for visitors. She smoothed that short bottom half of the tight black dress back down over her hips and picked up the left shoe, carrying it as she went to answer the door. She looked out the peephole and saw Ranger's face. Even with the distortion of the peephole, he looked gorgeous. She unlocked the locks and opened the door.

"Hi." Stephanie had started to make a smart remark about why he just didn't pick the locks until she opened the door and came face to face with him. He was too gorgeous for words and her eyes hadn't even left his face. Shit, her underwear was already wet!

"May I come in?" Ranger asked, handing her the roses.

"Wow, these are beautiful! Thank you!" Stephanie gushed as she breathed in the scent of the roses. "Let me put them in some water."

Ranger stepped inside, blocking Stephanie's path to the kitchen. He waited until he had her full attention and then kissed her.

Closing her eyes as he kissed her, Stephanie felt the wetness of her underwear reach the saturated stage. She stood there with her eyes closed even after Ranger ended the kiss.

"Babe?" Ranger asked with a touch of a smile in his voice.

"Oh, sorry." Stephanie's eyes popped open and she felt the blush warming her cheeks. "I'll be right back." She averted his eyes as she hobbled into the kitchen, one shoe on and the other one dangling from two fingers as she wrapped both hands around the large bouquet.

His eyes drifted down her body. She placed the flowers on the counter top then steadied her hips against the edge of the counter and lifted her foot to put on one of the sexiest high heels Ranger had ever seen. He caught a glimpse of the black lace on the top of her hose before she smoothed her dress back into position and turned away from him to attend to the flowers.

Without thinking he closed the distance between them and pulled her in tight against him. "You look beautiful tonight, Babe." He shifted her body a little to the side and kissed her again. This time the kiss was deep and intimate, their mouths hungry for the passion that was growing between them. He forced himself to end the kiss before he lost control. Never before had a woman caused him to react this way. Never.

oOoOo

Joe managed to walk around the perimeter of the room before the pain returned with such force that he collapsed onto the dirt floor. God, he was thirsty. He had no idea where he was or how long he had been unconscious. The only thing he knew for sure was that his ass was in deep trouble. The last thing he remembered was leaving the meeting he'd had with the Justice Department and getting in the car waiting to take him back to the airport. Just remembering that much caused his head to pound and his vision to blur. He dropped his head back until it came to rest against the wall. He could feel darkness overtaking him again, whether it was the darkness of sleep or unconsciousness he wasn't sure and he really didn't care, he'd just be grateful to escape the pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dangerous Deals - Chapter 5**

"Ranger. This is so, so…extravagant." Words nearly failed her. She'd never been to such an exclusive, elegant restaurant.

Smiling at her, Ranger raised his glass of seltzer to her in a toast. "My pleasure, Stephanie. Glad you approve."

Stephanie returned her wineglass to the table and glanced around. The lighting was low; candles flickered, casting soft reflections over the other dinners sitting at the well-spaced tables. The sounds of an orchestra came from the dance floor in an adjoining room. Soft, mellow strains of love songs and timeless favorites.

Romantic, intimate, and very classy. A wave of unease shivered across her back. "Do you come here often?"

Ranger studied her before answering. "Never been here before, but it comes highly recommended."

Stephanie felt the small band of tension in her neck give way. She'd had visions of him here with a variety of women. The thought had made her sad, a little wistful.

Ranger chose that moment to exercise his ESP. "Don't worry, Babe, there hasn't been anyone important enough to bring here."

Feeling the flush creeping from her chest to her face, Stephanie lowered her eyes, embarrassed that he could read her thoughts with such ease, but she was pleased with the answer. Trying to redirect the focus from her embarrassment, she asked, "Do you dance?"

Ranger gave her the 100-watt smile. "I'm Cuban, Stephanie, dancing is part of our culture. Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to!" That way, if she said anything else stupid she could hide her head on his shoulder and maybe he wouldn't notice. She'd also have the added benefit of being able to hold his body close.

Ranger pushed his chair away from the table and made his way to her side, pulled her chair back with one hand and offered her his other when she stood. Stephanie smiled at him and their eyes lingered. He placed his warm hand in the small of her back and guided her to the dance floor. They began in the conventional style; one arm wrapped loosely around the other's waist, the other arm bent at the elbow, fingers entwined. As the music switched to a romantic tune complete with moaning saxophone, Ranger's other hand dropped to her waist, pulling her in tighter, their bodies melding, swaying to the music.

Stephanie dropped her head to his shoulder. "Mmmmm, you dance very well, Mr. Manoso."

"As do you, Ms. Plum." He dropped a soft kiss on the top of her head.

As they moved to the rhythm, Stephanie's mind drifted. Random thoughts, like how good this felt, wrapped in Ranger's arms, like how she never wanted this to end, like how… Whoa! Where did that thought come from?

"Babe?" Stephanie lifted her head to look at him. "Something wrong?"

Digging her face back into his shoulder, she mumbled, "No, just something I forgot. Nothing that can't wait." Like maybe forever. She was so grateful when he didn't pursue it.

Resolving not to make the same mistake twice, she refused to think anymore, giving herself over to drinking in the sensations of being here with him like this. The feel of his body, the scent of his skin, the pressure of his arms around her waist, the pressure of his…uh oh. This was a problem.

How could they continue to dance with _that_ rubbing against her? Hell, how could he continue to even move, especially so gracefully? Would anyone notice if she started to drip and drool? As if, once again, he were reading her thoughts, Ranger pulled her even tighter. He brought his lips next to her ear, and she could feel his smile.

"Relax. Enjoy," he whispered. He gave her earlobe a soft nip before he pulled his lips away.

Stephanie barely suppressed a groan. Enjoy? Absolutely. Relax? Not in this lifetime.

By the time they finished their third dance, the erotic rubbing and swaying had her moaning into his shoulder. The closeness of their bodies allowed her to feel his accelerated heartbeat and erratic breathing. She knew it had nothing to do with the exertion of dancing.

"I don't know about you, but I think it's time to return to our table." She raised her head and gave him an inquiring look. "Our dinner is probably ready, and I'm famished."

Ranger, hungry? That was a first. Ranger chuckled at the look of confusion on her face. "If we don't move apart now, I won't be held responsible for dragging you to the floor and taking you right here."

"Oh."

"Oh." With a killer smile, he guided her back to the table. They hadn't been seated more than a minute, just enough time for her to take a cooling sip of water, when their dinner was delivered.

Their conversation was light, just a little chitchat, and a few appreciative comments about the food. Stephanie used the quiet time to mull over her meeting with Terri. By the time they'd finished the meal and ordered dessert, she'd made a decision. After all, this was Ranger, the man she trusted most, whose opinion she valued.

"Ranger, there's something I want to run by you, see what you think." He studied the seriousness showing on her face and nodded.

"Terri Gilman called me today and asked me to meet her." Ranger cocked his eyebrow as a request for her to continue. "It seems that Joe hasn't been seen for a few days and she's worried about him."

"And this concerns you why?" His face had gone expressionless, his voice tight.

Stephanie hurried through the rest of her conversation with Terri. "Have you heard any talk in the streets about Joe?"

At least he could give her an honest answer to that question. "No. If you want I can ask around."

"Thanks, Ranger I'd really appreciate it."

Ranger's brows furrowed, his features clouding. He was quiet for a moment before he asked, his voice soft. "Why is this so important to you, Stephanie?" She understood what he was asking and chose her words with care.

"Ranger, even though Joe and I aren't a couple anymore, and never will be again, he's still a friend. He's still important to me, and always will be." She hoped that was clear.

Ranger sat impassively, considering her words. "Maybe there's something I can do." He looked at her a long moment before flashing one of his bone-melting smiles. "You understand there might be a price for the services?"

Stephanie flushed, thinking of the outcome of their last deal. "Understood." She smiled back at the look of surprise on his face at her use of his standard one word answer.

"Come on, let's grab one more dance before we leave." He smiled and reached across the table for her hand.

oOoOo

"Hey, it's me. Got a bit more info for you."

"What?" Her voice was short and curt, the tension emanating from that one short word was unmistakable.

"It's definite about Morelli being in Washington. He met with the Justice Department and was scheduled to return that same day. He never made it to the airport." He waited several long moments for a reply.

"Shit."

"Yeah, shit."

OOoOo

She stabbed the number into her phone. Damn, he wasn't going to be a happy man, and she really hated to be the one to put him in that state.

"Yeah."

"More information, none of it good. Morelli met with the Justice Department."

A long silence ensued. "I want to know why, and I want to know soon." The phone disconnected.

Still holding the empty phone to her ear, she thought, "Yeah, don't we all. And yesterday would have been good. Tomorrow might be too late."

oOoOo

The last dance had been slow and sensuous. The ride back to her apartment was long and torturous. They'd barely made it through her apartment door before his lips were exploring her lips and her neck with soft kisses. Both his hands, and hers, were doing their own exploration.

Ranger's nimble fingers had just started to unzip her dress when they were startled by a knock on the door. He raised his eyebrow in question. Stephanie shook her head in bewilderment. Motioning her to stay put, he made his way to the door, gun drawn.

As he looked through the peephole, Stephanie saw his look turn to one of puzzlement, then concern. Leaving his gun out, but down by his leg, he unlocked the door. "Terri. What brings you here at this time of night?"

Stephanie heard the response from the other side of the door. "Ranger. I wasn't expecting to find you here. I need to speak with Stephanie."

Turning back to Stephanie, Ranger asked, "Do you wish to speak with Ms. Gilman?"

Stephanie's first instinct was to say no. Twice in a day was two too many times. Besides, she had other plans that so did not include Terri or any third party for that matter. Stephanie sighed and nodded her head for Terri to enter to her apartment, it had to be important.

Ranger ushered her in. "Stephanie, I need to talk to you about that earlier situation we discussed." Terri looked pointedly at Ranger.

"It's okay, Terri, I told Ranger about it and he's going to do some checking with his sources." Stephanie motioned for Terri to take a seat as she settled herself onto the couch. Ranger remained standing, leaning against the living room wall.

"I received some new information concerning Joe. It seems he had a meeting with the Justice Department…" Stephanie's eyebrow shot up "…and he disappeared on his way back to the airport. While he was in a government car."

Stephanie thought for a moment. "That would seem to indicate that he's still meeting with government people. I don't understand what the problem is."

"The problem is that no one at Justice knows anything about it. They swear he didn't leave in one of their vehicles."

"Well, maybe they don't want to acknowledge it. Maybe it's something that needs to be kept very quiet."

"No, that's not it. My source is very reliable. If he says it's so, it is. Something happened to Joe, and it's not good. Plus, I still haven't heard from him."

Stephanie digested the information for a moment. "Okay. Let's suppose your information is correct. I still don't understand what you want from me. It's not like I know anyone in Washington who'd be willing to talk to me."

Terri looked exasperated. "The locale may have changed, but my reasons for asking you to help haven't. People still open up to you, and you can stumble over information there as well as you can here."

"So what is it you're asking me? Specifically."

"I'm asking you to come with me to Washington to try and find Joe. He's in trouble, and he needs help. I'm as sure of that as I am that I'm sitting in your living room."

Stephanie sat and thought for a moment, then turned an inquiring face toward Ranger. He looked back, his own face betraying no sign of what he was thinking.

"Your call, Babe."

Stephanie closed her eyes, thinking fast and hard. "Okay, I'll go. If Joe's really in trouble, I'd never forgive myself if he got hurt. Or worse. When do we leave?"

Terri blew out a breath of relief. "Vito has offered the use of his plane. We can leave in an hour. Can you make that?"

Stephanie nodded. "I'll meet you there."

Terri left as soon as she and Stephanie firmed up on the details of the trip.

Once she was gone, Stephanie approached Ranger and slipped her hand into his. "I'm really sorry."

Ranger gave her hand a squeeze, "So am I, Babe."

"For Terri to come to me, she's _really_ worried." Stephanie pulled her hand from his and started pacing between the couch and the chair. "And I have a feeling she's right."

"Gotta go with your instincts. They've always been good."

Stephanie flushed with pleasure. That meant a lot, coming from Ranger. "Yeah, well my instincts might be good, but I'm a little deficient on the tactical end."

She drew a breath and screwed up her courage. "Will you help us on this, Ranger? I know you have ways of finding out information that isn't supposed to be found, and I'd feel a lot better having you as backup."

Before he could reply, she rushed on. "I know Joe isn't your favorite person, but I'd consider it a personal favor." She smiled. "I'll even pay your price, although since you're _getting it for free_, as my grandmother would say, it's seems kind of moot."

Ranger crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her. A plan was forming in his mind, the perfect plan to keep Joe out of the way, permanently. A slow smile spread over his face. "You're right, it would be moot. And since this is a much bigger favor, it requires a larger fee."

He stepped closer and whispered his 'fee'.

Stephanie recoiled, staring at him in shock. "You can't be serious?" All traces of his smile were gone as he stood facing her. "Are you?"

"Completely."

Stephanie found her voice climbing both in pitch and volume. "You can't be serious."

He met her rising panic with the same, deliberate calmness. "Completely."

She knew her mouth was hanging open, but she just couldn't seem to close it.

Pressing her back further into the chair, as if it could somehow create more space between them, she whispered, "You're crazy." She shook her head. "Really fucking, out of your mind crazy."

He smiled, a smile that held no trace of humor or amusement. "That's probably accurate. But I'm still serious."

Stephanie tried to recover from the astonishment. "I think you'd better leave now. I have a plane to catch." Just go, she thought, please, just leave.

Ranger moved toward the door. Reaching it, he turned back to face her. "The offer's good anytime. You need me, you know how to reach me." He opened the door and slipped out, leaving Stephanie in the residuals of her shock. She couldn't believe she'd trusted him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dangerous Deals - Chapter 6**

Feeling the wings of the plane dip as the plane started its descent, Stephanie was awakened from her light but restless sleep. Ever since reaching puberty, she had used sleep as a heightened means of denial and right now she needed the highest level she had ever needed in her life.

That son of a bitch. How dare he? What did he think she was? A slave? A piece of ass for sale? Tears welled in her eyes. And to think she had trusted him. Trusted him with her life. Trusted him to be there when she needed him. Trusted him to help her with her problems. Trusted him… with everything. Shit.

She squeezed her eyes closed, trying to keep the tears from falling. What was wrong with her that she always seemed to pick the wrong man to fall in love with? First Dickie … Stephanie's eyes shot open, the tears replaced by wide-eyed shock. Fall in love with? Other than her father, she couldn't think of one man she had ever truly loved; let alone fallen in love with. So where had _that_ thought come from?

And why in the hell was she so upset with Ranger? He had only made the offer - she hadn't accepted the deal. She wasn't even thinking of accepting the deal. Or was she? Maybe her anger was stemming from a subconscious desire to accept Ranger's deal. Shit. Psychology 101 Manoso Style. She felt the plane's wheels touchdown and turned in her seat to look straight ahead. She needed a nap; a long Rip Van Winkle type of nap.

"Stephanie?" Terri asked. "You awake?"

"Yeah, sorry," Stephanie replied.

"Let's go," Terri's words were sharp with tension as she stood and grabbed her small carry-on.

Stephanie watched as Terri strode down the aisle and lowered her head to exit the plane. How could anyone manage to look so perfect and only pack one small suitcase? Oh well, no time to ponder the ninth wonder of the world. Stephanie grabbed her two suitcases and followed after her.

oOoOo

Joe opened his eyes as far as the swelling would allow when the faint yellow glow of light brightened the room. He heard the bottom edge of the metal door scrape across the dirt floor. His thoughts were still cloudy, but he remembered touching cold metal in the shape of a door on his investigation of the room. He braced his body to accept the pain he knew was coming, the pain of being roughly lifted off the floor. Inhaling the small puffs of dirt raised by the approaching footsteps caused his throat and mouth to feel even more parched. His need for water increased. He would kill for even a small sip of water. He needed water to live and he needed to live to escape. He planned on living and he planned on escaping. All he needed was that sip of water.

oOoOo

Why had he thought she would accept his deal without being upset? Upset? Hell, she was royally pissed off. The look on her face had caused him to regret his words as soon as he'd said them. Regret was another emotion Ranger didn't allow himself to experience. Damn, he had really fucked up this time. This time? Face it, man, this is the second time you've fucked up with her by thinking it was smart to make one of your deals.

As he got off the elevator at his office, he was surprised to see Tank still at the computer. "Any news on Joe?" He asked.

"Tommy C. has the names of the people Joe met with and the times. He's also faxing me a surveillance picture of Joe leaving the building. It's supposed to show the car that Joe thought he was taking to the airport."

"Tell Tommy C. I want all the answers in the next 24 hours or I'm coming down there." Ranger turned and left the room.

Tank watched as his friend left the room. Something was wrong. Wrong in the worst way. Ranger only made that kind of 'threat' when he needed to release a dangerous level of anger. What the hell had happened tonight?

oOoOo

Stephanie almost missed the last step as she hurried to catch up with Terri. She repositioned her purse onto her shoulder and the weight of her suitcases in her hands. She had to keep reminding herself that she was doing this because Joe was in trouble, otherwise she'd just turn around and get back on the plane and force them to take her home.

How in the world had her day gotten so screwed up? She had started out feeling sooooo relaxed from all the unbelievable sex she and Ranger had been having the past week, to meeting and agreeing to help Terri find Joe, then feeling like a queen on the arm of her king as she and Ranger had walked into the restaurant. Dancing with him had almost caused her to beg him to make love to her right there on the dance floor and then that bizarre deal he had offered her as Terri was pleading with her to go to Washington, D.C. Shit, even for her, this was one fucked up day!

Terri was already in the back of the limo with her cell phone to her ear, engaged in a conversation before she managed to climb into the backseat. Please Lord, don't make this a sign that she needed to start exercising.

As soon as Stephanie's butt was settled on the seat next to her, Terri did a little hand signal to the driver and the limo was in motion.

"Thanks. We'll be there in approximately twenty minutes," Terri said and then folded her phone in half before returning it to the dark confines of her purse.

Stephanie was thinking that her main goal was to help Joe, with a secondary goal of _not_ getting into a situation that would require her acceptance of Ranger's deal. What made it all the more difficult was she didn't exactly trust her new friend Terri Gilman. "Who were you thanking and where are we going to be in twenty minutes?" she asked.

Stephanie turned her head sideways and found Terri staring at her with wide-eyed wonderment. She guessed her mental dissertation had been more vocal than she had intended it to be. Yep, she was having one hell of a bad day. Accepting the fact that Terri wasn't going to answer her questions, Stephanie shut her eyes and leaned her head back against the top of the seat and went along for the ride.

oOoOo

As he sat smoking his cigar, Judge Adams watched his reflection in the window becoming more defined as the night outside became darker and the soft light behind him turned the window into a mirror. He released the grip his teeth had on the short stub of his cigar. He knocked the burning ashes off into the deep crystal ashtray that sat on his uncluttered desk, making sure that the burning end of the cigar was completely out before he stood and walked wearily around the desk.

His normal way of disposing of a 'problem' was not to hesitate, but Joe Morelli was a different matter. He had grown-up with Joe's father. Hell, for a while they'd even been drinking buddies. The Judge sighed as he turned off the light and locked his office door. That part of his life had been over for many years.

Years of dealing with the devil had given him many things. Wealth, prestige and power. Power was the reward he liked best, the power he exerted over his corrupt little army of policemen and attorneys. No one was going to take that away from him. Not even a Morelli.

oOoOo

Stephanie pulled her knees in tight to her chest and the covers up over her head. Maybe if she pretended not to hear the knocking on her door, the person would get tired and go away. Wrong! The knocking changed to all out banging.

"Stephanie!" Terri yelled from the other side of the door. "Get your butt moving!"

Stephanie released a heavy groan as she threw the covers back and forced herself to sit up. Looking at the clock on the nightstand brought another groan. Shit, it was 6:30 a.m.; she'd only been asleep for three hours. By the time she and Terri had arrived at the hotel and met with Terri's informant, it was 3:30 before they'd made their way to their beds.

Giving up, Stephanie stumbled to the door, her eyes blind with the need for more sleep. Terri was standing there, her hand up, ready to resume her banging when Stephanie opened the door. Even with half-opened eyes, Stephanie saw the look of shock on Terri's face.

"Don't even think about making a comment about my hair," Stephanie threatened. "Where's the coffee?" Stephanie could smell the rich aroma of fresh coffee and walked past Terri in search of it. She found a large serving tray on the coffee table between the two couches; Stephanie flopped down on one and poured herself a cup. Terri followed in silence and sat opposite her. She sat with her hands folded in her lap and watched as Stephanie reached for a cheese danish.

Stephanie took in Terri's appearance as she chewed. Everything was perfect. Her hair, her makeup, her outfit, everything. Stephanie finished her breakfast and then reached to refill her cup. "Give me a few minutes for a quick shower. Then I'll be ready." Stephanie stood and started towards her bedroom.

"Is Ranger going to help us?" Terri's voice sounded hopeful.

"No!" Stephanie didn't bother to turn around or offer any further explanations. She knew her response had sounded angry, but she didn't care. Little Miss Perfect would just have to deal with it.

Thirty minutes later, the two women left the hotel. Terri instructed their driver to drop them off at the Justice Department. Neither one of them said anything during the short ride, each one lost in their own separate thoughts. When the driver pulled the limo to the curb, Stephanie broke the silence.

"Ready?" She looked at Terri with raised eyebrows. Terri answered with a nod and then exited out the door the driver was holding open. Stephanie slid across the seat and followed right behind her.

oOoOo

Ranger had just come in from running when he saw Tank walking down the hall. "Anything?" Ranger asked as he watched Tank reading over what appeared to be a multi-page fax.

"Couple of things. Why don't you take your shower while I check on one more item?" Tank asked. Ranger nodded in agreement.

Ten minutes later, Ranger returned to the office. Draining the last of the water from the bottle he held, Ranger dropped it into the trashcan under his desk and sat down. "Update."

Tank had just opened his mouth to start speaking when his cell phone rang. "Talk." His voice was soft but forceful. He remained silent as he listened until something he heard caused his body to stiffen. "Fuck! You sure about that?" Now he stood and started to pace as he listened to the caller. "One hour." Again his words were forceful, but unlike before, they weren't soft-spoken.

"What?" Ranger asked.

"Tommy C. just found out what Joe's meeting was all about. It seems that Morelli was gathering state's evidence for the Justice Department against Judge Thomas Adams. Tommy C. is guessing that some of the Judge's men picked him up. If that's the case, Morelli's ass is in some very serious shit."

The muscles in Ranger's jaw flexed as he stared into his friend's eyes. "Why does he need another hour?"

"He thinks he found someone who saw the car that Morelli got into. Some lady that lives outside the city. It'll take him some time to drive out to her house."

Ranger slumped back in his chair and closed his eyes. Tank knew that Ranger was struggling to make a decision, he just didn't know about what. Releasing a sigh, Ranger sat up and reached for the phone on his desk. He dialed the number written on a piece of paper lying on his desk. Not bothering to say hello when the call was answered, Ranger just started to speak.

"Connect me with Stephanie Plum's room." Tank tried to hide his surprise. Why was Ranger calling Stephanie? Given the level of trouble that it appeared Morelli was in, Tank would have bet money that Ranger would have been on his way to D.C. by now.

oOoOo

Stephanie and Terri sighed and looked at each other. Both had lost count of the number of people they had talked to and the number of questions they had asked. So far they hadn't learned anything new. Terri's contact had been able to arrange special ID passes for them and had found a small office for them to use.

"Look, Terri, I'm starving. Let's go find something to eat and think about what our next step should be," Stephanie said.

"Fine, I think I saw a little deli-style restaurant across the street as we came in this morning." Terri stood and started collecting their papers off the desk. "I need some fresh air myself."

They gave their ID passes to the guard telling him that they were going across the street to get some lunch. The guard smiled as he watched the two women leave the building and cross the street.

A young woman showed Stephanie and Terri to a small table against the wall and then pointed to the large blackboard behind the counter. "There's a list of the soups and sandwiches we serve plus today's special. Just let me know when you're ready to order."

Stephanie glanced over the menu, quickly deciding on the corned beef on rye and then turned to look at Terri. Terri was staring at the menu, but Stephanie could tell her eyes weren't really seeing anything. Little Miss Perfect was starting to show a few signs of stress. Interesting, Stephanie would have thought that Terri would have held up better than she appeared to be. Guess that's what love did to you. Suddenly, Stephanie didn't feel hungry anymore.

oOoOo

Peggy's usual habit was not to come back into the city on her day off, but her boss had asked her to come in and help with a few things before he left next week for a conference. He suggested that she come in for a couple of hours this afternoon. That way he would be sure to have everything ready when she got there.

Since it was her day off, she had slept in, leaving her no time to eat anything before she had to leave. Now, her stomach was grumbling. She decided to grab a quick sandwich and take it with her. The bell on the door rang as she stepped inside the deli. Peggy waved at the waitress serving sandwiches to two women sitting at one of the small tables.

"Be right with you, Peggy," the young woman called. Stephanie glanced up to see who she was talking to. The woman called Peggy smiled as her eyes met Stephanie's. Stephanie smiled back and then looked down at her sandwich. Okay, maybe she could force herself to eat some of it, but not without mustard. Unable to catch the attention of the waitress, Stephanie walked over to the counter.

"Umm, ma'am, could I have some mustard?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, just a minute." The waitress walked down to the other end of the counter to pick up a small wire basket holding several different kinds of mustard.

"They make the best corned beef sandwiches here, but you're right, they're better with mustard on them," the lady called Peggy said.

The waitress handed the wire basket to Stephanie then she turned to speak with Peggy. "What are you doing in town today? Thought it was your day off?"

Stephanie was about to return to her table when she overheard Peggy say her boss's name. She had seen the name on the office door next to Terri's contact's office. Stephanie turned and walked back to the counter.

"Uh, excuse me. I didn't mean to overhear your conversation, but my friend and I have been talking to several people in your office today about someone we're trying to find. He was here last week for a meeting but never made it back home. His name is Joe Morelli. He's a policeman from Trenton, New Jersey."

"Oh my God, that man has the finest ass I've ever seen." Realizing what she had just blurted out, Peggy's face turned bright red. "Sorry," Peggy whispered.

Stephanie laughed. "He certainly does have a fine ass." Peggy lifted her head and smiled at Stephanie. "Did you happen to see him last week when he was here?" Stephanie crossed her fingers as she asked the question.

"Are you kidding? Every time he comes here for a meeting, Marsha, that's the assistant in the next office, calls to let me know. You can see the street from my office so she always runs over and we watch him walk out." Stephanie couldn't believe her luck. Now for the next question.

"Did you happen to notice what kind of car he left in last week?" Stephanie watched as Peggy's face turned bright red again.

"Well, yes, I saw him leave, but Marsha and I weren't paying any attention to the car," Peggy admitted.

"Oh." Stephanie was unable to keep the disappointment from sounding in her voice. "Thanks anyway." Stephanie turned to walk back to her seat.

"We took a picture." Peggy's voice was so soft Stephanie wasn't sure she had heard the words.

"What?" Stephanie returned to stand by Peggy. "You took a picture?"

"Yeah. One of the other girls in the office is getting married and we thought we'd use a picture of his backside as one of the games. Marsha just started taking a photography class and she had some film in her camera. It was the only camera we had except our phone cameras and we didn't think the picture would turn out that well." Stephanie just stared at her. "You see, we were going to have it blown up and then cut out paper lips and play a kind of pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey game, only in this case, place-a-kiss-on-a-fine-ass." Stephanie started laughing so hard she had to sit down on one of the counter stools.

"Do you still have the film?" Stephanie was finally able to ask.

"Up in my desk." Peggy pointed to the Justice Department building. "You can have it if you think it will help." Stephanie stood up and gave Peggy a hug.

"Add Peggy's order to my bill, I'm buying her lunch," Stephanie said to the young woman behind the counter. "Come here, Peggy, there's someone else I want you to meet." Stephanie led Peggy over to the table and introduced her to Terri and then told Peggy's story to Terri.

oOoOo

The mood of the two women was vastly different when they returned to the hotel than when they had left that morning. As soon as they entered their combined suite, Terri called the front desk for any messages.

"Ranger wants you to call him," Terri said, relaying the message to Stephanie. Stephanie's face went blank.

"I'm curious, why did you tell him about our meeting and then refuse his help last night?" Terri watched as Stephanie's eyes flamed with anger. "Sorry, none of my business."

Terri walked over to the door leading to her bedroom and then turned back. "Stephanie, thanks for helping me. You do have an amazing knack for finding information. Now all we have to do is figure out what the information means."

Stephanie watched as Terri closed the door behind her. Damn. Terri had just said thank you and given her a compliment and no one had been around to witness it. Oh well, just another typical day in the life of Stephanie Plum.

oOoOo

Ranger had been pacing all day. Not only was he driving everyone else crazy, he was driving himself crazy. He couldn't stand it any longer. He reached for his phone and entered the number to Stephanie's hotel.

"'lo," Stephanie slurred when she answered the phone.

"Babe?" Ranger wasn't sure if he'd been connected to the right room.

She thought about hanging up, but knew that he'd only call back. "What do you want?"

Ranger could hear the anger in her voice and knew that he needed to be careful with his words. "Babe, I just wanted to make sure you were all right and to let you know that Tank found out some information today."

"Stop right there, I don't want any help from you, Mr. Dealmaker. Just keep your damn information, I found some of my own," she spit back at him.

"What did you find out?" Ranger's level of concern increased ten-fold when she told him what they had found out. "Babe, I think it would be best if you came back to Trenton. Morelli is in some real serious trouble."

"Kiss my ass, Ranger. No way am I going to accept your deal." Stephanie slammed the phone down.

Rolling off the bed, she headed for the shower. At least she wouldn't be able to hear the phone in there if he called back.

oOoOo

Ranger cursed in Spanish as he slammed the phone down. Tank and Lester were just coming in the door and stopped when they heard his words. "Something wrong boss?"

"Call Tommy C. and tell him to stop what he's doing and watch Stephanie instead. Tell him to expect trouble." Ranger walked out of the room, leaving Tank and Lester to smile at each other. Life with the Bombshell was never, ever boring.

oOoOo

They had dropped the film off at a photo shop close to the hotel, requesting that two sets of prints be made. The man at the shop promised to have the prints delivered to the front desk as soon as they were ready. They were planning on having dinner in the room while studying them. Digital pictures would have been faster, but hey, you take your luck in whatever way it comes! Looking at the clock, Stephanie noticed she still had some time for herself.

The steam had fogged up everything in the large luxurious bathroom. Stephanie stripped and wrapped her hair up in a towel. The warm moist air was scented with the soft floral smell of the bath salts she had emptied into the tub. Placing the extra towels within easy reach, she turned off the overhead light, using only the two small lights framing the sink to light the room. Shutting the water off, she tested the temperature of the water with her toes. Perfect. She stepped into the Jacuzzi and then lowered the rest of her body down into the swirling water.

She felt her muscles start to relax as the water whirled around her. She reached behind her to redirect the flow of the jet onto her lower back. Stephanie allowed her head to rest on the back ledge of the tub and closed her eyes.

Without thinking, Stephanie started running her hand back and forth on the slick surface of the tub. Ranger's stomach muscles felt almost as hard, his biceps definitely did. Her eyes shot open and her hand stilled. Stop it! He's a shit! Yeah, a shit with the hardest set of abdominal muscles known to man. Some men dreamed of having a six-pack stomach, Ranger had an eight-pack with a deep indentation between each muscle. If you let your tongue follow the indentation down the center of his stomach, it led you to one of the most beautiful navels… stop it! He's a shit, remember? Yeah, but right below his navel was the softest and thickest patch of… damn her hormones! And his ass was so tight that when he flexed his muscles as he drove himself deep inside her… without trying to stop the moan she felt climbing in her throat she remembered just how deep Ranger was able to thrust himself into her. The moan escaped past her lips and Stephanie gave into her sexual wants and redirected the jet that was shooting a strong stream of water between her legs. Stephanie surrendered to her feelings and her hands roamed over her body.

oOoOo

Ranger was covered with sweat for the second time today. He had been down in the gym lifting weights, trying to work off some of his stress. Damn that woman. Didn't she realize that he loved her and only wanted to keep her safe?

He felt the tension building back up in his shoulders as he pulled off his sweaty clothes. He opened the shower door and turned the water on, raising the temperature so that it was hotter than normal. He needed to relax. Damn her anyway.

Ranger stepped under the water and then turned his back to the sharp hot spray. He closed his eyes: this felt good. The only thing that felt better was being buried to the hilt inside of Stephanie's hot… damn it, man, keep your mind on the problem here, not on how good she feels when she kisses your neck and bites your… fuck! Get control of yourself… but just the thought of how her firm breasts looked in the shower when little drops of water fell off her tight nipples…

Ranger couldn't believe it. He was so hard his whole lower body was in pain. He balanced his feet on the slick tiled floor of the shower, and began using his right hand as a poor substitute for what he really wanted and needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dangerous Deals - Chapter 7**

The unusual sound of someone knocking on her door brought Stephanie awake.

"Stephanie? Dinner is here."

"Be out in a second." Just as soon as I can get my emotions back under control. Oh yeah, and throw some clothes on. She hurried to pull on her jeans and a clean t-shirt and squash her hair into a ponytail before stepping into the living area of their suite. The covered plates were already waiting on the table, their aromas enticing. Great, room service in a nice hotel and she doubted she'd eat more than one or two bites given her current level of frustration.

The two women sat in silence, Terri eating, Stephanie pushing her food around on the plate. Terri dabbed her napkin at the corners of her mouth and pushed back from her plate. "Something you want to talk about? You look like you're on the verge of tears."

Stephanie shook her head. "Nope, I'm fine." Taking in Terri's skeptical glance, she added, "Really, it's nothing."

"Stephanie, even I know you well enough to know it takes more than nothing to prevent you from eating." Terri continued to study her. "This has to do with Ranger, doesn't it?"

Placing a hand across her eyes, Stephanie said softly, "Terri, I don't want to discuss Ranger. In fact, I'd prefer not to ever hear his name again."

Terri raised an eyebrow. This is interesting, she thought. Those two had always been close, closer than anyone else Ranger allowed, except for his gang of thugs. "Stephanie, have you stopped to consider how much danger Joe is probably in? He's disappeared off the face of the earth, and not by choice. If Ranger can help us on this one, it's pretty selfish of you to refuse that help. A man's life may be at stake."

Stephanie snapped. Maybe it was all the tension of the last twenty-four hours. Maybe it was all the worry over Joe. And there was no damn way little Miss Perfect, Terri Gilman, was going to accuse her of being selfish when she had no clue the price Stephanie would have to pay for Ranger's help.

Stephanie unleashed the floodwaters of her emotions. "Fine, you want to know why I won't take Ranger's help?" Stephanie drew a deep breath, sat back in her chair, and proceeded to outline Ranger's deal. When she'd finished, Terri sat looking at her, a smirk on her lips, then tipped back her head and laughed until there were tears in her eyes.

"Just what the hell is so funny?"

Shaking her head, Terri took a moment to gain her compose. With a smile still on her lips, she said, "What is it about you? I just don't get it. First Joe, now Ranger. How do you get them to fall in love with you?"

Stephanie drew a sharp, hissing breath. "Love? Love? You think this is about love? Ranger is some kind of sick, demented control freak, and you think that's love?" she snorted. "It's not funny, Terri, and it's not sane."

"Oh, I'll concede it's different, all right, but I still say it's about love."

"Well, whatever the hell it's about, I don't want any part of it, so don't ask again."

Terri's face turned wistful. "I won't, but do you know what you're throwing away? You threw Joe away, and that was okay, you two weren't meant for each other. But how many men do you think you can dispose of before you run out?" she sighed. "I wish Joe would care enough about me to offer me a deal like that. I'd take him up on it in a heartbeat."

oOoOo

Judge Adams had made up his mind. As much as he hated to do it, Joe Morelli had to go. Permanently. He had too much to lose, and he wasn't about to let one insignificant cop be the catalyst. Even if he'd wanted to try and bring Morelli into their camp, the others had made it clear that their plans were different.

Leaning back into his chair, Adams lit his first cigar of the evening. He even had the perfect plan. Another three days, and Morelli would be going on a one-way trip to nowhere.

oOoOo

Murdock made the call from his apartment. He felt safer here, plus he hadn't found out anything of value till half an hour ago. "What." He could picture her fingers pushing back her hair, her manner distracted, but her mind sharp.

"An interesting, but unconfirmed, piece of information."

"What?" Irritated this time.

"It's possible Morelli is back in the Trenton area and, my guess, not by his own volition."

"Get it confirmed."

Murdock laughed. "Not possible. The people I'm eavesdropping on? They'll have him sprung before I ever learn where he was. Might be something you need to do on your end."

A grunt was the response, followed by, "Keep listening. I want every scrap, no matter how small."

The phone clicked in his ear. He looked at it with distaste. Bitch.

oOoOo

"Tank, have we heard back from Tommy C. yet?" Tank glanced toward Ranger, and then did a double take. The man was actually fidgeting. In Tank's recollection, that had never happened before. Whatever was going on, it was worse than bad.

"He checked in about an hour ago. His contact wasn't at home; he's scrambling to get a fix on her. Once he does, he'll interview her, then off to shadow the Bombshell."

Ranger blew a frustrated stream of air upwards, ruffling his hair in its breeze. "Fuck. I don't think I can sit around here much longer waiting on things that don't happen."

Tank ran his eyes across Ranger's face. The man did look about to blow. "Uh, Ranger, far as I remember, Morelli's never been a buddy. What's up with all the concern?"

Fixing a piercing stare at Tank, Ranger replied, "I don't give a fuck about Morelli, other than how he affects Stephanie." Flipping his pen and standing up to pace, he continued, "With Stephanie and Terri Gilman poking around in D.C., I'm worried about what they might stumble into."

"You mean what Stephanie might stumble into."

A small, tight smile. "Yeah."

"Tommy's there to cover her."

Ranger frowned, concern evident on his features. "No, he isn't, is he?" Ranger stopped his pacing. "Where's the plane?"

"Miami. Scheduled to make a drop-off in Phoenix later tonight."

"After that?"

"Clear."

"I want it fueled and ready for take-off no later than 0700 tomorrow."

"Filing a plan for Washington, I assume."

Ranger didn't bother to dignify the question with a response.

oOoOo

Stephanie was tired. After spending an almost sleepless night, she and Terri had set out in time to catch their contacts as they arrived at their offices. It was now almost four in the afternoon, and they'd accomplished exactly nothing.

They'd spent a good part of the day showing Joe's picture women in the building and the surrounding shops recognized Joe, but none had seen him enter the car. No one recognized the car. The picture quality was not good enough to read the plate number, so they had hit another dead end.

"Terri, I'm about dying on my feet here. Can we at least stop for a cup of coffee?"

With a sigh, Terri checked her watch. "Yeah, we're about done for the day anyway, and I'm tired too." Gesturing to a small café a few doors down, Terri suggested, "Let's stop here."

When they'd been seated and had ordered, Stephanie asked, "So where do we go from here?"

Running her hands over her face as if to wash the sleep from it, Terri shook her head. "I don't know. We've done everything I can think of. The only other possibility is to bring the pictures to a photo shop and see if there's any way to enhance them so that the plate is readable. After that…" Terri shrugged.

Stephanie sat silently, her mind drifting. The more they'd asked around, each time they'd received a negative response, the conviction that Joe was in mortal danger increased. If they couldn't have the pictures enhanced and didn't come up with any other leads, she was going to have to think seriously about asking Ranger for his help and in the end, accepting Ranger's deal.

She might not love Joe as a potential husband, but she loved him dearly as a friend. If there was anything she could do to save him, Stephanie knew she would, but she had hoped that she and Terri could have done this by themselves. She didn't want to be in debt to Ranger for _that_. It was too high a price to pay while there were alternatives available.

Now that it looked like they might be running out of those alternatives, the deal was looming as the only real hope left. Did she love Joe that much? Was she willing to sacrifice that much for him? Could she live with herself if she didn't?

And Ranger. How could she live with Ranger? Shit, how could she live without him? Even though it made her feel pathetic and needy, he had gotten under her skin with his sexy body and handsome face. His attentiveness and caring. His touches and caresses.

Caring? Where did that come from? That was last week's news. This week, his dark, mysterious persona spoke more closely of what? Being freaking nuts? Insanity in his family? A really, really, sick sense of humor?

The one possibility she refused to consider was the one Terri had suggested. Until this had happened, Stephanie had felt like maybe she was falling in love with him, or maybe that she could. She could never have offered a deal such as his and couldn't even begin to understand how anyone could. Even given the fact that he was a man, it still didn't make sense.

Giving up, Stephanie drained her cup, looking up to meet Terri's speculative gaze. "What?"

Terri smiled and shook her head. "Nothing. Come on; let's drop these off at the photo shop and head back for an early night. I know I could use one, and you look like you could too."

oOoOo

Ranger tensed when he heard the card swipe through the door lock. He knew how pissed she was going to be. Terri spotted him first, her face breaking into a sly grin. Stephanie must have sensed something. She looked up and stopped short.

"What are you doing here?"

Be calm; be cool, he reminded himself. "Ladies. Heard you might be needing some help."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't recall us making a deal."

Terri let out a whoop of laughter. "Think I'll head up to the pool, give you two a chance to talk." She headed into her room, emerging moments later with her swimsuit and a towel over her arm. "Have fun."

The moment the door closed on Terri's retreating back, Stephanie swung back to Ranger. "What are you really doing here?"

"Already answered that one, Babe. Make any progress today?"

Stephanie sighed as her entire body slumped onto the couch, "No." She filled him in on the step-by-step investigation they'd conducted, ending with the hope of the pictures being clearer. "After that, I don't know where else we can go with this. I've got a really bad feeling about Joe."

Ranger watched her, waiting before he spoke. "I don't know anything _bad_, Stephanie, but I have reason to believe he may be in Trenton."

He watched the flicker of hope light up her face. "You mean he's okay?"

He shook his head. "Anything but. I might even be able to get a fix on where he is."

Stephanie took a deep breath. She'd known in her heart that Joe wasn't all right. She had also known in her heart what her decision would be. Looking him in the eyes, she kept her voice as steady and calm as she could manage. It wasn't Ranger good, but she thought it wasn't bad.

"If the pictures tomorrow don't help, I'll accept the deal."

Ranger's heart stilled. He'd been feeling like an ass, and had been about to tell her that she had his help, no strings attached, but what she'd just said changed the picture again. Looking at her carefully he wondered how far he was willing to go with this little deal to win the woman he loved: all the way was the answer that sounded in his head. He spoke in a slow, deliberate tone. "You understand the deal holds whether I find him dead or alive, or even if I don't find him at all?"

He watched as Stephanie swallowed hard. "I understand."

"Once I step in, that constitutes my end of the deal, no guarantee on results." He arched one eyebrow in question.

Swallowing again, she repeated, "I understand."

"It's a permanent situation, Stephanie. No dissolution unless it's mutual."

For the third time she repeated, "I understand."

He studied her a moment more. He already knew the pictures would be of no use. Tommy C. had run through the same procedure and gotten nothing. Because he'd done it at a RangeMan facility, he had the results a lot earlier. Nodding, he said, "Then we wait till morning. You check the pictures and if they're not going to help, we have a deal."

"Yes."

"Let's change and I'll take you to dinner." He moved toward her bedroom, and Stephanie saw red. Maybe he'd get his way long-term, but she'd get hers for now.

"Excuse me? Where do you think you're going?"

Ranger turned to face her and she caught a flicker of surprise flash across his face. "To the bedroom to change."

A wicked smile parted her lips. "I don't think so. You get your own room, mister."

"Stephanie, that doesn't make sense." His face was a picture of confusion.

"Oh yes, it does. You will not kiss me, you will not touch me, and you will most definitely not sleep with me until this is over. If I don't need your help, I don't ever want to see you again. If you do end up helping, it's strictly hands off until we're married."


	8. Chapter 8

Dangerous Deals - Chapter 8

Every man within one hundred yards could sense her. Men close enough to see her would stare. Those lucky few close enough to smell her seductive perfume would not only stare, but drool, too. Jennifer Howell had been drawing male attention ever since she was sixteen, and over time she had learned to either ignore it or use it to her advantage. Today she had decided to use her looks to her advantage.

She had chosen her outfit with care. A simple but well tailored two-piece silk suit. The soft dusty blue matched her eyes and set off her flawless ivory skin. The hemline was one inch above 'normal' and she left the top button of her jacket open, allowing a brief glimpse of her matching lace camisole. Her long legs were covered with sheer stockings and the soft kid leather pumps increased her average height of 5'6" to 5'8". She tossed her hair back over one shoulder as she started to climb the few steps leading up to the entrance of the police station. Showtime.

Murdock watched Jennifer as she walked through the parking lot. Just as she reached the steps, he turned away, smiling. After working with her for over a year, he could imagine her saying '_showtime_' as she sashayed through the door. Jennifer knew she was attractive and she knew how to use her looks when it suited her. Whatever her plans were for today, her looks were part of them.

Jennifer flashed her bright smile at the desk sergeant. "Excuse me. I was hoping you could help me," she asked. "I have an appointment with Chief Polanski." The desk sergeant's mouth hung open as he stared at her, barely managing to nod his head. Jennifer waited for the man to regain his ability to speak before she spoke again. "My name is Jennifer Howell."

The man collected himself and then smiled as he picked up the phone to call the chief's office.

"Don't bother calling Maxine, Russ, I'll show her the way." Jennifer turned to see a very average man. Average in height, average in looks, average in age and, Jennifer would bet: average in bed.

"Sure, Eddie, thanks," the man behind the desk said.

Eddie walked up and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Officer Eddie Gazarra."

"My name's Jennifer Howell. Nice to meet you and thanks for offering to show me the way." Jennifer reached out with her hand, not to shake Eddie's hand, but to touch his arm. "I appreciate the guided tour, Officer Gazarra." Jennifer let her hand drop back down to her side.

"My pleasure, Ms. Howell." Eddie smiled. "This way." Eddie extended his hand and motioned down the hall to the left. Jennifer increased the radiance of her smile as she turned to walk side by side with Eddie.

"Sounds like you're a hometown boy, Officer Gazarra," Jennifer said.

Smiling, Eddie replied, "Born and breed, a Trenton original."

"Then I suppose you know Joe Morelli?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah." Eddie shook his head, "Should have known you'd know about him."

The two fell into silence as they waited for the elevator to open. The elevator door slid open and Eddie waited for Jennifer to enter before he stepped inside and pushed the button for the fourth floor. The ride was silent except for the overt smiles they passed between them. The doors slid open and Eddie guarded her exit with his hand extended over the gap where the retreating door had disappeared. His actions would have been perceived as good manners when in all honesty, he was hoping to catch one more whiff of her intoxicating perfume.

"The Chief's office is this way." Again, Eddie extended his hand out, indicating their direction. The two walked the short distance to the end of the hall and Eddie reached in front of her to open the door.

"Good morning, Maxine," Eddie greeted the older woman with a cheerful smile. "Ms. Jennifer Howell has an appointment with the Chief." Maxine's smile faded as her eyes left Eddie's and zeroed in on Jennifer's.

"Chief Polanski is expecting you, _Agent_ Howell. Go on in." Maxine pointed towards a closed door with her pen. Jennifer's smile was no longer warm as she dipped her head, leaving Maxine and Eddie behind when she opened the door to the Chief's office.

"Agent Howell?" Eddie croaked.

"Internal Affairs," Maxine aimed a look of disdain at him.

"Shit," Eddie said in disbelief and turned to leave. He replayed his thoughts as he rode back down in the elevator. Damn, what kind of trouble was Morelli in now? First he forgot his mother's birthday and now Internal Affairs. Eddie felt a shiver run up his back when he exited the elevator. There were times when he fantasized about to be Joe Morelli; now was not one of them.

oOoOo

Ranger had been up for three long, lonely hours. He had gone for his morning run, swam several laps and checked in with his office. He still couldn't believe that Stephanie had added those conditions to his deal. He smiled. Despite his unhappiness with her conditions, he respected the fact that she wasn't just giving in, this time. She was learning. The knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. He glanced through the peephole and saw Stephanie standing on the other side.

"Morning, Babe," Ranger said, opening the door. "Or should I call you Stephanie?"

Ranger watched as her eyes narrowed and their blue color darkened when she passed by him and on into his room.

Stephanie fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him as she walked past. Damn him. Damn Joe. Damn Terri. Stephanie dropped into the nearest chair. Why in the hell did everyone have to mess with her life? Why couldn't things have just gone on the way they had been last week? Last week when she and Ranger were having unbelievably fantastic sex and enjoying each other, falling in love with each other. Her whole went rigid. Falling in love?

"Here are the enlargements of the pictures."

Stephanie reached for the photos, knowing deep down that they weren't going to be of any help. Amazing how quick you could learn to read someone after spending a few days and nights between the sheets with them.

She gave them a quick glance, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "Now what?"

Ranger could not pull his eyes away from her as she looked at him. He had never seen so many emotions displayed on a person's face. She looked tired, scared, confused, angry and lost. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and take all the pain and fear away. For the umpteenth time, Ranger cursed himself for coming up with his stupid deal.

"I think it would be best for us to go back to Trenton. I've already called Tank and asked him to start investigating," Ranger answered, his eyes still locked on Stephanie's face. "The plane is ready to leave as soon as you and Terri are ready."

"Fine." Stephanie stood and then walked to the door. "Give us thirty minutes and we'll meet you downstairs." Without looking back, Stephanie left the room, closing the door with a soft click.

Ranger flexed his fists, trying to control the anger that was consuming him. Unable to maintain his exasperation, he lashed out and hit the wall with a solid swing of his fist. "Damn fool, you should have told her!"

oOoOo

Her meeting with the Chief had lasted longer than she had expected. Two hours was about one hour longer than her presence was usually tolerated. Then again, this case was not your usual case.

As she left the police station, a police car was pulling out of the parking lot. "Wow! Who in the hell is that?" Craning his neck to get a better look, Carl almost choked himself with his seatbelt.

"Down boy," Eddie said as he drove. "Down boy, that's Agent Jennifer Howell from Internal Affairs." He glanced at his watch as he turned the corner. "She's been 'visiting' with the Chief for almost two hours, digging through Morelli's latest pile of trouble."

"Oh shit," Carl said as he turned back in his seat. "Any word on him?"

"None," Eddie answered as they waited for a red light.

"Oh shit," Carl repeated.

oOoOo

Jennifer was putting her key in the ignition when her cell phone rang. "Howell."

"See you decided to try and dazzle the locals with your beauty." Murdock's voice was sarcastic.

"Skip the chitchat, Murdock, unless you have something new to report." Jennifer heard him sigh into the phone.

"No, not a damn thing. It's like he's fallen off the east coast." Murdock couldn't believe that in the seven days he had been here, not one solid lead on Morelli's whereabouts had surfaced.

"Keep digging," Jennifer ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Murdock disconnected. "Bitch."

Jennifer sat for a minute gathering her thoughts before making her next phone call. Bracing herself she placed the call.

Two rings and then, "Judge Adams."

"It's me," Jennifer said with her eyes closed.

"How'd your meeting go with Polanski?" Adams asked.

"Long, but he didn't give any information away. Not sure if he even knows anything. From what I'm hearing this Morelli guy kept to himself whenever he did work for the government. The only thing new I've come up with is that he dates a bounty hunter here in town. Might be worth checking out."

Jennifer could hear the soggy sounds as the Judge rolled his cigar around in his mouth, thinking. "See that you do."

"Is our friend still alive?" Jennifer wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to her question.

"Yes, but the countdown has begun." Adams smiled as he hung up the phone. Agent Jennifer Howell didn't know it, but her countdown was ticking down as well.

oOoOo

Ranger was waiting in the lobby when Stephanie and Terri stepped from the elevator. Terri started towards the desk to settle their bill when Ranger stopped her. "It's already been taken care of."

She looked at him and then smiled. "Thank you."

"This way, ladies," he motioned toward the idling limo. He glanced in Stephanie's direction. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail and had put on her SEALS cap, pulling it down low on her forehead to avoid any eye contact. She proceeded on out to the care, not waiting for either of them. Ranger and Terri stood watching her display of independence.

"She always was better than me at being pissed off," Terri said to Ranger without turning to look at him. "Hope like hell your little plan works." Terri smiled as she climbed in next to Stephanie.

oOoOo

Joe's weakened body labored as he tried to stand. He was pretty sure he had a couple of cracked ribs. The swelling had reduced around his right eye enough so that he could see a blurred image of the inside of his cell. He knew from the dirt floor that he was underground. The strange thing was that he thought he was in a private home. The noise level was too quiet for a public building and the construction of the walls and ceiling felt and looked like that of a private residence.

Joe heard the lock on the door click. He braced his body as best as he could to receive for what was to come and was surprised when his next breath wasn't knocked out of him. Instead, he smelled food. Just smelling it caused his mouth to water and his knees to grow weak. He had no idea how long it had been since he had eaten anything or had a drink. Squinting both eyes, he tried to see the face of the person who had come in. From the person's size, he knew it was a man, but the area outside the door was as dark as the room so the man's features were hidden by the darkness. Both knew that Joe was too weak to attack; hence the man didn't hesitate when he turned his back on their prisoner.

As soon as Joe heard the lock reseal, he crawled in the direction of the food. When he reached the tray, he forced himself to stay calm. If he ate or drank too fast, it would do him more harm than good. He felt around the tray. His hand touched something hot; he recognized it: soup. Then he felt bread. Finally, he felt the glass of water and he lowered his head as if he were praying. Using both hands to steady the shaking of his hands, he lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip. His mouth was so dry that the small sip was absorbed before it reached his throat. He took another sip. Despite the cut on his swollen lip, Joe felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a very small smile. Whoever these bastards were, he would beat them. He would live, thanks to them, for they had given him his sip of water.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dangerous Deals - Chapter 9**

Stephanie paced up and down in front of the windows of the small private airstrip, waiting to board Ranger's plane. She allowed herself a surreptitious look in his direction when he nodded to one of the airport's employees approaching and speaking to him in a quiet voice, then motioning toward the exit door. Stephanie didn't wait for Ranger's polite instructions; she grabbed her tote and headed toward the plane. She jogged up the short flight of stairs and ducked inside. She made her way down the narrow aisle and selected the last row of seating. She dropped her butt in the window seat and threw her bag onto the adjoining seat. Terri and Ranger followed her down the aisle; Terri selected a seat in the first row next to the window. Ranger moved past Terri's seat and was brought to an immediate halt when he saw Stephanie's legs stretched out over the adjoining seat, her intention was obvious: she intended to sit alone. He made an abrupt about-face and lowered himself into the seat next to Terri.

Terri couldn't quiet her laughter. "Boy, your ass is so screwed you might as well sit down and start working on your lines of apology." Stephanie watched Ranger's retreating form and this time she did stick her tongue out. Deep down, the juvenile action made her feel better. Not in control, but better. Sighing, she realized that feeling out of control was her norm. Why should it be any different with Ranger? Especially now.

A slow, tight smile crept onto her lips. She might not have a lot of control, but she was going to enjoy exercising what little bit she did have. No way was he going to touch her until… unless, she amended… he found Joe. Thinking about that, another idea started to form in her mind.

Maybe, just maybe, she could entice him into taking advantage of her and the deal would be off. He'd still have to follow through with his part, but she would be off the hook. She couldn't be too blatant, he'd see through that. And he had remarkable control levels and tons of patience. It would have to be a plan both attractive and subtle.

Her mind veering again, she thought of how she really felt about Ranger and his 'proposal'. The word made her smile. Proposal. Well, she'd never received a proposal quite like that before and doubted she ever would again. But how strange was this?

If his intention was marriage, why didn't he just buy a ring and ask her? That was how it was usually done. Even given that Ranger was not quite like most other men; Stephanie would have never pegged him for being that far off the wall. Still, with Ranger, you never knew. Unless he had some ulterior motive in mind he wasn't ready to share. If he did, she couldn't fathom what it might be and she wasn't sure how that made her feel.

Sighing, she shook her head. The man always managed to keep her off balance. He'd broadened her horizons, all right, so far so that she had no idea anymore which direction was up or down.

A little over a week ago she had thought she was having the most amazing sex of her life. A week ago, she'd started to feel a connection that transcended sex alone. Two days ago, she _might_ have thought she was falling in love. And now? Now she was just hopeless, hapless, and clueless again.

All of those other feelings still existed, along with some new ones. Anger, lots of that. Hurt, that too. Puzzlement, in spades. And fear. She wasn't quite ready to admit where her fears lay. It wasn't fear of Ranger. They'd known each other long enough to earn complete trust. As much as she wanted to blame it on his weird deal, that wasn't really it, and she knew it.

Was it the fear of becoming Mrs. Stephanie Manoso, matron at large? Not really. Glancing around the attractive interior of the plane, Stephanie knew that there would be many advantages to being Ranger's wife, first and foremost being the man himself. All the other appurtenances didn't hurt either. The business, the plane, the cars, the house… the man.

Stephanie shot up in her seat, her posture rigid. The house. She still didn't know where he lived. If she married him, would he tell her where he lived? Or would he just drop by her apartment for conjugal visits? Or maybe he'd blindfold her before taking her home every night? And what about her friends and family? And how did you throw a surprise party when the address was the surprise? Heaven help her. She brought her fingertips to each of her temples and started rubbing.

The strain was beginning to get to her. She could feel a tension headache beginning at the back of her neck. Much better to concentrate on ways to slither out of the deal. Slithering she could do.

oOoOo

Ranger and Terri sat next to each other in silence. Ranger was well aware of Terri's speculative glances and occasional smiles of amusement, but had chosen to ignore them. He was trying to lose himself in his zone: a place of intense concentration and absolute focus. He had a lot to focus on. Most pressing was finding Morelli. Most appealing was Stephanie.

Now that they had reached cruising altitude, he loosened his seatbelt and reclined the back of his seat and shifted his body into a more comfortable position. He tried to ignore the fact that Stephanie was sitting a couple of rows behind him, alone. What he really wanted was for her to be sitting next to him, with her head against his chest and his hand stroking her hair, her cheek, her neck, her...

He felt his body respond to his thoughts of initiating her into the Mile-High Club, and had to reposition his lower body to conceal his reaction. He became aware of how ineffective his efforts were when he heard Terri snicker.

"Lover's spat?" The smile on her face was amused and malicious. She was obviously enjoying his discomfort. He cast her one of his famous blank expressions. Her expression didn't falter either. "Maybe I could help."

Ranger raised a questioning eyebrow. "Stephanie told me about your deal." His eyebrow lowered, and Terri chuckled. "I backed her into it. I don't think she would have said a word if I hadn't pushed her." When he made no move to respond, she arched her own brow. "Well, do you want help or not?"

Now he had his own sardonic grin in place. "When did you become an expert on Stephanie Plum?"

Terri rolled her eyes. "I don't have to be an expert on Stephanie, though I do know her better than you might think. I'm a woman, and I know how we think, how we feel, what works with us, what doesn't. It gives me an advantage over you."

Ranger's smiled and added a touch of nasty to it. "You're right, I did forget. It's hard to distinguish the gender of the shark that's bearing its teeth at you." He paused to let the insult sink in. "So what's in it for you?"

Instead of taking offense, Terri realized a moment of opportunity in his comment. How unique, a man who understood and cut right to the chase. Too bad her heart belonged to Joe; it would be interesting to get to know this man better. " Our goals are one and the same. You want to keep Joe away from Stephanie and I want to keep Stephanie away from Joe. A match made in heaven, don't you think?"

Ranger released a brief snort of laughter. "Not the place you usually make deals with the devil." Shaking his head, he asked, "What else do you want? That isn't enough to make you go out of your way."

"You're a quick study, aren't you? I'm impressed." And she really was. This man didn't waste time or words with non-essentials. A professional. "After Joe is found, I want you to marry Stephanie whisk her away, say, within three days. I want you to take her on a nice long honeymoon, maybe a month. And I want you to arrange for Joe and me to go somewhere very private and isolated for the same length of time. You see, our goals are compatible."

Ranger stared at her. "You love him?"

Terri nodded. "Always have, and Stephanie Plum has been nothing but a bad habit. You love her?"

After a moment, Ranger also nodded. "Always have. And Joe Morelli has been a constant pain in my ass."

Terri laughed softly. "Then do we have a deal?"

Ranger nodded. "Deal."

"Speaking of deals, what were you thinking when you made that deal with Stephanie? That is the most idiotic thing you could have done. You've got her running scared and angry."

Ranger closed his eyes and sighed. "I know. I feel like an ass. I was going to rescind it when she accepted."

"But why did you make it in the first place? Why didn't you just ask her to marry you? That's the way it's usually done, you know."

Ranger flushed. "I know. I didn't think she'd accept, and I'd waited two years for her to come to her senses." He splayed out his hands, palms up, in front of his chest and shrugged his shoulders. "I was scared and out of options."

Terri stared at him, eyes wide, then let out a short whoop of laughter. "You telling me you're actually human?" The laughter died in her throat at his glare. "Okay, sorry, but it is funny." She shook her head, a small trace of a smile still lingering. "You two are really made for each other. Clueless and really clueless, dumb and dumber." With a chuckle, she nudged his legs. "Move. I might as well go start the campaign."

As she passed, Ranger put up a hand to halt her progress. "You're making the assumption that I'll find Joe alive."

Terri stared. "Yes, I am. You're not clueless or dumb about that. I have faith in you. Don't disappoint me." She headed down the aisle, making for Stephanie's seat.

oOoOo

The plane had landed ten minutes ago and taxied to the terminal reserved for private flights. Ranger had exited the plane first to call for transportation, Stephanie was standing alone lost in thought, and Terri moved off a hundred yards to make a call of her own. Pulling her cell from her purse, she quickly stabbed the numbers in and waited for a response.

"Murdock."

"Just got in to Newark International. Any developments?"

"Nothing, it's as quiet as a graveyard here. Not even a whisper of information, just a lot of speculation."

"There are developments on this end. Ranger Manoso is joining the hunt. He may have a lead."

'Manoso? Interesting. Why?"

"He has his reasons. Call me the minute you hear anything."

"Yeah."

Terri disconnected the call and stood lost in thought for a moment. Things were too quiet in Trenton. There should have been someone who knew something and was willing to talk about it. She'd known most of the cops her entire life, and she knew there wasn't one of them who could keep his mouth shut. She closed down her thoughts and looked over in Stephanie's direction. She had a speculative look in her eyes, and Terri hoped she was thinking over their talk on the plane.

"You're lost in thought." Stephanie started at Terri's words. "You thinking over what I told you?"

Stephanie nodded. "I still don't think you're right, Terri. It's not because he loves me, he's got something else in mind."

Terri laughed. "Oh, I'm right. I got it from the horse's mouth."

Stephanie's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. Before she could respond, Ranger appeared at her side.

"Tank will be here in half an hour. I suggest we wait in the lounge, grab something to drink, and go over strategy."

Stephanie couldn't concentrate as they sat around the small table. She reached out to run her fingers up and down the sweating bottle of water that was resting in front of her. The only thought that kept repeating thought her head was Terri saying Ranger had told her he loved her. Why hadn't he told her? Was she supposed to guess at this stuff? And now that she knew, how did that change anything?

Stephanie started at the sound of her name. Her eyes refocused on Terri and Ranger, both of whom were staring at her, obviously waiting for a response. She wasn't sure what was scarier, being told that Ranger loved her or seeing these two work together. "I'm sorry, I was daydreaming. What did you say?"

Ranger held her gaze a moment longer. "I said I'll be staying at your apartment until this is over. Things are likely to heat up now, and I'm not leaving you unprotected."

Stephanie stared back. Part of her wanted to protest, but she realized this could work to her advantage. If she was going to try to make Ranger lose control and break his part of the deal, having him in such close, intimate proximity was an unexpected plus.

"Fine." She replied and smiled her brightest smile.

Ranger blinked in amazement, his eyes searched hers and then he nodded. "Fine."


	10. Chapter 10

**Dangerous Deals - Chapter 10**

Slumping down in the seat as far as her seatbelt would allow Stephanie pulled the bill of her baseball cap down over her eyes, feigning sleep. Not for the first time, Stephanie was grateful for Ranger's habit to drive in silence. In the past his silence had allowed her to enjoy being with him without the fear of saying something stupid; today it allowed her to resume her thoughts about the 'deal'. Well, maybe 'thoughts' wasn't the right word. Plotting was more like it. And one thing she had learned in her short career at E.E. Martin was that deals could always be broken.

"Deep thoughts, Babe?" Ranger's voice brought Stephanie out of her trance. She sat up and readjusted her cap and was astonished to find they were parked in the lot of her apartment. She felt somewhat embarrassed as she slid a sidelong glance in Ranger's direction and found him wearing an amused smile on his face. Damn. Releasing an exasperated sigh, she opened the car door and hopped out. She needed to remember that the most important part of the deal was to find Joe. The second most important part was to screw Ranger and his deal. Her steps faltered as she replayed her words through her head. No screwing Ranger! Screw the deal! Get a grip Stephanie, it was time to stop thinking and time to start scheming!

She met Ranger at the back of the SUV, and reached down to collect one of her suitcases, allowing her arm to brush along Ranger's thigh as she lifted it. "Sorry." Without looking at him she turned and started towards the building. Okay, Steph, initial contact has been made. Keep it innocent and light, nothing obvious. All she had to do was apply enough pressure to drive Ranger to the point of frustration so that his resistance would crumble. They'd have sex and the deal would be broken.

She walked in front of him, and then waited for him at the entrance. She turned and watched as he closed the distance between them in slow but well-measured steps. Steps giving the impression that he was the hunter and not the hunted. Damn he was gorgeous. Stephanie shook her head with indecision; did she really want to break the deal? Her hormones wanted to have sex with him, several times over and for long periods of time, but did she love him? Did she want to marry him?

Ranger walked towards her. Behind the dark lenses of his sunglasses he took in every soft loose curl, every soft curve of her body and, most of all, the small open space between her lush lips. He almost stumbled as he imagined slipping his tongue between her lips; tasting the sweetness of hers. Fuck! He needed to get control. He stopped in front of her as she waited, pulled his sunglasses down so he could look at her with naked eyes. "Something wrong, Babe?"

Stephanie cleared her throat. "No." She let her eyes drift bit by bit down and back up over his body for effect. "Just didn't want to spoil your cautious entrance."

Ranger took the last step that separated them. "Smart thinking, Babe." He inhaled her scent and pushed his glasses back up on his face to hide the desire in his eyes. He watched as her breast rose with the uneven breath she took. Christ, this was going to be hard.

Stephanie felt her breath catch as he stood close to her. Wanting him was not going to be something she had to fake. Stopping would probably prove to be the hardest part.

He opened the door and held it so she could step inside, watching as she continued on to the elevator. Stephanie reached to push the button and turned, cutting her eyes in Ranger's direction. Their eyes caught, freezing the moment until the elevator door open. Despite carrying the rest of their luggage, he started up the stairway, taking two steps at a time. He reached the door to her apartment a full minute before the elevator doors opened and she walked out. This time, he waited for her to unlock the door.

Stephanie knew the minute she walked into the apartment that someone had been in it. Before she could get "someone has been in here" out of her mouth Ranger's muscular arm pulled her behind him, his gun drawn and ready in his other hand. Habit and training caused her to stay where she stood.

oOoOo

The knuckles on Terri's hand gripping the phone were so taut they appeared as small white dots. "What do you mean you haven't verified this information? Murdock, I'm giving you twelve hours to verify Joe's whereabouts or you'll pay the consequences." With a disgusted breath Terri disconnected the call. Thank God she didn't have to rely on that incompetent bastard as her only means of finding Joe. Ranger not only had unlimited sources of information and means to find Joe, but he was also a man in love. For the first time since Joe's disappearance, Terri allowed her heart to hope that she would see him again.

oOoOo

Murdock slammed his cell phone closed and cursed under his breath. Damn her. If he had known that finding this Morelli guy was personal to Ms. Bitch, he would have refused the job. Yeah right, and not live to see another day. Shit. Dead or alive, he had twelve hours to find this guy or at least who had him.

oOoOo

Jennifer hesitated before stepping into the Judge's office. She knew the Judge wouldn't be happy to learn that Murdock was getting closer to confirming his information on Morelli. Murdock was good at his job, she had even warned the Judge to be careful, that bringing Morelli back to Trenton was a bad idea. The smell of stale cigar smoke greeted her as she opened the door to his office. It was late and no one else was around. Her footsteps echoed as she crossed the small reception area and knocked at the inner office door. Damn, why didn't the Judge just kill Morelli?

oOoOo

Ranger swept his glance around the room and then he searched the rest of the apartment. Stephanie watched him tuck his gun back into its holster. "Someone's been here."

He nodded, his eyes locked on hers. "Quick reaction, Babe. Proud of you."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at his compliment and walked into her apartment. "You don't seem upset, so my guess is that it was one of your guys dropping off some of your stuff." She walked over to the coffee table and picked up a small stack of books. "Not exactly my choice of reading material." Stephanie replaced the books and moved over to the kitchen counter where a small stack of CDs had been left. She shuffled through them and then put them back. "Looks like you're going to make yourself right at home. Of course, how would I know, I have no freaking clue where you live or what you do when you're there. The latest thing I've learned about you is that you like to make deals, dangerous deals at that."

"Babe, all you have to do is ask…" Stephanie held up her hand, indicating that he should stop talking.

Stephanie closed her eyes. She needed chocolate and then a nap. Heading for the freezer, she said a silent prayer that the ice cream fairy had made a visit while she was gone. If not, maybe there was an empty carton still in there that she could lick. Opening the freezer door, Stephanie could only stare at the quantity of food in it. Without taking anything out, she closed the freezer door and then opened the refrigerator. The last time she had seen that much food in her refrigerator was… well, never! Shutting the fridge and reopening the freezer, she reached in and selected a pint of Phish Food ice cream. Closing the freezer with her shoulder, she reached into the drawer and pulled out a large spoon. She retreated back to the living room and had the first bite of ice cream shoved into her mouth before her butt hit the couch.

Ranger had watched her expressions while she examined his books and his music. Her face had softened for a moment as her curiosity won out over her anger. He knew most of her anger was a cover for the fear and worry she had for Joe's safety, but some of that anger was for him. Anger that he rightfully deserved because of that asinine deal he'd made with her. And then on top of everything else, he had made another stupid deal with Terri. Not as stupid as the first one, but close enough.

Fortified with enough ice cream to stave off starvation, Stephanie went to put the remaining ice cream back into the freezer. Without saying anything further, she lifted her suitcase and headed for the bedroom. Ranger felt his feet freeze in place and waited, knowing that Stephanie was about to get her second welcome home surprise. When she reached the bedroom doorway she stopped, stared, and dropped her suitcase.

"Holy shit! When you make yourself at home, you make yourself at home!" Stephanie turned her head and looked at him. "I take it you have no intentions of sleeping on the couch." Ranger just shook his head. "Well for now, I'm going to sleep alone. I need a nap." She picked up her suitcase and shut the door behind her.

Once the door was shut, she smiled her first true smile in twenty-four hours. Well, thank you, Mr. Ricardo Carlos Manoso. You have just added to my plan. Stephanie went to the bed and assumed her thinking position. Wow, this felt great. She moved her arms up and down as if she were making a snow angel. The last thing she thought before drifting off to sleep was a line from a nursery rhyme, 'come into my web said the spider to the fly'.

oOoOo

Tank had just finished checking on a couple of loose ends when his cell phone rang. "Talk."

"Update." Ranger ground out between clinched teeth.

"Confirmation on a couple of things. Nothing still on his possible whereabouts." Tank watched the e-mail signal flash on the office computer. "Looks like something coming in from Tommy C."

"Call me back after you've had a chance to go through it." Ranger was disconnecting when he heard Tank's voice.

"Hey? How did Steph react when she saw the bed?" Tank guarded his voice, knowing that if any laughter could be heard he was in for a lot of trouble.

"Too calm," Ranger answered.

"Didn't think we were going to get that king size bed in that room. One thing's for sure, man; someone else can take it out," Tank added.

Removing the bed from the apartment wasn't his concern; all he wanted was to take the woman out of the apartment.

oOoOo

The room was cast in soft gray shadows when Stephanie woke from her nap. She must have been more tired than she thought because she was still in the same position she had started out in. She took a deep breath and prepared to face her problems. As soon as she opened the bedroom door, she smelled a wonderful spicy aroma and a delicate female voice singing in Spanish. She stopped when she reached the kitchen.

Ranger was busy cooking something on the stove and filling most of the cubic inches of her kitchen. He had changed into a pair of loose fitting black drawstring pants and a dark gray cotton sweater. The sweater molded perfectly to his large upper body without being too tight. He turned his head and smiled at her. Without a doubt he was the most gorgeous and the sexiest man she had ever known. Just being close to him caused her body to react with anticipation and right now she had the wet panties and erect nipples to prove it!

"Smells wonderful," Stephanie said as she came closer.

"I know how much you liked the sausage and pepper dish at Rossini's so I thought I'd cook my version of it for you tonight." Ranger stepped aside so that she could see what he was stirring.

Not sure if she wanted to see what Ranger's version of the dish would look like, Stephanie closed one eye and peeked at the sauce with the other. Opening both eyes in surprise she looked up at him. "What's different? I mean I see chunks of sausage, peppers and mushrooms in a thick tomato sauce."

"Just one small change, I'm using turkey sausage. We can eat in about thirty minutes, okay?" Ranger asked, stirring the sauce one last time before turning to face her. Damn, she was so beautiful. He managed to stop himself just as he started to lean over to kiss her.

"Fine. That should give you time to update me on what Tank and his buddies have found out about Joe." Stephanie pulled a chair out from the table and sat down.

Ranger stayed across the room, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "We know for certain that Joe was brought back to Trenton." Ranger stopped and raised his hand up for her to 'hold on' as she shot up out of her chair. "We don't know where. We should have who or where sometime tomorrow."

"If you don't know who or where, how do you know he was brought back to Trenton?" Stephanie asked, sinking back into her chair.

"From your pictures." Ranger looked at her and waited for her to explode.

"But we couldn't see anything on them! Even you didn't find anything."

"Tank took the negatives to one of our friends who has invented a special type of computer enhancement that allows him to develop more of the negative. From those results we were able to get part of the license plate number. It was just a matter of tracing the car. We found it in the police impound lot. Seems that it was left sitting in the mall parking lot so security called the police."

Stephanie wasn't sure if she felt better or worse because of the information. Better because they now had something concrete. Worse because they knew he was here but didn't know where. "Were there any traces of…?" She couldn't say the word.

"No. We're almost certain he's still alive."

Stephanie grew quiet and then anger flashed in her eyes as she put two and two together. "You bastard! You knew about this, yet you still tricked me into accepting your lousy deal!"

"I didn't trick you; you just didn't give me time to explain before you accepted the deal." Ranger knew he was digging himself in deeper but for some stupid reason he just couldn't stop.

"Deal's off!" Stephanie shouted and stepped close enough to be nose to nose with Ranger, her hands fisted on her hips.

"Is the deal really our top priority right now?"

Stephanie blew out a breath of resignation. "No, it isn't. The only thing that's important is finding Joe before it's too late." She started pacing, "I just feel like we should be out there doing something instead of sitting around here talking and having dinner."

"Babe, if there was something I thought would help by us doing it tonight, we'd be doing it. Right now, thanks to you, Tank's making some progress. We might as well get some rest tonight. The next few days will be long ones if we get verification back on a couple of leads."

"What else are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing."

Ranger wanted to take her in his arms and hold her till the pain in her face disappeared. Instead he went back to the stove and stirred the sauce. Right after sex, the next item on Stephanie's list of things she loved most was food. If he couldn't satisfy her by making love to her, he'd at least satisfy her with food.

oOoOo

Murdock was sitting at a table in Pino's with Carl and Eddie, enjoying the last slice of pizza when Big Dog rushed in. "Hey, Big Dog." Carl managed to get the words out of his mouth before he filled it with the last of his beer.

"A call just came in over the radio. A body's been found. Female, shot in the head. From the description it sounds like Terri Gilman." Big Dog didn't bother to wait; he just turned around and headed back out the door, knowing that the other men would follow.

oOoOo

Stephanie was relaxing, okay, plotting, in the privacy of a hot bubble bath. She was finding it hard to hold onto the logic of her plan, especially when Ranger was in close proximity.

Dinner had been wonderful. He had been wonderful. And according to Terri, he loved her! Damn. How was she supposed to believe that coming from Terri; after all, they had been archenemies since childhood? But then she remembered last week. A week that had been so special, so wonderful, so loving that her heart wanted to believe that Ranger did love her.

Her head, on the other hand, was screaming at her to be smart, telling her to stick to her plan. If he really did love her, then he could ask her to marry him again the 'normal' way.

Before her mental resolve could weaken, Stephanie finished her bath and put the second step to her plan into action. Ranger was right, if Tank received verification on more information tomorrow, they'd be busy searching for Joe and she was more afraid for Joe's safety than she was of marrying Ranger. Stephanie's whole body stopped. If she wasn't afraid of marrying Ranger why was she doing all this plotting? Because… because…

oOoOo

Ranger couldn't seem to keep his mind on the book he was reading. Every time his eyes focused on the pages, he would hear a splash of water from Stephanie's bath and then his mind would drift off, thinking about how soft and warm and… Down, boy! It was taking everything in him to keep his hands off her. Maybe he should just drop to his knees and beg her forgiveness and propose to her the 'normal' way.

oOoOo

Stephanie sauntered out of the bedroom and made her way to the kitchen, wearing her usual nighttime wear, boxers and a tank top. What she really wanted was the rest of the ice cream, but her plan called for what was on the top shelf in the cabinet. After finding out about the pictures, she was even more determined to carry out her plan. She drug one of the chairs over and climbed up to stand on it. She could feel Ranger watching from behind. Okay, here goes… just then his cell phone rang.

"What?" He growled.

"Damn, Ranger! Who pissed in your Wheaties?" Tank asked with surprise. Silence came from the other end. Tank sighed. "Just received a call from one of our contacts. The police found a female body, shot once in the head." Tank paused. "The description matches that of Terri Gilman."

Ranger turned away from watching Stephanie while he listened to Tank. "Find out. No mistakes. Do it yourself if you have to. Let me know as soon as you can." Ranger disconnected and turned back and almost dropped to his knees. Stephanie was standing on the chair, searching for something in the cabinets and all he could see were her long beautiful bare legs and the most perfect ass he had ever seen peeking out from under her briefs. Shaking his head, Ranger walked up behind her. He wasn't going to last much longer being this close to her and not being able to touch her.

"Need some help?"

Stephanie pulled a small package out of the cabinet and leaned over to place her hand on his shoulder for support when she stepped off the chair, knowing that her breasts would be even with his eyes and that her tank top was tight enough to give him a good view of her nipples.

"No, thanks. Mary Lou gave me this herbal tea a long time ago, but anything that doesn't fall into one of my food groups I toss up there. Would you like some?"

Stephanie handed the tea to Ranger and walked away, smiling. From the darkness of Ranger's eyes, she was pretty sure Step Two had been a success. On to Step Three.

oOoOo

Tank decided that the fastest and surest way to verify the identity of the body was to do it himself. He met Eddie and another man coming out of the station as he was going in.

Eddie nodded. "Tank."

"Eddie," Tank answered. "Heard one of your fellow officers found a body tonight."

Eddie looked at the man standing next to him and then back at Tank. "Before you ask any questions, I think I should introduce you to Murdock."

Tank's eyes flicked from Eddie to the man standing next to him. "Why would I need to be introduced to some suit from IA?" He asked without showing interest.

"Because I have information on the female victim and Joe Morelli, someone I understand your boss is searching for," Murdock replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dangerous Deals - Chapter 11**

Rinsing the toothpaste out of her mouth, Stephanie found herself staring at the white foamy bubbles mixing and swirling with the running water before they escaped down the drain. Releasing a deep breath, she raised her head and directed her stare to her reflection in the mirror. Damn, she wasn't sure if she was starting to feel guilty about all the plotting she was doing or if she was still mad about the pictures. She was definitely suffering from emotional overload.

She turned the small nightlight on next to the sink. Her hand lingered as she remembered the night when Ranger had come back from turning in DeChooch. By the soft glow of the night-light, she and Ranger had explored each other's body with eager fingers, tongues and lips. Knowing that nothing in life was perfect, she couldn't help but feel that the love they shared that night was as close to being perfect as anything as life could be. She was just as sure that no two people had ever experienced a higher level of ecstasy when making love than they had that night, or the following nights. Giving her appearance one more glance in the mirror, she steeled her resolve before she walked into the bedroom. Step Three.

Ranger had propped two pillows between his back and the headboard, his posture not quite relaxed as he watched her walk out of the bathroom, her figure outlined by the soft glow of the nightlight behind her. How could a woman look so beautiful without even trying? The memory of their first night and how her body had looked by the soft glow of the night-light caused his eyes to close with desire. It wasn't the only part of his body that was having a reaction. Heaven help him, this was going to be a very long night.

"What the hell is this?" Stephanie asked surprised as she stood next to the bed.

"Precaution," Ranger answered.

"Precaution?" Stephanie lifted the covers to see that a wall of pillows had been built down the middle of the bed. She looked at Ranger. "Have you lost your mind or am I just that irresistible?"

Ranger didn't even try to stop himself from saying the first answer he thought of. "Yes. Yes to both questions."

Her mind went numb, she couldn't comprehend the word yes; it wasn't strong enough to override the intense feelings her body was experiencing when she gazed into the dark chocolate depths of his eyes.

"Babe, about that deal…" Ranger began, only to be interrupted by a loud knock on the apartment door.

In the time it took Stephanie to blink back to reality, Ranger was at the bedroom door with his gun in his hand. She started to follow, but was stopped by his hand. "Wait here."

Ranger was across the living room and already looking out the peephole before her ears heard his words. Wow, the man was fast. Except when he made love, and then he took his time making sure that…fuck! Stephanie couldn't believe how just thinking about sex with him brought her mind to a screeching halt.

Stephanie listened from the bedroom door. She could hear Tank's low deep voice but she didn't recognize the other person. Who were they talking about? What dead woman?

"What makes you think we could use your help?" Stephanie heard Ranger ask.

"Because I'm pretty sure I know who's got Morelli," the voice snapped back.

"Where is he?" Stephanie's voice was full of fear when she walked into the room.

"Damn!" Murdock exclaimed as his eyes traveled down her body and then back up again.

"Um, Steph," Tank said with a surprised look on his face. Then he saw Ranger's reaction and stepped between the two men just in time to block Ranger's fist from connecting with the other man's face. "Bombshell, throw some clothes on, okay?"

Ranger turned away from the two men and walked back to stand in front of Stephanie. He started to reach for her arm and then stopped. Pointing his finger towards the bedroom door instead, he slammed the door behind them.

"Word of advice, Murdock, next time better close your eyes," Tank said.

"Next time?" Murdock sounded confused.

Tank chuckled deep in his chest. "With the Bombshell, anything is possible."

"Thought she and Morelli were engaged?" Murdock still sounded confused.

"You thought wrong." Tank's words carried a warning the other man didn't miss.

"Wondered why you were running around town day and night asking questions about Morelli." Murdock flopped his tired body down on the couch.

Both men turned as Ranger and Stephanie reappeared, this time each fully dressed.

"I'll make some coffee," Stephanie offered.

"Talk." Ranger's voice was clipped and his eyes still held the threat of death in them.

Murdock wasted no time in giving Ranger and Tank all the confirmed information he had. Stephanie brought mugs of coffee for everyone, including Ranger.

"I know they're responsible for killing Jennifer," Murdock said, accepting the mug of coffee.

"Who's Jennifer?" Stephanie asked.

"She is, was, my partner." Murdock took a deep breath. "Internal Affairs not only investigates those on the outside, we're also forced to occasionally investigate one of our own. Not often, but it happens. The Director of IA came to me about four months ago with evidence that Jennifer was working both sides." Murdock looked at Stephanie to see if she understood. Stephanie nodded.

"I've been monitoring phone calls on a private cell phone she was carrying, not the one the department issues. I don't know what the Judge had on her that kept her in his pocket, but she was a damn good agent outside of his control."

"Sorry," Stephanie whispered and sat next to Ranger.

Murdock took another deep breath before continuing. "From some of those conversations, I think that the Judge is behind Morelli's disappearance. Morelli had been collecting evidence of corruption on Judge Adams for almost a year. Morelli was scheduled to present his findings next week before the Justice Department."

No one spoke for the next few minutes, but Stephanie could tell when Ranger looked at Tank that he already had a plan and was taking control of the situation.

"Steph and I will take the first watch; you go back to the office and get some sleep." He turned his head towards Murdock. "I'm sure Jennifer's death has you dealing with other things for the next few hours."

Murdock nodded.

Tank motioned for Murdock to follow. "Come on, I'll drop you off."

Murdock nodded again and stood to follow him.

"Murdock, thanks for the information," Stephanie said. He didn't turn around but she heard him say, "You're welcome" before he shut the door.

oOoOo

She watched as he got out of the black SUV. What the hell was he doing with one of Ranger's men? She waited until Murdock was standing alone on the sidewalk outside of the police station. Reaching for the cell phone lying on the seat beside her, Terri used a fingernail to push in a number. She watched his shoulders slump and his head drop back. The phone rang two more times before he straightened his body and reached into his pants pocket to retrieve his phone.

"What?" Murdock said sounding exasperated.

"Tired?" Terri asked, unconcerned. She noted the alertness return to his body as he realized that she could see him.

"Yeah, it's been a bitch of a day. Where are you?" He scanned the parking lot.

"Stay where you are, we don't need to be seen together, especially by anyone here," Terri said.

"The Judge killed Jennifer." Murdock's voice was low, flat and sorrowful. "That lousy son of a bitch killed her." Anger was beginning to replace the sadness.

"I know." Terri was surprised at his emotional response. "What were you doing with one of Ranger's men?"

"Long story short, I met with him and Ranger tonight and told them everything I know and in return they shared their info. We made a deal to work together." He waited for her to scream at his decision.

"Well…maybe I can use this to my advantage. You didn't tell him that you were reporting to me, did you?" The question was said with such sharpness that Murdock flinched.

"No, of course not," he said. "We still have too much work to do together plus I'm quite sure your _family_ wouldn't approve of me."

"Keep it that way. I'll talk to you later." Terri snapped the phone shut and sat thinking.

It would take every deal she and Ranger could make to rescue Joe. She smiled, amused at what two ruthless people would do for the ones they loved; even making deals with those they wouldn't trust any other time.

oOoOo

Ranger held the door open for her; careful not to touch her when she climbed into the front seat, shutting the door as soon as she was in and had her seatbelt fastened. Walking around to the back of the SUV, Ranger opened it and took out two Kevlar vests, putting them in the backseat before he got behind the wheel.

Stephanie watched as Ranger backed the SUV out of the parking lot. She knew that he would soon be in his zone and the ride would be quiet. This wasn't the first time that they had gone on a stakeout together, so why did it feel so different tonight? Then the answer came to her, this was the first time since they had become sexually involved. Sexually involved??? Shit, that sounded so clinical, but what would she call what they were? Lovers? Yes, but it felt like more. A couple? Too juvenile. Involved? Sounded like one of them should be married. Oh hell, she'd think about it later, right now the important thing was to find Joe.

Murdock had already searched the Judge's office. Twice, as a matter of fact. For that reason, the decision was to watch the Judge and his house until tomorrow. Given the late hour, Ranger was sure that not much would be happening tonight, so he had volunteered that he and Stephanie would take the first watch. That and the fact that he knew he wouldn't have made it through the night sleeping in the same bed with her without holding her, touching her, loving her.

The Judge lived in one of the older affluent neighborhoods. Ranger turned the SUV's headlights off as he turned onto the street, parking close enough to see the Judge's front door and the curved driveway, but not close enough to be seen from the front windows of the house.

"Stay here while I do a quick check behind the house," Ranger said as he reached over the seat for his vest. "I won't be long. You have your phone?" Stephanie nodded. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, you know the drill."

"Call Tank for backup and drive back two blocks, park and wait for him to arrive." Stephanie knew she sounded like a second grader giving a report in front of the class.

"Ranger." He looked at her, raising his one eyebrow in a silent _what_. "Be careful." Stephanie's voice was softer than a whisper. She lowered her eyes away from the direct look he was giving her.

"Always am, Babe," he answered and then shut the door and waited until he heard her lock the doors.

Stephanie watched him evaporated before her eyes. Damn the man was good at this stuff. If Joe was in as much danger as Terri, Ranger and everyone thought, it would take someone like Ranger to get him out alive. She would never forgive herself if something happened to Joe; that's why she had accepted Ranger's stupid deal. Right? Stephanie looked at the blue numbers on the dashboard clock. Seven minutes. Damn it, Ranger, get back here. She undid her seatbelt so that she could turn in her seat and check out the back window. She searched as far as she could see in all directions. Damn it! She looked at the clock, ten minutes! Her hands started to shake while she dug in her purse to find her phone. What the hell was wrong with the numbers on the damn thing? Why couldn't she see the numbers? Then she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. She franticly wiped the tears away so that she could see the numbers to call Tank. Just as the numbers came into focus, the driver's door opened.

"Calling someone, Babe?" Ranger asked with a small smile on his face.

"Damn you," was all Stephanie could say.

They sat in total silence watching and waiting for any type of movement. Finally, no longer able to stand it, Stephanie reached over and covered Ranger's hand with hers. She felt the small jump of surprise and then he looked down at their hands.

"No, I'm not trying to trick you or get out of the deal. I was just…I'm just…scared," Stephanie stammered.

Ranger gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

oOoOo

Tank had just shut his eyes when his phone rang. "Fuck," he mumbled. "Talk," he snapped into the phone.

"My, my, grouchy tonight?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"Your new shadow."

Tank's head fell back onto the pillow. "Shit."


	12. Chapter 12

**Dangerous Deals - Chapter 12**

_Tank had just shut his eyes when his phone rang. "Fuck," he mumbled. "Talk," he snapped into the phone._

_"My, my, grouchy tonight?" _

_"Who the hell is this?"_

_"Your new shadow."_

_Tank's head fell back onto the pillow. "Shit."_

What in the hell had he ever done to deserve Terri Gillman as a shadow?

oOoOo

"What are you scared of?" Although Ranger was staring out the windshield, focused on the judge's house, Stephanie knew that he was also focused on her response. Her emotions were so coiled up inside of her that she ended up blurting them all out at once.

"I'm afraid for Joe: that he'll wind up dead. I'm afraid for you: that you'll get hurt." She felt another reassuring squeeze on her hand. "I'm afraid for me: that I'll end up having to marry you." Underneath her hand, she felt his muscles tense. "I'm afraid I won't have to marry you." His muscles relaxed. "I'm afraid I don't know what I want, and things are spinning out of my control, and I don't know how to get them back under control." She leaned into the seat and closed her eyes. "I feel lost."

Ranger shifted his gaze in time to see a solitary tear slip from beneath her closed lids and trickle down her cheek. He was already feeling like an ass for making the deal with her; now he felt like an entire herd of jackasses. "Babe, between you, Terri, Murdock, Tank and I, we're all doing our best to make sure Joe stays alive. Don't worry about me, I'm good, I'll be okay."

Stephanie opened her eyes to find him staring at her, his eyes dark and… regretful?…compassionate?…what? His face was serious. "Only you can decide what you want, Stephanie." He wiped the tear from her cheek, softly brushing a finger across it. "As for the deal, I…" His attention was suddenly drawn out the windshield.

"What?"

He pointed without making a sound. Stephanie's eyes focused in the direction of his finger and she made out the form of two people. From this distance she couldn't tell if they were male or female until the door of the judge's house was opened, spilling enough light to expose the figures as male. They wasted no time entering the house and the door was shut behind them, leaving a black void in their wake.

"You recognize them?"

Stephanie shook her head. "I could barely tell they were men. You?"

"No." Ranger picked up his phone and stabbed in a series of numbers. "Yo. Gonna have to cancel your nap." He listened for a moment. "Bring her along. We'll have to chance placing some mikes." Another pause. "Make it sooner." He tossed the phone onto the dash.

"Tank?" Ranger nodded. "Bringing Terri?" He nodded again.

Without removing his eyes from the house, Ranger entwined his fingers with hers. Stephanie wished she had the courage to ask him what he'd been about to tell her concerning the deal, but wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. With a sigh of frustration, she settled back into her seat, watching and thinking.

She realized she'd been doing more thinking than watching when the soft click of the truck's back door opening startled her into awareness. Terri slid across the back seat; Tank followed emitting a low growl. The door shut the same way it had opened, with one soft click. "Got the equipment. You want to do it now?"

"Yeah. They've been inside for fifteen. Hoping they'll be there for a while and we can pick up something useful. Let's roll."

"Hey, wait a minute!" They all turned, surprised at Terri's protest. "I want to be part of this too. I have more at stake than any of you." Casting a sly glance at Ranger, she amended, "Most of you."

Ranger studied her. "You know how to lay the mikes? How to activate them?"

"Of course. I'm not a rookie."

He studied her a moment longer. "Suppose not. Tank, you stay with Stephanie, Terri and I will handle the mikes. We're not back in twenty, follow the drill."

Tank nodded, and Ranger and Terri slipped quietly into the night. Tank maneuvered his body through the small gap between the front seat and settled himself behind the wheel, not an easy feat for a man his size. Stephanie tried to squelch the giggle rising in her throat. Tank glared at her and she knew her efforts were in vain.

"Woman, we need to talk. What the hell is going on with Ranger? I've never seen him act this way before, and letting Terri go with him…." Tanks voice trailed off. "Is everything all right between the two of you? He mad at you?"

Stephanie stared at Tank in astonishment. She thought he might be one of Ranger's best friends, maybe _the_ best, and here he was asking _her_ what the problem was?

"How am I supposed to know? A few days ago, I would have said I was beginning to know him a lot better, but now…?" She shook her head. "Now I just think he's crazy."

Tank's forehead creased in a frown. "He is crazy, but I'm guessing our definitions of crazy might not mean the same thing in this situation. What happened that makes you think that?"

"Didn't he tell you about his deal?" Tank shook his head.

Stephanie quickly ran the pros and cons of telling Tank about the deal through her mind. The worst that could happen was Ranger would be angry, and maybe he already was. The best-case scenario would be that Tank could give her some insight into Ranger's state of mind. Being an optimist, Stephanie went with the best-case scenario.

"Terri came to me for help in finding Joe. She was really worried about him, and it looks like she was right. I agreed. Joe and I may not have as close a relationship as we used to, but he'll always be a dear friend. I asked Ranger to help us, and he agreed, but for a price."

Stephanie stopped and drew a deep breath. It still wasn't easy to say.

Tank prompted her along. "And? The price was…?"

"The price was marriage. He expects me to marry him in return for his help." Tank's bark of laughter shocked her and then it made her angry. "It's not funny, Tank. He's serious."

"Yup, I expect he is. So, he's helping, and when this is over I'll be invited to a wedding?"

"The only thing you'll be invited to is your own funeral if you don't explain what the hell is going on? What can he be thinking? It isn't normal, you can't possibly think it's normal, Tank."

Tank was still chuckling, shaking his head. "You don't get it, do you? You don't have a clue how much he loves you, how long he's loved you."

"No, I don't. I don't think he loves me at all. If he did, he would never have made a deal like this. He's got some other really strange reason in his head; I just don't know what it is."

"Has he told you why he wants this?" Stephanie shook her head. "Have you asked him?" Another shake. "Jesus, dumb and dumber." Before she could blast him with her protest, Tank's next words had her snapping her jaw shut. "And you're dumber."

All the laughter had disappeared from his face as Tank peered at her. In as serious a voice as she had ever heard from him, he spoke. "Look, Stephanie, Ranger has been in love with you for over two years. I don't think he realized it himself until he was FTA. Once he'd been released from custody, he went to your apartment to let you know how he felt, but you'd disappeared, as we later found out, to Morelli's. Then came the news that you two were engaged. It just about tore him up. He agonized for weeks, blaming himself for not letting you know sooner."

Tank paused for breath. As Stephanie opened her mouth to reply, he shot her a warning glance. "Don't. Hear me out." When she nodded her agreement, he continued. "We all knew Morelli wasn't the right man for you, but Ranger took it really hard. I've never known him to feel this way about any other woman, not even his ex-wife. It wasn't so much what he said; it was more how he acted. Upset, distracted, agitated. Not behaviors you'd normally associate with him. So I asked."

Tank seemed to drift off for a moment, and then he drew himself back to the present. "We sat in the office one night and had a long talk. I'm not gonna give you the details, but believe me, it was very clear how deep he was in. Then, when the DeChooch thing came up, Ranger told me about the deal he made with you."

Tank laughed. "Probably not the way I would have handled it, but I had to give him an A for being ingenious. His reasoning was that you could easily bring DeChooch in by yourself. He was kind of astounded when you asked for help. I think he was feeling desperate by that point, and so he made the deal. He thought if you didn't want him, you'd refuse it, but, if you accepted, it was your way of saying you were interested. And I have to say I agree with him."

Stephanie began to protest, but Tank cut her off again. "No. I'm not done yet. Examine your real feelings, girl, put all the bullshit aside. Nothing else makes sense. I don't know why you're so special to him, but I've never seen Ranger pussyfoot around a woman like he does with you. If I had to guess, I'd say that he's afraid of upsetting or offending you. I'm gonna take a flying leap on this one, but I think this new deal was his roundabout way of proposing to you. He figured if you accepted the deal, well, that was your way of saying yes. Let's face it, neither one of you are all that traditional."

"Oh my God." Stephanie didn't know what else to say. What if he was right? Had she said yes to his proposal? Well. Obviously she had, but had she _really_ said yes? "He thinks I have ESP like he does."

Tank chuckled. "He doesn't have ESP. He's just a man. A man who loves you so much and knows you so well that he can predict your reactions. A man who marches to the beat of a different drummer, a little unconventional." Stephanie's look of disbelief had him laughing again. "Okay, a lot unconventional, but still just a man."

Stephanie's voice came out as a thread of a whisper. "Oh my God. I don't know what to do, Tank."

Tank studied her for a moment. "I can't help you there, that's something you have to figure out for yourself. Just don't hurt him. He's a good man who loves you a lot and he doesn't deserve that."

"I'll try not to."

"Good. Another thing you might want to do is get your face back to normal." He pointed out the windshield. "Here they come."

"Oh shit."


	13. Chapter 13

**Dangerous Deals - Chapter 13**

Joe heard the sharp click of the lock being released and rose to his feet. Since yesterday, at least he thought it was yesterday, he'd been left in solitude. No more meals, no visits, no noise, no anything. The door opened and a thin sliver of light invaded the darkness around him. Joe averted his eyes away from the light, but not before seeing the dark approaching forms of two men.

One of them spun him around and Joe felt the sharp bite of metal cuffs being clamped around his wrists. Together, the men pulled him out into the hall. He squinted at the sudden influx of light and struggled to maintain his balance. The bulkier of the two men shoved Joe from behind, forcing him to move forward. He'd been right; he was in a private home, in someone's cellar. A goddamned cellar and he hadn't been able to find a way out.

oOoOo

Ranger and Stephanie were seated in the front of the truck, Tank and Terri in the back. All four were quiet, straining to hear the sounds from the receiver. There hadn't been any noise for at least a minute when Terri released the breath she'd been holding. "At least we know he's there. And they're talking as if he's still alive."

Stephanie had her mouth open to respond when the mic came alive with the sound of a door opening, followed by scraping and shuffling sounds.

_"Detective Morelli, please, have a seat."_

_"Adams?" _

Terri moved closer, her body filling the small gap between the front seats, her eyes locked on the small mic resting on the dashboard. _"Surprised?" The Judge's smug tone caused Stephanie to shiver._

_"Only by your stupidity." _

A solid thud filled the air, followed by a brief groan.

_"You really don't want to waste our time playing games, do you, Joe? Especially since your time is so…limited." _

Stephanie sucked in a breath. Ranger shot her a warning glance, reaching over to capture her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

_" I'm not the only one involved with this investigation."_

_"You wouldn't be referring to Ms. Howell, would you? I hate to be the one to give you the bad news, but she's no longer someone you can count on."_

"_You son of a bitch!" Morelli's outburst was followed by another strong thud._

_The Judge could be heard letting out a long sigh. "Out of respect for the friendship your father and I had, I've arranged for your departure to be as quick and painless as getting killed can be, that is. Too bad you didn't turn out like your old man, if you had, I would have offered you a deal. Take him back to the wine cellar."_

The sound of more shuffling replaced the Judge's voice and then silence.

A door opened and shut. There was a moment of silence.

_"Gentlemen, everything's ready?"_

_"Yeah, we're good to go, Judge. Full effects of the drug should kick in a half hour after he drinks it. We plan on taking him out of here at three tomorrow morning, drive him to the new Marriott site, put a bullet in his brain, and dump him and cover him with concrete."_

_"You're sure the equipment will be waiting to smooth it over?"_

_"Yeah, like I said, we've got everything ready. By the time it's finished, no one will be able to tell."_

_"Very well. Then I'll leave it in your capable hands. Gentlemen, I expect to awaken tomorrow morning with our problem solved."_

oOoOo

Joe slowed his steps as they approached his cell door; he was planning on using every second of light from the hallway to search the room before being locked inside the darkness. He concentrated on the areas that were too high for him to reach during his earlier exploration of the room's perimeter.

"Come on, move it," Joe was shoved from behind.

"You think you could remove these cuffs?" Joe asked as his eyes scanned all around the room. There were no windows, no other openings. The room looked to be built solid.

"Sure," The man wrenched Joe's arms around. "Guess it would be kind of hard to enjoy your last meal with your hands behind your back." The man laughed, enjoying his own humor.

The door slammed and again, Joe was shrouded in darkness.

Dropping down to the floor, Joe leaned his back against the wall and started thinking of possible escape scenarios. The one small hope Joe had was that the Judge was, to the uninformed, a model citizen, and an upholder of the law. What they didn't know was that the Judge was a murdering crook who was savvy about evidence and detection methods. Hopefully, that meant he wouldn't want to dirty his personal space and they were planning on taking him somewhere else to carry out their crime.

He needed a plan and he needed it before dinner was served.

oOoOo

Ranger watched the front door of the house open and the two men slip out into the cover of darkness.

"Want me to have them followed?" Tank was already reaching for his phone. "No. They'll be back." Ranger grew silent, his eyes staring out in the night.

"What…" Tank silenced Terri with a scowl. Stephanie didn't bother to say a word. She recognized Ranger was in his zone. "Tank, have your team in place at the Marriott site by eleven tonight. I want Bobby and Lester watching the Judge's house. We'll stay in place until they arrive." Tank was already punching in numbers into his phone.

"What about us? What are we supposed to do?" Terri's voice was aggressive, prepared to argue against anything other than a significant role. Stephanie was looking at Ranger, waiting for his response. She'd hold her fire until she was sure there was something to fire at.

Ranger glanced at his watch. They could use a little rest before this all went down. Stephanie's apartment was too small for the four of them, and there was no way Terri was finding out where his apartment was located.

"Tank, you and Terri go back to her place; Steph and I will go to her apartment. We'll grab a few hours rest then meet back here at one."

Terri nodded and followed Tank out of the truck.

Minutes later, Ranger caught the quick flash of a pair of headlights in his rearview mirror. He started the engine and pulled away from the curb.

oOoOo

Range had driven back to the apartment in his zone, no surprise there since that was his usual habit. Tonight Stephanie welcomed the silence. Her stomach was one big churning knot and her mind kept replaying the conversation they'd heard between Judge Adams and Joe.

The second Ranger gave her the all-clear sign to enter the apartment; she headed straight for the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. She tried to close the refrigerator door, but Ranger held it open with one hand and lifted the unopened bottle of beer from her hand, shaking his head once before he reached around her to exchange it for two bottles of water. Stephanie in turn replaced one of the waters with the remaining portion of Phish Food ice cream from the freezer.

They'd sat on opposite ends of her couch, consuming their opposing refreshments. She sat quietly, hoping that Ranger would fill her in on the details of his plan. The container was almost empty when her patience ran out.

"So what's the plan?"

He drained the rest of his water before answering. "Assuming there is no change, we'll follow their car to the construction site. If something changes and they don't move Joe, then Bobby and Lester will go in without us."

Ranger paused in thought. "If it goes down the way we heard, we'll be at the site moments after Morelli arrives. Tank's team will be in place with the necessary takedown equipment. Tank and I will be the short-range backup. You and Terri will wait in the cars and call for the cops if necessary."

Stephanie took a deep breath and tried to control her anger, "That's not fair. I asked for your help, not to take over."

He smiled. "That's how I help, by doing it my way. These guys are pros; they won't hesitate to take you or anyone else out who gets in their way. I want you out of harm's way." He looked at her and a devilish smile crept on his face. "Besides, how can I marry you if you're dead or in the hospital?"

Since she had no suitable comeback for that, Stephanie panicked and hurried off to the bedroom.

Now lying awake in bed, watching the slow, rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as he slept, Stephanie held a whispered conversation with Ranger, one she couldn't seem to find the courage to have when he was awake.

"What do you really want from me? Do you love me? Or are you just testing me for reasons of your own? Testing my…I don't know, loyalty maybe? How much I really trust you? Are you just toying with me for your own amusement? Do you really expect me to marry you?"

She watched the slow even cadence of Ranger's breathing, her fingers aching to reach out and play over his smooth skin. Memories of last week flooded into her thoughts, memories so vivid she had to force herself to turn away from him. Her head rested on her pillow as she stared at the ceiling and her thoughts changed to Joe. Would everything go according to plan? Did he know how much Terri loved him? Did Joe feel the same way about Terri? The thought of there being no more Joe in her life saddened her.

She knew Ranger would keep his word and do everything possible to rescue Joe. Since day one, she had never doubted his word. He was the one person she could always count on to be there for her. A feeling of peace settled over her as she realized how deep her feelings were for him. The fear of him holding her to their deal didn't scare her anymore.

Now what scared her was the thought that _he_ would find a way to back out of the deal!


	14. Chapter 14

**Dangerous Deals - Chapter 14**

Ranger's body was rigid with uncertainty; uncertainty caused by Stephanie's whispered questions. He wanted to roll over, take her into his arms and comfort her, but her murmured questions deserved answers; answers he had but wasn't sure how to express.

What did he want from her? Whatever she was willing to give him; whatever her heart would allow her to give him. Did he love her? He had loved her from day one. Was he trying to test her? No. He knew the depths of her trust and her loyalty; not once had he thought of her as an amusement. Did he really expect her to marry him? He had been such a fool, a complete and utter fool to make such a deal. Even though she seldom did things by the book, turning a marriage proposal into a deal was… was… hell, he didn't know what it was, but seeing the worry in her eyes when she knew Joe was in trouble had frightened him. No, I don't expect you to marry me, it would be too much to hope for.

The bed dipped as Stephanie eased her body off the mattress. She didn't want to wake Ranger if in fact he was asleep. Sometimes she could tell when he was asleep, other times, like now; it was more like a meditative trance.

Stephanie pulled the bedroom door open as quietly as she could, then made her way through the dark hallway with care and on into the kitchen. She stumbled around until she found the handle on the freezer door and pulled out another container of ice cream. At this rate, she was going to have to go shopping for new jeans, two sizes bigger. Closing the freezer section, Stephanie opened the refrigerator and used the small amount of light it granted the dark kitchen. She reached into the drawer for a spoon. She didn't want the ice cream, she wanted the comfort. She wanted Ranger's arms around her, she wanted him to tell her that Joe would be okay; she wanted him to love her. Instead, she was seeking comfort from a frozen mass of sugar and milk. This was so pathetic.

"Babe?" Startled, Stephanie dropped the unused spoon. "Are you okay?" Ranger bent over and picked up the spoon. When he straightened up, Stephanie could feel the warmth and nearness of his body. "Babe?" Hearing the anxiousness in his whisper, Stephanie was unable to stop the tears.

Without thinking, Ranger wrapped her in his arms and pulled her back into him, holding her as she cried.

oOoOo

Joe felt the muscles in his leg twitch and felt a slight cramp in his left foot. Just the small amount of movement of walking across the room and up the basement stairs had been more than his body was used to after these past few days of captivity. He could feel the effects of the adrenaline that was starting to pump through his body. The only chance he had of making it out of this mess alive was to use whatever means of defense he could find. And right now, the combination of muscle and adrenaline was the only weapon he had.

He started to pace back and forth across the room, hoping to steady his legs and keep the adrenalines flowing. He would not let these bastards take him out without giving them the best that Joseph Morelli had to give.

For the third time after being returned to his cell, Joe eased his way around the edges of the room. Now that he knew the proposed purpose of the room, he was hoping that he would find some type of wiring or plumbing running underground. He had wandered about the dirt floor, pulling the heel of his shoe along the edge of the wall where it joined the floor; he was hoping to find something, anything that he could use as a weapon. Nothing. Damn.

Refusing to give up, Joe dropped down on his hands and knees, continuing to search, this time running his fingers deeper into the groove he'd made with his shoe. Joe's hopes began to fade until he reached the last wall. His mind started to think of other possibilities. If he couldn't get out of this alive, then he had to make sure that he left some type of evidence behind that would incriminate the Judge.

"Shit!" Joe yelled. Without thinking, he stuck his dirt-covered finger into his mouth. Spitting out the dirt and blood, he frantically started searching for whatever he had cut his finger. Maybe there was hope.

oOoOo

Tank eased the SUV up the driveway. Looking at the large two-story brick house, he smirked as he opened the car door, "Guess there won't be a problem of me finding someplace to sleep." Terri shot him a tired, impatient look before opening the passenger door. He watched her reaching inside her jacket and pulled out what looked like an electronic key and her gun.

"Expecting company?" he asked.

She remained quiet as she looked at the small electronic key she held in her hand, one that was equipped to record by date and time any changes to the security, such as on/off and which port of entry had been used last.

"Expensive." Tank remarked.

Finding everything to be in order, Terri used the device to unlock the door and led Tank inside. Terri didn't bother to give Tank any kind of tour; she continued through to the kitchen. Reaching inside the refrigerator, she pulled out a beer, opened it and then leaned against the counter, drinking. Tank watched as she swallowed her first strong pull from the bottle.

"Water would be better," he pointed in the direction of her beer.

Terri looked at the bottle she held in her right hand and moved to the sink, pouring the contents down the drain. She flipped her hand towards the refrigerator in a 'help yourself' manner. Tank did just that. He continued to watch her rinsing out the beer bottle and placing it in the sink.

"What?"

"Never would have pegged you as a beer drinker, thought you'd drink some kind of expensive wine or champagne."

Terri puffed a small sound of disgust through her nose and shook her head. "I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" She looked up at Tank. "Didn't think I was capable of truly loving anyone either, did you?"

Tank shook his head and lowered his eyes in embarrassment.

"Get some rest. You don't need to worry about letting your guard down, outside of Uncle Vito's and Ranger's house, this is probably the safest place you could be in Trenton." She started out of the room, stopping when she reached the other side.

"Oh, one more thing, thanks." Not waiting for his answer, she headed for the stairs.

"Shit. Terri Gilman in love, drinking beer and saying thanks; I really could use a beer," Tank murmured as he downed his bottle of water in one gulp.

oOoOo

Ranger had held Stephanie until her tears had stopped and then he had walked her back to bed. The fatigue of the past few days had taken their toll and she was asleep before her head hit the pillow. He stretched out on his back, his hands folded behind his head, staring at the dark ceiling, willing his body to relax. After this was over, he would tell her that the deal was off and apologize. It took every ounce of his self-control not to turn over on his side and watch her sleep, wondering if this would be the last time they would share a bed.

oOoOo

It didn't take Joe long to find the object that had cut his finger. Digging down just another inch revealed the base of a broken light bulb. One of the construction workers must have decided to bury the broken bulb instead of cleaning up the mess. Joe unearthed his find and blew the impacted dirt out from inside. He inspected the ragged edges with his fingertip, taking great care not to disturb any of the shards of glass. His soon to be weapon would fit inside of his shirt. Shit, he had been so stupid! All this time he had been searching for something to use as a weapon when he had the makings of one of the oldest forms of defense right at his feet!

Joe sat back and started taking off his shoes and socks. Taking one of his socks, he began to fill it with the loose dirt from the hole he had dug and packing it into a solid form. Filling it until it felt heavy and baseball size, he then tied a knot in the sock to close the packed dirt inside. Not bad, he thought as he tossed it up and slammed it against his leg. Not bad at all. He made another one with his other sock. He could use them separately or together, depending on the opportunity, but until they were needed, he could hide them in his pockets.

Now all he had to do was wait; wait for them to come and make their next move. He figured their plan was to drug him so they could remove him from the Judge's house. He forced himself to relax; it would be a few hours before they came for him.

The sound of the door being unlocked caused him to jerk awake and his adrenaline to spike. He blinked at the suddenness of the light shining when the door opened.

"I know the condemned are supposed to be given a last meal, but unfortunately for you, I can't cook. So instead, have a drink." The man held out a disposable plastic cup. "Come on, be a good boy and drink it all down."

Joe took the offered cup and held it up to his nose. The strong whiskey vapors rising from the liquor made his head swim.

"Well, at least you brought me the good stuff," Joe remarked as he pretended to drink. "Would you mind if I took a piss before we left? Wouldn't want to embarrass myself when you finish me off."

"Hell, no, go right ahead," the man laughed.

Joe threw back the rest of the drink and handed the empty cup back. Turning his back to the man, Joe walked to the farthest corner and unzipped his pants. Pulling himself out, he pretended to urinate by forcing the liquor out of his mouth in a steady stream into the receptacle that had been shoved into the corner as a makeshift toilet. Facing the man, Joe shook his penis before repositioning himself and zipping his pants.

"Be back in a little while," the man chuckled as he closed the door, leaving Joe in total darkness once again. Joe figured he was supposed to be unconscious when they came back for him. Not knowing how fast the drug was supposed to work, he planned to be ready. Positioning himself in a sleeping position, he concentrated on his breathing, stilling it to resemble unconsciousness, mindful to keep his small weapons safe and hidden.

oOoOo

"Babe," Ranger gave Stephanie an easy shake, "it's time to go."

Stephanie didn't move. For a brief instance, he considered going without her. No, he had already made too many stupid decisions when it came to her in the past few days.

"Babe, we have to go." This time his voice was loud and strong.

Stephanie jerked awake and sat up, confusion covering her face. Without saying a word, she hurried towards the bathroom. Hearing the sound of the toilet flushing and then water running in the sink, Ranger left the bedroom and walked into the living room. He pulled out his cell phone and called Tank.

"Talk." Tank's voice was groggy.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, we were just heading for the car."

"See you there." Ranger closed his cell phone and found Stephanie looking at him from the bedroom doorway.

"Ready?" She nodded and walked toward the door with determination.

oOoOo

Joe heard the door being unlocked and urged his body to remain calm, his breathing even. Without wasted words or motions, the two men entered the room. Bending down and placing their hands under his arms they lifted Joe off the floor. Joe allowed his head to hang limp against his chest, rocking side to side, matching the motion of his body as they dragged him down the short hall. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, one man moved to hold Joe under the arms and one lifted him by his ankles to carry him up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, they changed their positions back and continued to drag him out of the house and into a waiting car, dumping him into the backseat.

Joe needed to wait until they were away from the Judge's house before he made his move. He wanted to be well away from any backup the two could summon and he wanted to be able to run.

oOoOo

Bobby reached for his cell phone as Lester started the SUV's engine, neither one of the men taking their eyes off the car that had just pulled out of the Judge's driveway.

"Yo."

"They just pulled out," Bobby answered the unspoken question.

"Morelli?" Ranger asked and then felt himself holding his breath.

"Appeared drugged but alive." Ranger let out his breath after hearing Bobby's answer.

"Don't lose them," Ranger instructed and then disconnected the call.

"Don't lose them? Who the hell does he think is working for him?" Bobby asked Lester.

"I told you Bobby, he's in love and love makes people do stupid things," Lester grinned.

"Shit, I never thought I'd hear 'Ranger' and 'stupid' in the same sentence." Bobby moved his head from side to side in wonderment without taking his eyes off the car. "Sure as hell hope she can put us all out of our misery soon."


	15. Chapter 15

**Dangerous Deals - Chapter 15**

Ranger pulled his truck to a stop behind Tank's. They were a block over and behind the Marriott Lafayette Yards site. He'd been driving without lights for several blocks. Reaching overhead, he switched the interior lighting to the off position. "Stay here."

Stephanie watched as he got out and surveyed their immediate area. Crossing in front of the vehicle, he opened her door. He leaned in and whispered, "From this point on, whisper only when necessary." She nodded and he stepped aside for her to exit the truck.

Tank and Terri were already waiting between the parked vehicles. The four huddled together as Ranger gave instructions. "Stephanie, you stay next to me, Terri next to Tank. Just before we get to the site, we'll find some cover for the two of you. Stay put and don't move. Understand?" He looked from Stephanie to Terri, then back to Stephanie, his gaze piercing hers for an extra moment. She gulped and nodded.

"Good. If anything goes wrong, call the cops and run like hell. Is that clear?" Both Terri and Stephanie nodded. He was acting like he didn't trust her to follow his instructions. If she hadn't been so worried and nervous, she would have rolled her eyes.

Ranger turned to Tank. "All set?" Tank nodded. "Let's roll." Taking Stephanie's arm, Ranger pushed her behind his body and held her close. "No talking at all now. Hand signals only." He pulled her forward, leading the way. Stephanie glanced back to see Tank and Terri following in a similar stance.

They were close to the site. Stephanie could see the steel girders rising not too far in the distance. She almost climbed Ranger's back when he pulled to a sudden stop. He crouched down and motioned his hand for the others to do the same. Together, they began to duck-walk forward. Just as she thought her thighs would catch on fire, Ranger stopped again. This time she was prepared and didn't walk into him.

He hand signaled for her to 'stay', then duck-walked a little further ahead. He stopped and rose a bit, scanning the area. Satisfied, he motioned for her to join him. When Stephanie was at his side, Ranger pointed to her and Terri, and then at a small construction trailer. He began crawling towards it on his stomach, Tank and Terri followed suit. Stephanie took a moment to roll her eyes and then dropped down into the dirt to follow the others.

It took several minutes, but all four were safe and standing with their backs plastered against the trailer, upright once again. Ranger and Tank were both looking around the sides, sweeping the area with intense scrutiny. Ranger pointed to a pallet of pipe that was around twenty feet long and five feet high. He raised an eyebrow to Tank, and Tank nodded his agreement. Someday, Stephanie vowed, she'd learn ESP.

Terri and Stephanie watched both men drop to the ground and do the belly crawl towards the pipe. Once there, they moved into a crouch position, and weapons began coming out. Each went to opposite ends of the pallet and dropped to their knees, settling in to wait and observe.

Terri inched closer to Stephanie's ear, her whisper so faint it was almost a breath, "I'm telling you now, anything goes wrong or Joe's in danger, I'm not leaving."

Stephanie nodded. "You watch Joe and I'll cover Ranger. There's no way I'm leaving if he's in trouble."

Terri shot her a knowing smile. "You love him." Stephanie narrowed her eyes and put her finger on her lips. They hadn't been waiting more than a couple of minutes when the sound of a car engine could be heard in the distance and headlights appeared. The lights went out, the engine died, but no movement came from the occupants of the car. Stephanie wondered what the hell they were waiting for.

As if in answer to her question, the sound of a heavy-duty engine broke the silence. From the opposite end of the site, a pair of very high headlights bounced into view. All four of the watchers tracked its progress as it headed toward the car.

When the vehicle came to a stop alongside the car, it was clear that it was a front-end loader. Stephanie's stomach began to churn as she recalled the conversation from the Judge's house. This was the vehicle that would conceal the evidence of Joe's murder. She glanced at Terri and noted that Terri's face had gone pale. She was remembering the conversation too.

The driver's side door of the car opened and a very large man stepped out. He climbed onto the ladder on the side of the loader and spoke with the driver. Gesturing toward the skeletal building, he climbed back down and spoke to the man in the car's passenger seat.

The loader backed up and swung around, heading toward the building. The car's other occupant emerged, and both men stood watching the loader retreat around to the back of the building. It stopped just short of a very large hole in the ground. Stephanie thought it was shaped like an in-ground pool.

Everyone stared from his or her various positions as the loader began to lower its long necked shovel into the. It dipped into the hole and removed a scoop of wet concrete, then dipped again to snag another. Each load was dropped to the side deep on the edge of the hole. When the job was finished, the loader's engine dropped quietly to an idle and the driver of the car nodded to his accomplice.

The driver turned and opened the rear door of the car and waited for other man to come around to the driver's side. He reached inside, straining to remove what was inside.

Even from this distance, both women recognized Joe's upper body. Stephanie heard Terri's soft gasp as Joe's legs thudded to the ground, lifeless. Joe Morelli appeared to be nothing but dead weight.

The two men lumbered forward with their burden, and Stephanie could see Joe's head lolling, his arms swaying with the rhythm of his bearers' gait. She glanced in Ranger's direction and saw him nodding to Tank, Tank nodding in response. Curious, she watched as Ranger and Tank moved low and in sync to position themselves behind the car.

Terri sidled up to Stephanie and then drew a gun from the waistband of her pants. She raised an eyebrow in query; Stephanie pulled her own gun from her utility belt. Terri nodded in satisfaction, returning her attention to the men who were making slow progress across the site.

They had progressed a little better than halfway to their destination when all hell broke loose. In what seemed like slow motion, Stephanie watched as Joe's hand went to his pocket and then came up as quick as a flash of lightening. The car's driver screamed in pain, dropping Joe's head to the ground. The other man turned around. He let loose of Joe's legs when Joe attempted to kick him.

The driver was bent over, holding one hand clamped tight to his other arm. The other man was pulling a gun from a shoulder holster. He raised it and pointed it at Joe. From the corner of her eye, Stephanie could see Bobby, Lester, and a few other men she didn't know had been hiding come running from the opposite direction.

Terri bolted from the safety of their hideaway and ran toward Joe. The thug with the gun was taking aim at Joe.

"Joe! Nooo..." Terri's scream was filled with anguish. Joe lifted his head from the ground. "Terri, no! Get away! Run!" And she did, right in the direction of Joe. When she was no more than twenty yards away, the thug with the gun took new aim and pulled the trigger. Terri spun around and fell to the ground.

Stephanie froze. Now there were so many men coming from different positions that she couldn't tell who were the good guys and who were not. She saw a movement from the side, and shifted her gaze to watch Ranger and Tank heading for the fray.

The goon with the gun was shooting to his left and right without aim, while the driver was pulling his own gun from beneath his jacket. As he straightened up, he saw Tank and Ranger come his way. Taking aim, he shot. Tank kept charging, getting off a couple of shots. The driver dropped and stayed down. Another few shots and his cohort joined him.

But Ranger was lying in the dirt, unmoving. Oblivious to the shots still sounding, Stephanie raced toward him, chanting a mantra all the way. "Please be all right. Please be all right."

The shooting ceased, but Joe didn't notice. Picking himself up from the ground, he raced in an uncoordinated gait to Terri's side. "Terri! Are you all right? Talk to me!" Terri rolled over, clutching her arm.

"Joe! You're alive! Thank God!" As she threw her good arm across his shoulders and pulled him tight against her, sobs racked her body.

"Shhh, it's all right, everything's all right. Let me see your arm." Joe comforted her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, Joe, it's just a flesh wound. I thought you were a dead man." Terri was trying desperately to get herself back under control. "I don't know what I would have done if they'd killed you."

Joe sat back on his haunches and regarded her. "Why?"

Looking at him through her tears, Terri shook her head. "You don't know, do you? I love you. If you had died, part of me would have died with you."

Dropping his butt to the ground, Joe stared at her. He shook his head, shock evident across his face. "You love me?"

Ranger was still lying on his stomach, unmoving, when Stephanie reached him. Dropping to his side, she touched him with trepidation as she started to push him onto his back.

"Don't."

"Ranger, are you all right?"

"No."

Stephanie wasn't sure what to do. In all the time she had known him, Ranger had never once admitted to being hurt, not even when he'd been shot by one of her skips. "Where are you hit? Please, Ranger, you've got to be all right." Panic was creeping into her voice.

Tank came running up to them. "Boss, you okay?"

"No. Everything secured?"

"Yeah."

"Morelli okay?"

"Yeah. Were you hit?"

"Yeah."

Both Stephanie and Tank waited for Ranger to tell them where he'd taken the bullet. When it became obvious he wasn't saying another word, Tank let a tiny smile creep onto his lips. "So, just where did you get hit?"

Raising his head from his arms, Ranger gave Tank a threatening stare. "Let's just say Morelli is an even bigger pain in my ass."

Both Tank and Stephanie moved their eyes to Ranger's ass. Sure enough, there was a tear in the seat of his pants.

Tank's laugh bounced around the site, a sound of pure amusement. Stephanie's giggle was one of relief.

Ranger turned to her, eyes narrowed. She tried to stifle herself, but couldn't quite manage. Ranger laid his head back down on his arms, shaking his head. They heard him mumble, "I hate Joe Morelli."


	16. Chapter 16

Dangerous Deals - Chapter 16

One would think with all the emergency vehicles around that Stephanie could find an aspirin or two. Her head was killing her. Every time she turned around, someone else was asking her the same questions. "What happened?", "Are you hurt?", "Did you shoot Ranger?", "Did you shoot Terri?" Bunch of stupid comedians disguised as police officers. She was leaning against one of the police cars, trying to stay out of everyone's way.

"You okay, Steph?" Stephanie squeezed her eyes shut tighter and stopped rubbing her temples. Maybe if she didn't say anything they'd go away. "Stephanie, you okay?"

Lowering her arms and opening her eyes she looked into a pair of worried eyes. "Sorry, Eddie, I'm fine. Just got a really bad headache."

"Looks like we're about ready to wrap things up around here. You want a ride home?" Eddie asked as he surveyed the level of activity level around him.

"No thanks, Tank's going to take me to the hospital." Stephanie hoped that Eddie didn't hear the nervousness in her voice. Hell, _she_ didn't want to hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Still can't believe you were here with a loaded gun and didn't shoot anybody. Fucking unbelievable," Eddie said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"The night's not over yet, Eddie." Stephanie narrowed her eyes and placed her fists on her hips.

Eddie held up his hands in surrender. "Calm down, Steph, it's just funny as hell that for once you're okay and Ranger's shot in the ass." Eddie's body shook with laughter.

Stephanie slumped back against the car again. Closing her eyes, she started to rub her temples again. Would this night never end?

"Ready to go, Steph?" Stephanie's eyes shot open and she pushed away from the car, using her butt.

"Really? We can go?" she asked Tank.

"Come on, woman, let's go check on the injured." Wrapping his large thick arm around her, Tank pulled her into his side. "Besides, if I get you out of here before you shoot anybody tonight, I win the jackpot!" He laughed when he heard her groan.

Terri, Ranger and Joe had all been taken to the hospital as soon as the ambulances had arrived at the scene. Everyone else got to stay and answer questions. Stephanie had wanted to go with Ranger, but the police had made her stay. She hadn't put up too much of a fight; she knew there were tons of questions to be answered now that the situation had been brought to an end. So much had happened tonight. But Terri's words "_You love him!_" kept echoing in her mind. Yes, she realized with a sigh of relief, I love him. I, Stephanie Plum, love Ricardo Carlos Manoso. But do I want to marry him? Will he really expect me to? Shit, here came more questions. Stephanie didn't realize that she was sitting with her eyes closed and that they had arrived at the hospital until the sound of Tank opening the passenger door brought her back to reality.

"Let's see if we can find you something for that headache." He reached down to help her out of the car.

The hospital doors swooshed open as they approached, bathing them in ultra bright lights and a multitude of people all talking at once, causing Stephanie to shrink into the protection of Tank's side. What the hell was going on?

"Ms. Plum, is it true that you and Carlos Manoso helped in uncovering the connection between Judge Adams and the disappearance of Officer Morelli?", "Is it true that you shot Terri Gilman?", "Give us some answers, Bombshell Bounty Hunter." Finally her eyes adjusted to the bright lights enough to realize that it was the media pushing at them.

"**_Back off!_**" The forcefulness of Tank's voice could be heard above all the others. As powerful as his words sounded, it was nothing compared to the deadly look on his face. Without waiting for the knot of humanity to break apart, he walked towards them, forcing them to separate to let the two of them pass without any further questions.

Tank guided her through the gaggle of reporters and around the corner. Several police officers were waiting in front of the Emergency Room along with a few other very serious looking men. Stephanie's guess would be Federal guys; then again, maybe they were Terri's relatives. Murdock saw them and broke away from the group of policemen and walked their way.

"Thanks for the heads up on what was going down tonight," Murdock nodded as he spoke to Tank.

"You have any trouble?" Tank asked.

"No trouble. Judge Adams was arrested as soon as your men called us." Murdock's face lit up with a smile. "Heard your boss took one in his ass tonight."

"Don't ever let him catch you smiling about it." Tank let out a big sigh. "He's really going to be a pain until all the jokes die down and his ass feels better."

"Where is he?" Stephanie asked in a small voice. If her headache got any worse she'd have to die to feel better.

"The docs are just finishing up with him," Murdock replied.

"How are Terri and Joe?" Stephanie felt bad that she hadn't asked sooner.

"Terri's fine, took eight stitches to close up her small wound. The hospital's going to keep Morelli for a couple of days. He's suffering from dehydration."

"Can I see them?"

Murdock looked into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. He couldn't make himself look away or answer her question.

"Please?"

He shook his head to break his stare.

"Sure, down the hall, third door," Murdock mumbled.

"We'll check back with you later." Tank said as he wrapped his arm around Stephanie's shoulders.

Murdock caught the warning note in Tank's voice and the look in his eyes. Murdock nodded.

When they got to the third door, she paused. "Tank, would you mind if I saw Joe alone for a minute?"

"No problem, I'll go find you some aspirin. I'll be right outside the door when you're done, okay?" Tank asked.

Stephanie offered him a weak smile then turned and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Terri's voice called in answer to the knock.

Stephanie opened the door with trepidation and stuck her head into the room. "Hi. Mind if I visit for a minute?"

"Come in, Cupcake." Joe was sitting propped up in the bed with an IV line running into his left arm. Terri was sitting in a chair that had been pulled up close and angled in a protective position. Both of them watched Stephanie enter the room.

"You okay?" Stephanie asked Terri.

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'm glad. Umm, would you mind if I spoke to Joe in private for a minute?"

Terri studied Stephanie for a moment. She leaned over and kissed Joe on his lips. "I'll wait outside." She stopped as she approached Stephanie. "I want to thank you for all you and Ranger did; you really are good at finding out the impossible."

Before Stephanie could recover from Terri's compliment, she found herself pulled into a one-arm hug. "I'll never forget this."

Stephanie stood with her mouth hanging open until the door closed after Terri. The sound of Joe's laughter swung her back in his direction.

"Cupcake, that little exchange of affection was worth every painful moment of the last few days." Joe laughed again.

Stephanie walked up and stood by the side of the bed. "How are you?"

"Doing okay. Terri told me what you and Ranger did and how you helped her." Joe's eyes were serious and he reached for her hand. "Thanks, Stephanie. You saved my life."

Joe stared at the two large tears slipping down her cheeks, leaving trail marks through the dirty smudges covering her face.

"Do you love him, Cupcake?" Joe rubbed his thumb back and forth over the back of her hand.

Stephanie couldn't stop the tears from falling and she couldn't find her voice to answer Joe's question. She answered with a quick nod, a tight smile and a squeeze to his hand.

Joe released her hand and pulled her down by her arm, kissing her on the forehead. "Be happy, Cupcake." Joe's voice sounded tight. "If he ever hurts you, tell him I'll shot him in the ass from the front side."

Stephanie gave a small laugh and kissed him back. Wiping the tears from her face, she stood and then looked into his face. "She loves you."

Now it was Joe's turn to shake his head in wonderment and looked at the door Terri had just left through.

"Yeah, go figure," Joe said softly.

"Do you love her?"

"We're going to take some time to get to know each other, see how things go." Joe brought his eyes back to Stephanie's face.

They shared a quiet moment of good-bye then Stephanie took a step away from the bed and looked around the room.

"Well, I'll check on you later. Guess I better go check on Ranger." She quickened her steps. "Take care, Joe."

"You too, Steph."

Stephanie gave him a quick wave when she left.

Stephanie let her body sag against the wall in the hallway. "Here, take these." Tank shoved two aspirins into her hand and then held out a glass of water.

"Bless you," Stephanie shoved the aspirins into her mouth and chased them down with the cool water.

"Now come on, let's go find our wounded leader." Tank said, maneuvering her down the hall.

Tank's abrupt stop caused Stephanie to miss a step. She looked up and noticed Bobby and Lester coming from the other direction.

"Wait here, Steph." The few steps Tank walked drew the three men into a tight private circle to have their conversation. Now what?

"Shit." Tank's voice was hushed but angry. "How in the hell did that happen?" Bobby and Lester just looked at their counterpart.

"You have to ask? Shit, this is Ranger we're talking about," Bobby said.

"What? What's wrong with Ranger?" Stephanie hurried to join the small group. All three large men looked at each other like they had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Tank?" Her voice grew louder with concern.

"Ranger seems to have slipped out unnoticed." Tank's answer sounded like a growl and he flashed an angry look at the other two men.

"He's gone?" She couldn't believe it. "How, he's wounded?" Damn him. Oh no. No way was he going to do this to her.

Stephanie was starting to feel dizzy as she looked from one man's face to the others and back again. Maybe it was leftover adrenaline from the night's rescue. Maybe it was all the emotional questions she had been asking herself over the last few days. Maybe it was lack of sleep and food. Maybe it was the fact that her thighs were sore as hell from all that duck-walking. But maybe, just maybe it was because she had finally admitted to herself that she loved Ranger.

"Tank." She was hoping the tone of authority she had been practicing could be heard in her voice and she stood looking into the large man's eyes. "I want you, Bobby and Lester to find him. Find him and then let me know where I can meet him. If he thinks he's going to weasel out of our deal, he's in for a big surprise. I love him and I intend to marry him!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Dangerous Deals - Chapter 17**

Murdock pulled his car to the curb in front of the RangeMan office building. "Here you are, sure you're going to be all right?" He watched as Ranger very gingerly edged his body out of the car.

"Yeah." Ranger stood and bent to one side, placing all his weight on his uninjured side. "Thanks."

"No problem, I owed you one," Murdock said. "Sure would like to be around to see the fireworks go off when that lady friend of yours finds out you skipped on her. Bet both sides of your ass are gonna be hurting when she gets through with you," he chuckled.

Ranger closed the car door without commenting. Murdock was right. Stephanie was going to be mad as hell, but he needed some time to think. He needed to think of a way to break that stupid deal without hurting her. Maybe she wouldn't be hurt; maybe she'd be relieved. Damn, he was such an ass and he had the bandage to prove it!

oOoOo

"Bobby is going to take you back to your apartment and Bobby and I are going to go back to the office and start searching." Tank watched Stephanie's face, trying to gauge what level of pissed off she had reached. Best friend or not, if she reached level five, which was a tired, hungry woman with a severe headache who had just figured out she loved the man who had ditched her, Ranger was on his own. And Tank was pretty sure that she was almost there from the look on her face.

"Fine, but you'd better call me as soon as you know something." She narrowed her eyes at Tank. She took a step forward, stood on her tiptoes and pulled on his sleeve. "Thanks." He lowered his head so that she could kiss his cheek. "Come on, Bobby, I need to eat something and then I need some sleep. I want to be good and ready when we find Ranger.

Bobby shuddered. That wasn't a reunion he wanted to be close to! "What's on the menu for tonight?"

"Chocolate, lots of chocolate. And if you could conjure up a pizza or a meatball sub, both of Ranger's gonads might survive."

Bobby stumbled over his own feet and almost grabbed his crotch.

"I've got chocolate ice cream at the apartment." Stephanie was halfway out the door before Bobby could catch up. He was busy working his phone, hoping to find a late night pizza delivery service.

oOoOo

Tank knew the minute he walked through the office door that Ranger had been there. First clue: the stack of messages that had been scattered across the desktop was now in a neat pile; second clue: Ranger was passed out on the couch; his sorry ass facing upward. Looked like the painkillers had taken affect.

The smile that stretched across Tank's face resembled that of a mischievous five-year-old. Oh, this could be fun. It had been a long time since he'd had the chance to mess with Ranger. Oh, yes, this definitely had possibilities. He reached for his cell phone.

"Yeah?" Bobby answered on the first ring.

"Found him." Tank was still smiling.

"Where?"

"In his office. He's out cold."

"Man," Bobby whined, "you get all the fun."

Tank continued to smile and nodded his head. "Damn straight I do. Let me talk to Stephanie."

Bobby looked at Stephanie who stuffed another huge spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and arched an eyebrow. "Good luck." He handed the phone to her.

"Whoot?" was the best Stephanie could do with both a mouthful of ice cream and a spoon in her mouth.

"I found lover boy."

"Whur?" She stabbed the spoon into the pint of frozen chocolate and shoved the container at Bobby, her full Jersey attitude kicking into high gear.

Bobby grimaced at the mutilation she had done to the frozen surface and gagged at the sucking sound the spoon made when he pulled it and flung it into the sink. He slapped the lid back on the container and shoved it in the freezer with a sigh of relief.

"Passed out on his couch," Tank chuckled.

Stephanie's eyes went wide with panic and she pursed her lips. She looked at Bobby and he started shaking his head. He recognized that look; he'd seen it on his five-year-old nephew's face when he was looking for someplace to spit out his gum.

Stephanie forced the too large bite down her throat, shaking her head to fight off the momentary pang of brain-freeze. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Tank's voice lost all traces of humor. "Do you love him?"

"Yes, Tank, I love him and I really want to marry him. I promise to do my best never to hurt him."

Tank shook his head. These two deserved each other. "Let me speak to Bobby again."

Stephanie handed the cell phone back to Bobby who snickered as he placed it against his ear. He listened and then a huge smile broke out on his face. "Meet you there in one hour."

"Meet him where?" Stephanie jumped up off the couch as soon as Bobby disconnected.

"Let's go check out your closet. See if we can find anything in there that will work as a trousseau." Bobby wiggled his eyebrows as he headed for her bedroom.

Stephanie quickened her steps to follow him, wondering just what the hell these guys were planning. Whatever it was, they sure seemed to be having a good time. Well, they may have their hidden agenda, but there was no way some large, overgrown, muscular man was going to go through her underwear drawer or anything else for that matter!

oOoOo

Tank folded and packed an assortment of Ranger's clothes and personal items. Taking advantage of a man while he was knocked out was one thing - sloppy packing was another. Besides, Ranger would just have to consider what he had planned as a kind of _bachelor party!_

When he had finished packing, Tank carried the suitcase downstairs to the office. Ranger was still unconscious. Pulling the top drawer of the desk out, Tank found what he was looking for, now for the fun part.

oOoOo

"Wait a minute! What do you think you're doing?" Stephanie grabbed the small black thong out of Bobby's hand.

"Helping the bride pack!" Bobby grinned at her.

"Keep your hands off my underwear!" She slammed the dresser drawer closed before he had the chance to reach inside it again.

"Just trying to speed up the process." Bobby shrugged. If Stephanie hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she would never have believed that a handsome, muscular, 6' 3", 240-pound man could look impish! But with that look on his face, Bobby succeeded.

"Come on girl, get busy. Don't want to keep _Batman_ waiting now, do ya?"

Stephanie groaned. "Shit. Does he know that we call him Batman?"

Bobby started laughing and nodding his head.

"Great, just fucking great," she closed her eyes and dropped her butt on the bed.

"We leave in fifteen minutes, you plan on being ready or not? If not, we can continue to talk, but if you plan on being ready, well, you'd better get that fine ass of yours in gear."

Heaving a deep sigh, Stephanie started grabbing clothes, personal items and toiletries and handing them to Bobby. To her amazement, she was packed, changed and had even freshened her make-up in less than fifteen minutes.

Taking one last look in the mirror, she realized with a start that the next time she looked in this mirror she would be married to Ranger. Oh boy. Smiling at her reflection, she let her mind drift until she heard Bobby calling her.

"Woman, let's go!" Bobby yelled. "The Bat Plane is waiting!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Stephanie stuck her tongue out at Bobby as she walked out the door in front of him. To her surprise, he returned the gesture!

oOoOo

As soon as the SUV came to a complete stop, Stephanie jumped out and ran towards Tank. "Is he really okay? Is he inside?"

"He's fine and yes, he's asleep inside. Second round of pain medication kicked in about an hour ago. He'll probably be out for another two hours or so." Tank's eyes turned serious. "You're still sure about this, right?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It may not have been the normal marriage proposal every Burg girl dreams of, but then again, I'm not your normal everyday Burg girl!" For the second time that day, Stephanie raised up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Good luck, Bombshell." Tank gave her a hug. "Call us if you need anything."

"Thanks, both of you." Stephanie gave them both a quick wave before running to the plane. The two men watched until the doors had closed and the plane had lifted off.

"Glad that's over with," Bobby said without turning to face Tank.

"Shit man, it's just starting," Tank sighed.

"Want to stop by the police station on the way back to the office?" Bobby asked, turning to face Tank.

Smiling, Tank nodded. "Gonna be interesting to see what kind of odds they give us."

Both men started laughing and soon they were bent over holding their sides.

"My bet is that it will take less than twenty-four hours before the BatBabe is in trouble and Batman is calling us for backup."

"You're on," Bobby gasped.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dangerous Deals - Chapter 18**

Stephanie was starting to get fidgety. They'd been in the air for about two hours. The co-pilot had come back to inform her that the flight would be approximately four hours and that a car would be at the airport to meet them and take them to the hotel.

Stephanie had checked out the small refrigerator, rolling her eyes when all she found was bottled water and fruit juice. Not feeling that desperate yet, she'd closed the door with a sigh. Ranger was going to have to broaden his horizons in the drink area. There was a retractable movie screen, but she'd been unable to find any movies to peek her interest. The only magazines she found were centered on guns, ammo and politics. So she'd ended up here, on the bed, watching Ranger sleep.

Tank had said he'd be out for two hours, and it was now approaching three. She really wished he'd wake up; they had a lot to discuss. Like when and where and how, just your basic minor details on how to start a marriage.

She'd just started imagining some of the honeymoon details when a groan distracted her. She watched as he moved his limbs across the bed, moaning. When his arm came in contact with her leg, his eyes opened.

"Babe?"

Stephanie smiled at him. "Hey," she breathed, "how are you feeling?" Another moan was her answer and his eyes shut.

Stephanie gave his shoulder a gentle shake. "Hey, you need to wake up."

Ranger mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Don' wanna. Go 'way." That was a first, Stephanie thought.

"I'm not going away, and we're almost there, so you'd better wake up."

Ranger's eyes flew open. "Almost where?" He propped himself up on an elbow and for the first time took a good look at his surroundings. His eyes darkened and his face grew hard. "What the fuck is going on? Where are we going?"

"To Las Vegas, of course. Where else would we be going?"

Ranger sat up, careful of the position his rear landed in. He ran his hands across his tired face. "Why are we going to Las Vegas?"

Stephanie narrowed her eyes. "I thought you wanted to get married as soon as Joe was rescued." Stephanie took a deep breath. "Or have you changed your mind?"

Ranger's face flushed. Stephanie couldn't believe it! He actually blushed!

"Stephanie, about that deal, I tried several times to tell you, but we always got interrupted…" Ranger stopped and sighed. "I never meant to make you uncomfortable or upset you. I don't expect you to marry me. It was an asinine deal to begin with, and I'm sorry."

Stephanie couldn't meet his eyes. "You're saying you're sorry you made the deal?" She saw Ranger nod from under her lashes. "You don't want to marry me."

"No!" Stephanie looked up to see an angry Ranger staring at her. "That's not what I meant."

"Well, do you or don't you want to marry me?" Stephanie waited as Ranger stared intently at her. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable until he managed to give her an almost imperceptible nod. "Why?" She held her breath.

"Care about you, Babe." She stared at him, incredulous. Care about me? CARE about me! What the hell?

"Ranger, I care about Rex, I care about my parents, I care about Joe. I have no desire to marry any of them. Care isn't why people marry." Stephanie took a deep breath of courage. "I need to know exactly why you want to marry me."

Ranger stared into her eyes, his thoughts unreadable. His hand reached out to her, fingers brushing lightly down the side of her face, his eyes softening. "I love you."

Stephanie closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. It was true. Terri had told her. Tank had told her. And now, the person who meant the most had told her.

Reaching up to capture his hand, Stephanie focused on his face. "And I love you."

Their lips met, forming a silent pact. When Ranger moved to pull her closer, a groan escaped his lips. Stephanie knew his groans of passion well, and this wasn't one of them.

"In pain?" He nodded. "Need another pill?' He shook his head.

"No, I don't want to be drugged and miss one moment of this. I'll be fine." His eyes drilled into hers and he took her hand in his. "Babe, I want to do this right this time." He took a breath. "Stephanie, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Stephanie fought the urge to cry. "Yes, Ranger, I will. Because I love you."

Tugging on her hand, he pulled her close and kissed her. "Thank you, Babe. I've waited a long time to hear you say that."

Stephanie draped her arm across his neck, trailing her fingers up and down his back. "Happy enough to agree to a deal?"

He raised his head and lifted his eyebrow. "I want you to agree to let Rex live in the kitchen." At his smile and nod, she continued. "I will not be bullied into running everyday." His smile grew wider. "And the refrigerator has to have sufficient quantities of normal food so that I won't go into withdrawal." He tipped his head and laughed.

"That's it?"

She nodded.

"Good, I've got a couple of terms to add to the deal. You have to eat healthy food at least part of the time."

Stephanie gave him her best 'what, are you crazy?' look. He stared her down until she agreed.

"And you run four times a week."

"Twice."

"Four."

"Three."

"Three it is." Ranger rolled onto his good cheek, pulling her down to snuggle in next to him.

Surprised, Stephanie asked, "That's it?"

"That's it." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Oh no, you're not going back to sleep. We have a lot more to discuss."

His eyes stayed closed. "Like?"

"Like planning a wedding."

They decided they'd hold off for a day. Ranger would have more time to heal, Stephanie would have time to buy a dress, and they'd be able to pick out rings and find the perfect wedding chapel. Ranger said he'd arrange the honeymoon. Despite her best whining, begging and pouting, he refused to tell Stephanie where they'd be going. He'd only say that he was going to call in a few favors, and that they'd be gone a month.

Stephanie panicked. She didn't have enough clothes, nor had she told anyone that she was leaving! "Babe, do your parents know about this? You want them there?"

Stephanie looked guilty because she felt guilty. "Well, not exactly." At Ranger's quirked eyebrow, she took a deep breath. "I thought I'd just call and tell them after it was a done deal. That way, I only have to listen to my mother once."

Ranger smiled at her. "Coward."

"Well, yeah, but trust me, it'll be better this way. How about you, anyone you want to be there?"

He shook his head. "I'll be there, you'll be there. That's all that counts. I'll call Julie after it's official."

The realization that she was going to be a stepmother hit her. "Oh my God, is she gonna hate me?"

Ranger shook his head. "Just the opposite. She can't wait to meet you."

"Shit, what about Vinnie? He is not going to be a happy camper."

"Vinnie will have to deal with it. It's not negotiable."

Stephanie had no doubt that Ranger would make sure he dealt with it. "Still, we should call as soon as we get to the hotel. It's only fair."

"Why wait?" Ranger pointed to a small table at the side of the bed. "Let's call him now. Put it on speaker so we can give him the good news."

Stephanie grinned, then punched in the number.

"Vincent Plum Bail Bonds."

"Hey, Connie, it's Steph."

"Where have you been? We've been trying to get in touch with you since last night!"

"Uhm, well, that's why I'm calling. I'm not going to be in for a while. Vinnie there?"

"Nope, took the rest of the day off. So where are you?"

In the background Lula could be heard. "Is that her? Where is she? Put her on speaker."

There was a moment of quiet, then Lula's voice boomed out. "Girlfriend, where the hell are you?"

"That's a good question, Lula." Stephanie looked out of the plane's window and watched the clouds pass by.

"And where's Batman? I hope you're taking care of that fine injured ass of his. Maybe laying a few love pats on it, just to help it heal faster?"

Stephanie couldn't help but smile when she saw the corners of Ranger's mouth tilt up.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Oh, by the way, we've got you on speaker too…" They could hear Lula's mumbled 'shit' and Connie's peals of laughter.

"Hey, Ranger, you feeling better?" Lula was doing her best to recover.

"Feeling fine."

Stephanie raised her eyebrow and mouthed, "Can I tell them?" At Ranger's nod, she smiled.

"Connie, Lula, you guys sitting down?"

"Why?" They both replied.

"We're on our way to Vegas." She flinched as two sets of screeches assaulted the speaker.

"It's about time you two got smart!" Lula screamed.

"Steph, Ranger, congratulations. I'm so happy for you both!" Connie yelled.

"Thanks, Connie. That's why we were calling Vinnie. We're going to be gone for a month so Vinnie's going to have to make other arrangements to cover for us. As much as it kills me to say this, he's probably going to have to give Joyce some of my skips."

There was dead silence from the other end of the line. "I'm afraid that won't be possible, Steph. That's what we were trying to call you about." Connie was fighting not to laugh.

"Ah, come on! Let me tell her, please, please?" Lula pleaded.

Connie sighed. "Fine, you do it."

Ranger and Stephanie looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Okay, girlfriend, Ranger, consider this your wedding present from us. You ready? No interrupting till I'm through."

"Lula, if you don't stop giggling we won't be able to understand a word you say."

Lula took several deep breaths. "Okay, I can do this now. Joyce is dead."

Stephanie gasped. "How can you even laugh about something like that? I'm the one who hates her the most, and I don't think it's funny at all."

"You will when I tell you the story."

"We're listening."

"Good, this is one you don't want to miss. Made the TV news and everything. Seems Joyce actually caught a skip yesterday and was bringing him in to the police station in that fancy black SUV of hers. Guess he wasn't too eager to be brought back in, so he offered to do her instead." Lula stopped for a moment when the giggles threatened to overtake her.

"Well, Joyce being Joyce, she accepted. Didn't matter that the man weigh at least 350. So, she pulls the SUV over to the side of the road and unlocks his cuffs. The police figure that when she climbed over the front seat, Mr. Svelte must have hit up against the door handle and unlatched it. Anyway, they're goin' at it in the back seat when lover boy somehow jams it in a little too hard and Joyce…" Lula broke up.

"Lula!"

"Give me a minute here." Lula worked to get back in control. "Okay, so picture this. Lover boy rams it home and pushes Joyce right out the door onto the sidewalk. He falls on top of her and she cracked her head a little too hard on the curb. Good bye Joyce."

Now Stephanie was trying not to laugh. "Lula, that's terrible. That's not funny at all."

"Oh yeah, it is. You haven't heard the best part yet. Stupid bitch didn't even notice she was parked right in front of the TV station. There was a crew just coming back in from covering a fire, and they caught it all on camera. They cleaned it up a little and showed it on the eleven o'clock news last night."

Stephanie couldn't hold it back any longer. Her laughter turned to chokes as she struggled to stop. Ranger had the biggest grin on his face she'd ever seen.

"Oh my God, that's terrible," she managed to gasp out.

"Yup, and it just gets better. I saved a copy of her obituary from this morning's paper. Seems the family has requested no flowers. Says right here 'in lieu of flowers, memorial contributions can be sent to FLABO'."

"FLABO? What's that?"

"Girlfriend, everyone knows what FLABO is."

"Everyone but me. What is it?"

Lula snorted. "FLABO is the Fuck Like A Bunny Organization."

This time, Stephanie almost rolled off the bed with laughter. Even Ranger joined in, a deep booming sound that bounced off the plane's walls. Tears streaming from her eyes, Stephanie managed to speak. "Lula, that is the most unusual wedding present anyone has every received."

"I suppose it is. Then again, you two aren't the usual bride and groom!"


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: To all who have read and/or reviewed DD, thanks so very much for spending some of your time with us. Because I am not on the Rangerhunters account, I have not been able to reply directly to the reviews you have left, but have read (and enjoyed) each and every one of them. Marilyn and I had so much fun writing these stories together. Re-reading, editing and seeing this posted again has brought back a wealth of fond memories. I hope you all have experienced a smidgen of the enjoyment we had in creating it.  
Special thanks to our dear friend May, who so generously offered to edit and post DD. It's greatly appreciated.  
Pat (pmwmom) _

**Dangerous Deals - Chapter 19**

Two pairs of eyes opened the minute the plane's wheels touched the runway. One pair the color of a blue summer sky, the other the color of dark decadent chocolate.

"Time to get up, Babe." Neither one of them bothered to move. A subdued ringing sounded from Ranger's side of the bed. Sighing, he rose up on his forearms and reached for the intercom phone.

"Yes, John," Ranger answered.

"Evening, boss. Just wanted to make sure you and your beautiful bride-to-be were… awake?" John teased. "The ground crew frowns on planes moving after they're parked."

"Very funny, John." Ranger accepted his employee's pre-nuptial teasing. "Is the car here?"

"Of course," John answered. "See you in a few."

Stephanie was already moving toward the bathroom. "Are we going to stop and get something to eat or just go straight to the hotel?" She let out a slight yelp as he grabbed her hand and spun her around to take possession of her mouth with a deep and passionate kiss. Surrendering, she matched every caressing stroke of his tongue, her hands drifting downward as the kiss intensified.

"Careful, Babe," he said, capturing her hands with his.

"Sorry." She smiled up into his face and pretended to struggle free from his grasp. "Umm… I really do need to go to the bathroom."

He released his hold and gave her a light two-fingered push in the direction of the bathroom. "Go, I'll get dressed."

It didn't take her long to finish up and when she opened the door she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that greeted her. At first, she was so shocked she couldn't figure out if she should say something or laugh. Laughing won out. It started with just a stifled giggle, grew into a smothered laugh, and ended in a full body shaking, tear producing, and hold-your-sides laugh.

He turned to look at her with a questioning smile on his face. "What's so funny?"

Doubled over with laughter, she stumbled across the room and collapsed on the bed.

"What?"

He watched as she fought to get a breath between the peals of laughter. Giving up on getting an answer, he shook his head and turned his back to her. He managed to shove one arm into his shirt before the high pitch sound of Stephanie's laughter stopped him and he whipped around to face her.

"What is so damn funny?" The tone of his voice made it clear he was becoming impatient.

Forcing herself off the bed, Stephanie stood in front of him and pointed into the mirror. Ranger turned and looked, "What?"

She shook her head and then turned him back around and pointed to the mirror again. "Now look." The shocked look on his face caused her to fall onto the floor with fresh laughter.

"That son of a bitch!" He swore through clenched teeth. Reflecting back at him was a drawing of a bull's eye target in heavy black lines. The center of the target was the bandage that covered his stitches and on the other cheek was a large 'T'. Stephanie watched him stomp over to the phone, the phrase _moving target_ ran through her mind and she started laughing all over again.

Ranger hit the speaker button, "John, connect me with Tank."

"Hey, boss, everything going okay?" Tank's deep voice filled the air.

"You are a dead man," Ranger growled back.

Tank's laughter seemed to shake the walls. "You can try, but I wouldn't take any bets on it. Speaking of bets, have you landed yet?"

"Yes, why?"

"Who noticed it, you or Bombshell?"

"She did, why?"

"Hold on. Okay, you guys, who had landed and discovered by the Bombshell?"

"Hot damn, I won!" Bobby's voice came over the speaker.

Ranger shut his eyes and shook his head. Tank was going to pay big time for this, he vowed under his breath and disconnected the call.

"Now that's the kind of target practice I can get into!" Stephanie walked over and put her arms around his waist.

Ranger gave up and smiled as he pulled her close.

Stephanie managed to have her laughter under control before they left the plane, but when John handed Ranger a rubber donut to sit on, a fresh round of laughter overtook her.

"Consider this an early wedding present." Unable to hold his laughter in check, John gave up and laughed along with Stephanie.

Ranger narrowed his eyes and yanked the inflated pillow out of John's hand. "Remind Tank that paybacks are hell." He smiled then lowered his large body into the back seat, taking care to place the pillow under his damaged cheek.

When the limo pulled up in front of the Venetian, Ranger raised a questioning eyebrow as the driver handed him an envelope with the Rangeman logo printed in the upper left hand corner. "I was told to give you this upon our arrival."

Ranger opened the letter.

**Carlos,**

**We know the Venetian is a little different from your usual accommodations, but given your "condition", we thought you'd be more comfortable and the soon-to-be Mrs. M would find both the shopping and restaurants excellent.**

**Best wishes to you both,**

**All the guys.**

Ranger handed Stephanie the letter and watched as her eyes lit up with excitement. "Coming Babe?" Ranger held his hand out to Stephanie.

Nodding, she placed her small hand in his large one.

They stood for a moment enjoying the desert night air while the valet gathered their luggage. "I know you asked me earlier about dinner, before Tank's little entertainment, but would you mind eating here?"

"Room service will be just fine." She smiled and started to walk into the hotel, but he pulled her back.

"I love you," Ranger whispered and raised her hand to his lips.

"I love you, too," Stephanie whispered back.

Hand in hand, they walked into the lobby and up to the registration desk and then on to the express elevator for an uninterrupted ride to the penthouse suite.

oOoOo

An attractive man with dark hair stepped off the elevator opposite the one Ranger and Stephanie were waiting for and stared in utter amazement, the other occupants forging past his unmoving body. For the past two years, he and the others had tried to get a chance at Manoso without his cohorts around him. And today he walks into the hotel unguarded _and_ with a woman!!! He stepped out of his elevator, reaching inside his jacket for his cell phone, while at the same time Manoso and the woman stepped into theirs. He hit one button and paced in a small circle until the call was answered.

"You are not going to fucking believe who just walked into the hotel without any of his bodyguards." The man listened for a moment. "No, Manoso." He smiled, knowing that his news would bring him back into favor with the important man. "Yes sir, I'll keep you updated. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He disconnected and walked over to the reception desk. "Excuse me. I think I just saw my cousin check in. His last name is Manoso, first name Ricardo."

The young woman behind the desk studied the man. Yes, there was a possible similarity between the two men, but... "Yes, Mr. Manoso is registered here," she answered.

"I'd like to surprise him. Could I have his room number?" The man smiled, hoping against hope that she'd give him the information.

"Sorry, sir, we don't give out that information. We'll be glad to connect you to his room though," she answered. "There's a house phone right over there."

The man let his smile die as he shook his head. "No, thanks. Maybe I should give him some time to settle in before I surprise him. " Oh yes, he thought, he would be back and he would use whatever means necessary to obtain the answers he sought.

oOoOo

Taking in the unexpected magnificence of the multi-room suite, Stephanie's mouth gaped open. "This place is bigger than my whole apartment!" she exclaimed hugging him.

He looked down into her animated face and realized that they needed to talk. "Stephanie, sit down." Holding her hand, he led her to the sofa. "I need to answer some of those questions you've wanted to ask for the last couple of years."

"No, Ranger, I don't need any answers. We've answered the one question that needed answering. We love each other." She placed her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him into a brief kiss and then looked into his eyes. "I mean that. The fact that I love you and you love me is all I need to know."

He searched her face, seeking other questions, and finding none, he continued. "I do love you, but I feel I owe you some answers because our love might not be enough when you hear about some of the other parts of my life."

Stephanie looked into his eyes and made her decision. "Fine. You have five minutes to tell me what you think I need to know, but only five minutes. Whatever you can't fit into five minutes, I don't need to know."

The look on his face was one of surprise. "Okay. I'm 30 years old, born and raised in New Jersey. I come from a middle class family; my mother and father are still alive. I have one brother and four sisters. I'm the next to the youngest. You know that I've been married before and that I have a daughter, Julie, who lives in Miami. You know I own RangeMan, but there are times when I do special requests for the government. And it's that part of my life that I feel the need to warn you about…" Ranger found himself hesitating.

"Stephanie, I have enemies. Very dangerous enemies." He waited before going on. "Because of that, you will need to have someone with you most of the time. Someone like Tank, Lester or Bobby."

"Or you?" she asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Please, Stephanie, this is serious," he was beginning to sound exasperated.

"Ranger, I am being serious." She reassured him. "I know that my life will change. I haven't been blind these last two years. I know you have good reasons to be careful." She glanced at her watch in an exaggerated way indicating to him that time was passing.

"And… and I'd like to have more children. I want to have a family with you." He placed a hand on her stomach. "If you don't want the problems that marrying me will bring into your life and if you don't want children, please, Stephanie, tell me now."

A solitary tear rolled down her cheek. "Ranger, I love you. It would take more than a few enemies to keep me from wanting to spend the rest of my life with you." She placed her hand on top of his. "And yes, I would love to raise a family with you."

"You're sure?"

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. "I'm sure." Her stomach rumbled. "Guess your five minutes are up! Could we please order some dinner?"

She watched his face relax and realized that he must have been holding his breath waiting for her answer.

"Let me cook you dinner tonight, you need to rest that marvelous backside of yours. It may be damaged, but I expect everything else to be in working order for our wedding night!" She crossed the room and starting perusing the room service menu.

"Cook dinner?" His shoulders shook with laughter.

"Look, _Target Ass_, you'd better be nice or I really will cook you dinner." She wasn't able to hide the mirth from her face as she remembered the sight of his decorated butt.

Even taking slow measured strides, Ranger crossed the room in half a second to stand in front of her. Looking into his face, she saw that desire had darkened his eyes.

"Oh no!" she said and took a step backwards, hoping to put some space between his desire and her raging hormones. "The deal is no sex until after we're married."

His look of desire was replaced with a scowl. "In that case, Ms. Plum, I suggest that you eat hearty tonight and get plenty of rest, because I have plans for the first day of our wedded life. Rather big plans!" Ranger's expression changed again to predatory as he lowered his lips to touch hers. "I plan on ruining you in numerous ways and in numerous places."

Stephanie moaned. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

oOoOo

The man's call was answered on the third ring. "I have an update for you. Manoso's plane is scheduled to leave from here the day after tomorrow. The pilot hasn't filed a flight plan, yet, but I will know as soon as he does. Manoso and his female companion are staying in the penthouse suite. No other _friends_ have checked in."

"Good. Keep me posted. We'll be there late tomorrow." The call ended.

oOoOo

Stephanie opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning," she said, her voice still soft with sleep. Ranger was kneeling by her side of the bed, his forearms resting on the mattress, hair wet and skin smelling fresh from his shower.

"Morning, Babe." Ranger brushed some of the tangled curls back from her face. "Time you got up. We've got lots to do today… marriage license, rings, clothes, and we have an appointment at the Candlelight Wedding Chapel at sunset." He traced her lower lip with the pad of his thumb.

"Then I guess I'd better get ready." She threw back the covers and turned onto her side, stretching her naked body, knowing that her breasts would be staring him in the face. Ranger dropped his head down between his forearms. It was his turn to moan.

oOoOo

The man followed them throughout the day. He still could not believe that they were here to get married! Fate had played into his hands this time.

He checked the time. Alfredo's plane would be landing in less than an hour and he did not want to be late. He knew that Manoso and the woman were getting married later that day and that they had dinner reservations at Zeffirino's afterwards. Additional reports said Manoso had recently been wounded, although he didn't appear to be suffering. The pilot still had not filed their flight plans, but they were still scheduled to depart early tomorrow. The man checked the time again and decided now would be perfect to meet Alfredo.

oOoOo

Ranger stood at the altar, waiting. Stephanie had insisted that he not see the dress she had chosen during their whirlwind shopping adventure, nor would she allow him to see the other _little something_ she had bought for later.

His head turned as the first note sounded and his breath stopped. Dear God, she was so beautiful. The simple ivory dress caressed the curves of her body with each step she took.

Stephanie's eyes never left Ranger's as she walked down the short aisle, her insides trembling with each step. She placed her hand in Ranger's and gave it a light squeeze before they turned to face the minister.

"Good evening," Reverend Jack said. "Stephanie and Ricardo, you have chosen today as the day to join your hearts, your love and your lives in holy matrimony. I understand that the vows you wish to exchange are in your own words."

Reverend Jack turned his head in Stephanie's direction. "Stephanie."

"Carlos, I promise to love you forever. And in making that promise, I will try to learn how to take better care of myself physically so that I will be there for you always. You are my best friend and my first true love. You are my everything." Tears blurred her vision and emotion caught in her throat. "I love you with all my heart and soul." Taking his left hand, she slid the gold wedding band down his ring finger.

"Carlos." Reverend Jack turned to Ranger.

"Stephanie, I promise to love you forever. You've awakened feelings inside me that I thought were silenced forever. I promise to love and protect you for the rest of my life, but in return, I ask that you promise never to change your inner self, always be true to yourself, to the person who completes me. Babe, I love you with every fiber of my being and God help the person who tries to come between us." Slipping a matching gold wedding band onto her left ring finger, he then raised her hand to his lips.

"By the power entrusted to me by the great state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

oOoOo

Reverend Jack watched as the happy couple left the chapel and climbed into the waiting limo. Smiling, he reached inside the pocket of his robe, pulled out his cell phone and a business card and dialed the number imprinted on it. The call was answered on the first ring.

"Carlos Manoso and Stephanie Plum are now legally married…yes…yes…no, no problems."

"Thank you, Reverend."

"My pleasure," Reverend Jack answered and closed his phone.

oOoOo

All through dinner, Stephanie was aware that she was rubbing the back of her wedding band with her left thumb.

"Second thoughts, Babe?" Ranger asked as he glanced down at her hand. "Not too late, you know, we haven't consummated this deal." He smiled at her.

"No second thoughts, just enjoying the moment." She licked her lips and realized it wasn't food she was hungry for. Ranger must have read the change in her expression because, without saying a word, he signaled for the waiter.

"Yes, Mr. Manoso?" the waiter asked.

"We'd like the bill please." The waiter handed him the bill. Ranger gave it a brief glance and then signed it.

He moved behind Stephanie's chair and pulled it back from the table. "Ready?" he whispered into her ear.

"Ready," she answered.

oOoOo

"Damn," Lester growled. "I can't believe that I lost every bet." He sat sulking in the SUV outside of the police station.

Grinning, Tank looked over at him. "Well, let me just confirm that for you, my friend. You DID lose every one of your bets!" Tank laughed. "Reverend Jack verified that yes, they had gotten married; yes, Ranger wore a ring; and that nothing exploded." Tank laughed again. "That in itself has got to be a miracle."

"Yep, I have to agree." Lester wore a matching grin. "This is gonna be one hell of a ride."

oOoOo

Ranger could feel the light shivers running through Stephanie's fingers when they stood next to each other, holding hands in the elevator. He released her hand and moved behind her. He dropped his hands to her hips and his lips to her neck. "I believe the additional terms you added to our deal have been met." He felt her knees give out as he lightly bit the top of her shoulder. "Just so you know, I plan on making up for lost time and I'm going to enjoy consummating the end of our deal."

She sighed in anticipation. As his hands slid up to cover her breasts, the sigh turned to a moan. "Mmm, me too." His thumbs brushed across her nipples and she would have moaned again if the elevator doors hadn't pinged open.

He nudged her out of the elevator and towards the penthouse. He swiped the keycard through and opened the door. When she moved to step inside, his arm shot out to stop her. Picking her up in his arms, he brushed a light kiss across her lips. "I want to carry my bride across the threshold."

She found herself blushing. How could a man propose by making a deal, then turn around and be so romantic? It was so contradictory! But, no matter what else Ranger was, he was just a man, like Tank had stated.

Kicking the door shut with his foot, he continued straight on into the bedroom. He set her on her feet next to the bed and pulled her close. "I love you, Mrs. Manoso." Before she could respond, his lips captured hers, his tongue thrusting deep in her mouth, his hands smoothing and stroking up and down her back in a slow rhythm.

She was finding it hard to stand by the time they stopped for breath. Ranger stepped back and removed his jacket, tossing it on the bedroom chair. When he began to unknot his tie, Stephanie sank to the bed, kicking her shoes off on the way down, and settling back to enjoy the show.

His eyes never left hers as he took his time pulling his tie from underneath his shirt collar. Without breaking eye contact, that too was tossed onto the chair. Pulling his shirttails from his waistband, he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, and then with slow seductive moves, he continued down until his shirt was hanging open allowing brief glimpses of his well-developed chest and abs. Her hands ached to touch him, but instead she knotted her hands in the bed covers. He removed one cufflink and then its mate. These were thrown in the general vicinity of the chair, and she heard the soft plunk as they hit the carpet. When he unbuttoned his pants, she bit her lip. Her moan accompanied the slow scrape of his zipper as he pulled it down. He took a step closer and gave a quick wiggle of his hips: his pants fell to the floor, revealing that he had, indeed, been going commando. She watched him step out of the crumpled pair of pants, and realized that somewhere along the way she had missed him removing his shoes and socks.

Now he was standing in front of her, naked except for a small smile on his lips, a dark glint in his eyes and his strong desire dancing in front of her face. She groaned; her eyes mesmerized by every enticing twitch of his large erection. She bit down on her lower lip hard, hoping to keep the drool and her tongue inside her mouth while her fingernails racked up and down the top of her thighs.

"Now it's your turn," he said, lifting her to her feet and turning her around so he could begin the same slow, seductive journey with her zipper that he'd done with his.

He tangled one hand in her hair and tipped her head back, kissing her with more passion than she'd ever experienced. She hadn't even noticed he'd finished the zipper's descent until she felt the straps of her dress gliding over her shoulders and her dress pooling at her feet. He stepped back, his eyes darkening further, drinking her in. She knewby the look of pure hunger on his face that she had achieved the effect she was hoping for. He looked like a dangerous animal that hadn't eaten for days, and she was the food that had been placed before him. It wouldn't be long before he pounced.

Her lingerie was more seductive than if she'd worn none. Matching ivory, so sheer it appeared as a coat of shimmer on her skin, the bra just covered her nipples, the opaque material showing off their darkened color and aroused state. Her thong was a tiny triangular scrap held together by satin ribbon that highlighted, rather than covered, her mound. The thigh highs she'd chosen were topped with delicate lace.

He took a moment to savor her. Stepping back to her, he reached down and lifted her left hand to his lips and kissed her wedding ring. "Mine."

Her eyes glittered with happy tears. "Always."

He tilted her head to the side, granting his mouth full access to the creamy soft skin of her neck while he trailed his lips down her throat. Kisses that made her blood run hot. The kisses turned to gentle nips and she moaned as her blood approached the boiling point. She felt him smile against her skin. When he held her skin with his teeth and sucked, her moans grew louder and her knees went weak.

She felt herself tightening at the erotic sensations his fingers were causing when he teased her nipples through the thin material of her bra. She needed to touch him, to stroke him; He pulled her closer with his arm, leaving his hand free to undo the hooks on her bra. As the straps slid off, she felt herself being lowered onto the bed.

He stood at the end of the bed gazing at her, "You are so beautiful." His voice was a mere whisper.

She reached her hand out to him and he began licking and kissing his way up her body. She rubbed her body against his, her hands stroking his chest, lingering over his nipples. She squirmed with anticipation when she felt the weight of his erection tease her inner thigh.

"Slow down, Babe. We've got all night, and I want to make sure this marriage is consummated in every imaginable way." He rubbed his erection against her stomach in long slow strokes, creating a promise of what was to come.

She felt, rather than saw the smile on his lips that were just a breath away from hers. If it pleased him to please her, she'd be noble and endure.

He kissed the fresh mark at the base of her neck before giving his full attention to her breasts. He used his tongue, teeth and lips on one, his large hand and strong fingers on the other, each soft mound receiving equal pleasure. The fingers of his other hand snapped the thin band of ribbon on the side of her thong. She released a long, low moan. Just the thought of what exquisite bliss his fingers and lips were going to cause between her legs had her dripping wet.

He gave a sharp squeeze to the soft flesh of her breast before he trailed his hand down across her stomach, brushed her hips, stroked her inner thigh, and then settled between her legs. Long, talented fingers teased her wet folds while the wide pad of his thumb stroked and circled her swollen clit. When she raised her hips to pull his fingers in deeper, he removed them and gave her clit a quick pinch. The sensation became a bolt of hot white lightening, flashing through her body. Her need became so great that she wasn't sure she could breathe.

He slid two fingers back inside her, this time increasing the depth and rhythm until she felt her body coiling tight. One or two more stokes was all she needed for release, yet she found enough breath to beg as he stilled his fingers. "Please…please…"

He answered her by opening her legs wider to accommodate his broad shoulders as he buried his tongue inside her, nipping at her clit with tender bites. Stephanie felt the tight coiling of her orgasm building. He lifted her hips up just enough to allow him more access to the object of his desire and took the sensitive bundle of nerves between his teeth. She screamed when her climax exploded throughout her body.

He lowered her hips back down on the bed and continued to stroke her with his fingers, allowing one or two to slip back inside over her wetness with quick smooth thrusts to prolong her orgasm.

As her body release slowed to shudders, he moved back up to her mouth and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He deepened the kiss and she felt him push into her. She raised her hips in hope to speed things along. She felt, rather than thought, how much she'd missed this, missed him. She started to wrap her legs around his waist and he stopped her with his hands.

"Ohmigod, I'm sorry, I forgot," her eyes filled with tears.

"It's okay," he kissed her forehead.

She bit her lip, "Maybe we should wait."

He shook his head, "No way are we not going to do this, but as much as I love watching your face when you climax, rolling you over might be our best option and I can guarantee you'll climax like never before."

"Impossible."

He lifted his eyebrow and smiled.

Without another thought, she forgot all her inhibitions and rolled over and raised her hips. "Prove it!"

He entered her in one powerful thrust, drawing a gasp from her and a groan from him. He began taking slow, smooth strokes and then changed into quicker, harder ones. He was so deep inside her that she lost all conscious thought. Sensation took over as she felt the delicious pressure of an orgasm building, her walls tightening around him. He responded by pounding into her, each drive pushing her closer to the edge. Out of instinct, she rose up onto her forearms and he reached under to squeeze her breasts. His motions were growing a little out of control, a little wilder.

She felt the pleasure-pain of her orgasm rip through her, causing her body to spasm. She heard him let go of a low, growling moan as he shot his hot release deep inside of her.

Sated, he slowly pulled out of her and dropped onto the side of his uninjured hip. She collapsed face down on the bed. Neither of them spoke until they had their breathing under control.

"Well?" he turned and smiled at her.

She faced him and smiled back. "Oh yeah, you proved it. There's also something to be said for consummating."

He kissed her lightly on the mouth. "Then we're gonna have to consummate more often."

"Anytime you want, I'm willing."

He held her eyes with his own, his face serious. "You belong to me, Stephanie and I belong to you. Every time we consummate, it will be a reminder."

She shook her head. "Every time I look at you, I'm reminded that I belong to you and you to me." She smiled, rubbing her hand over his ass in light easy strokes. "In sickness and in health…"

He smiled back. "For richer or poorer…"

"Till death do us part…"

"No, Babe, even beyond that. I'll love you through eternity."

She felt the tears threaten as brush a kiss over her lips. Damn, he really was a romantic, and he was all hers, forever and ever.

_The End_

* * *

_**As an additional thank you to all the readers…**_

Here's a preview of the sequel to Dangerous Deals

**Dangerous Mergers**

Tank rolled over and reached for his cell phone. Whoever was calling him tonight must be planning on dying. He, Lester, Bobby and some of the cops had celebrated in their boss's honor.

"Talk!" he barked into the phone.

"Uh, I'm trying to reach a company called RangeMan. Have I got the right number?" A tired male voice came from the other end.

Tank hauled his full size straight up. The woman next to him turned on her side and buried her head under her pillow, trying to avoid the tone of her partner's conversation. "Yes, now talk."

"This is Detective Miller of the Las Vegas Homicide Department," the man said.

Tank was already out of the bed and pulling on his pants while he listened to the detective and then he froze. Regaining his breath he shouted into the phone, "What the fuck do you mean he's dead?"

_**To be continued…..**_


End file.
